Divided
by HunterBlaine
Summary: Set one year after the battle of beacon, Jaune has left Vale and everyone there to go off on his own despite his teammates wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, and welcome to my first story on this account...i suppose that's really all I had for the intro, so please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Alone

- **1 year post-beacons destruction** -

If there was one thing he hated about Mistrals weather it was the gods-forsaken rain. Every day for the last week there'd been a constant downpour. And the fact he was on a time-sensitive mission wasn't helping his mood on top of being soaked, even with the heavy cloak over his head. He stopped when he saw a indent near the edge of the path. Kneeling down, he ran his armored fingertips over a footprint that lead off into the woods. The print was beginning to fill with rain water, the mud around it thickening. Whoever'd made it was obviously counting on the rain covering the track before someone happened upon it. "Almost worked too," he mumbled, heading in the general direction the person had gone.

The woods quickly began to surround him, and he was sure he'd officIally lost the trail until he saw another print, this one fresher and leading down an embankment to a smaller footpath that he guessed used to be an old game trail. "Clever..but should've been more careful of those heavy footsteps." As he walked down the trail, he went over the target again. Grapha, a member of a small group of bandits that had been raiding more and more frequently lately. The contract was for him specifically from a murder he had committed about a month ago, but upon learning of his affiliation, taking down the whole clan seemed appropriate.

About twenty minutes into his walk, he began to see the signs. It was subtle at first, but quickly became apparent. Along the path were various types of tripwires, to a trap or alarm he wasn't quite sure, but he avoided all of them none the less. Then he saw a shadow bolt forward and ahead of him to his right. "A perimeter guard..that settles it. This is definitely it." He smoothed back his hair as her removed the hood of the cloak. If his approach was spoiled regardless, he wanted the full view of his surroundings. It was a good decision, because as he rounded the final curve he saw a makeshift gate made of the same dark black wood of the trees, the bandits symbol carved into it.

Just as he was about to think of his next move, a shot rang out and he had to duck behind one of the trees next to him to avoid the dust round that almost hit him. "That was a warning shot huntsman! I suggest you take your sorry ass back to wherever you came from!" A gruff voice shouted from somewhere out of sight. Taking a deep breath, he slowly unsheathed his sword a bit, enough to see the gate with the reflection. Two men, each carrying handmade bladed weapons stepped out, and that's when he saw the one with the rifle. Grapha. It was cheap, probably an older model from before the standardization of the metals used today, but you'd think he was wielding an Atlesian particle cannon from the disgusting smirk on his face. Its fire power probably wouldn't pierce through his semblance, but it would still be a risk. There wasn't any way to be sure how many were in there either.

"Damn…I should've caught him before he made it back. Now it'll take all night. Oh well..can't be helped," he mumbled. His body began to glow white as he drew his sword entirely and ran out, charging at the men with the blades. He had a scary second where he felt one of the a round from the gun slam into his shoulder, but his semblance reflected it off of him. "well..my luck has to change at some point' he caught the strike of one of them with his blade, then used his shield to throw the other onto his back. Two more shots rang out, and thankfully missed him. He may have taken one, but he wasn't willing to push his luck any more. He clashed blades with the grunt a few times before he saw the one he had knocked back slowly getting up. Thinking quick, he swept the bigger ones leg then buried his sword deep into his gut, meeting minimal aura resistance. Amateurs.

"You bastard!" He spun and barely blocked the weapon as it tried to come down on his arm. He punched him hard in the gut, using his semblance to add to the force. The man's eyes bugged out a bit as he dropped his weapon. Picking it up, he slashed down, cutting him from shoulder to waist, making him fall to the ground flailing around a bit before he lay still. Taking in a deep breath, he turned towards the gate again. Grapha's face had lost all of it's color, and he began shouting further into the structure and a handful of other bandits were making their way towards him. 'Never a dull moment around here' he thought as he charged towards them, sword raised high.

- **Higanbana, 3 hours later** -

He stepped into the dimly lit living room of the village leaders residence, a tied up Grapha in tow. "Here he is. And you can also cross one bandit tribe off your watch list as well. I didn't leave anyone but him." The older mans eyes widened a bit as he stared from his to the shaking and terrified bandit.

"You..killed them? All of them?"

"I did. Technically the contract was just for him, the rest were..unfortunately in the way of me getting him."

"Well..I..I certainly didn't expect..thank you. Truly."

"Just doing my job, sir. And part of that job includes…" he said, waving his hand a bit

"Oh! Yes, the matter of your payment. Here you are, 500 lien as agreed upon," he smiled handing over a small bag that was stretched thin by the coins. Pocketing the money, he bowed and glanced back at Grapha.

"What will you do with him now?" He asked. The leader glared down at the man.

"He will be jailed and dealt with for his crimes, I assure you. Will you be staying here?"

"For a couple nights at least. I want to rest before I head to Mistral city. Got a bigger contract that needs doing, but I need to meet with the client first," He said stepping into the doorway

"Well your more than welcome here any time. We owe you a great debt." He nodded a bit and left, heading straight for the inn he intended to stay at. Walking in he counted out the 100 lien for the two nights stay as well as another 40 for a meal from the kitchens.

"Thank you, sir. May I have your name for the register?" The clerk said. He sighed heavily and looked back up at her.

"Is it really necessary?"

"Im afraid so. I don't really want to lose my job, and the owners a bit of a hard ass. Help me out, please." He ran a hand over his face but let out another sigh, this one defeated.

"Jaune Arc." He grabbed his bag and walked upstairs as quick as he could, but he didn't miss the look of shock on her face. Great. And here he'd hoped she wouldn't recognize his name. He walked into the room and threw his bag onto one of the chairs in the corner. He slowly undid the clasps on his cloak and sat it by the window then unfastened his chest piece and gauntlets, sitting them on top of it along with his sword. He carefully lowered himself onto the bed and removed his knee pads and boots before laying down; his body finally relaxing for the first time that day.

"Why does anyone still act so shocked..not like my name should mean anything," he mumbled. He wanted to try and sleep for a bit before the food came, but found his eyes wouldn't obey his wishes. He heard his scroll buzz from inside his pack and with a groan he stood and grabbed it out of the pouch.

 _T: You get that contract done?_

 _He rolled his eyes before typing out a reply_

 _J: Like you have to ask. Grapha's clan is finished, and he's in custody. Told you not to worry._

 _T: I always worry about you._

 _J: Well, don't. You taught me well._

 _T: You were a good student. I'll let you get some sleep. Contact me when you get to the city and we'll get some food._

 _J: Sounds like a plan. Good night._

 _T: Night._

He was about to put it away when he noticed that he had an unread message from someone he hadn't heard from in some time. He hesitated for a second before letting out a heavy sigh and opening it.

 _R. Rose: Are you ever going to come home? We all miss you..Pyrrha misses you._

His eyes watered a bit in spite of himself and he had to take a moment to regain his composure before he replied.

 _J: You know I can't, Rubes. Don't worry so much about me, I'm doing alright. And..tell Pyrrha I'm sorry, but she's better off._

He didn't expect a reply but it came before he could even close the screen

 _R. Rose: Do you not miss us at all?_

 _J: That's not it…of course I do. You know that._

 _R. Rose: Then come back. You're the only one keeping yourself away, Jaune._

 _J: Im going to bed now, Ruby. I'll try to keep in touch, with you at least. But im not coming back. Im sorry._

 _: Fine..please take care of yourself alright? Good night Vomit boy._

He smiled a bit

 _J: Always. And night to you too..crater face._

He put the scroll back and tried to relax again, unable to get the conversation out of his head. Pyrrha was better off forgetting about him. Really, they all were but Ruby was stubborn if nothing else. He closed his eyes, knowing he'd most likely be dreaming about how things used to be..and how they had to be now.

 **And were done with chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it, I know it may not be the best, but I'll start improving with any luck**

 **If you wouldn't mind and you enjoyed it, I'd love it if you could review/fav/follow all of that**

 **I'll see you guys next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…..DAMN. As I type this, the story has 18 alerts and 10 favorites. I..im completely floored. I didn't think anyone would like it. Well um..hi everyone. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Bad news

- **Patch, Xiao Long home**

"Ruby! You can't stay in bed all day, kiddo!" Taiyang's voice called as he knocked on her door. Ruby stretched and let out a loud yawn as she sat up in her bed. She glanced over and saw her scroll on her dresser, her mind drifting back to the conversation she'd had with Jaune the night before. She would have to remember to tell Pyrrha what he said when she saw her today. With a sigh, she flung her feet over the edge of her bed and stood, grabbing a dark red shirt and black jeans, deciding against wearing her combat uniform for today.

"Hey dad? When are we supposed to catch the ship into Vale?" She called.

"Around noon, I think!" He called back. Ruby nodded to herself and quickly slipped on her boots and tied her hair back before heading downstairs. Tai was at the stove, stirring something, a grin coming onto his face when he saw her. "About time, sleepyhead. Was starting to think I'd have to break out your team RWBY whistle," he said, bursting out into laughter when her eyes widened. "Just playing. Now then, sit down and eat."

Ruby smiled and pulled her chair up as he poured the oatmeal into a bowl for her. "Is this the chocolate chip flavor?" She asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat happily when he nodded and began to dig in. It reminded her a lot of the cookies she loved so much, and it made eating it a lot easier, as normally she hated it. After eating in silence for a few minutes she sighed softly, making Tai raise an eyebrow.

"Everything alright sweetheart?"

"Dad…I got ahold of Jaune last night." Taiyang leaned forward, placing his chin on top of his hands, nodding for her to continue. "He..said he's not coming back. And that he wants me to tell Pyrrha he's sorry but he thinks it's a lot better this way. I..I don't know if I can tell her that, dad. Her recovery is going so well, I'd hate to add something so negative. But.."

"But you also know you can't lie to her face, right?" He asked, sighing softly when she nodded, picking at what was left of her food with the edge of her spoon. "Look kiddo…you want my opinion, you should tell her. Yeah, it could affect her in a negative way, and it'll hurt like hell but..if she finds out later on and then learns that you never told her because you were afraid she couldn't handle it she probably wouldn't be happy." Ruby nodded a bit, finishing the last bite of her oatmeal

"Your right..i guess I got no choice, huh?" She mumbled under her breath. Tai stood up and ruffled her hair as he took her bowl. Ruby stood and headed back upstairs to finish getting ready for the trip into Vale. She grabbed her scroll off the dresser and typed a quick message to Ren who she knew would probably be up right about now,telling him they would be on their way in a couple hours. After he replied with his acknowledgment, she decided to kill the rest of the time by working on her new designs for crescent rose. After about thirty minutes of sketching, her scroll beeped with a message on team RWBY's group message.

 _Yang: Hey sis, Weiss, just wanted to let you guys know we'll be leaving soon, when Blake decides she's ready anyways._

 _Weiss: Sounds fine to me. Im already heading there, so looks like I'll be the first there and have to wait on you all. Again._

 _Ruby: Yeah, we know how much you hate waiting, Weiss. Don't have to keep reminding us._

 _Yang: Ouch. That was COLD sis._

 _Ruby groaned, and she was certain Weiss was doing the same thing on her end._

 _Weiss: You. Are. The. Worst._

 _Yang: Me Tarzan. You Jane._

 _Weiss: -_-_

Ruby giggled into her arm for a solid five minutes before she was able to reply. After she calmed the twos bickering she quickly said goodbye and slipped crescent rose into its sheath on her back, hurrying downstairs where Tai had just finished getting ready. "We all set?" He asked to which she nodded.

- **Vale medical center-**

No matter how many times Ruby was in here, it never failed to make her nervous. After Beacon, she's spent a couple weeks here while recovering from her injuries as had most of her fellow classmates, and the rest of her team. The victory had cost them all a lot, but they'd eventually fully recovered. Except Pyrrha who had easily been the worst off. Approaching the desk, Ruby saw Weiss stand up from her chair and walk over, giving her a quick hug. "It's good to see you," Ruby grinned a gesture that Weiss returned with a no hesitation.

"Same to you, Ruby. You really should get out of patch to come see me more often, you know. That's the whole reason I even got a place in Vale, I'll have you know." The tone of her voice was joking, but Ruby knew that the move here had been anything but, thanks to her so called 'father'. Just thinking of him made Ruby's teeth clench. "Ruby?"

"O-Oh, right. Sorry. Yeah, I know I don't get to visit as much as I'd like, but I do promise to try harder, okay?" Weiss nodded and they turned to face the receptionist as she walked out. Ruby cleared her throat and stepped up, "yes, were here to visit Pyrrha Nikos."

"Ah yes, I believe we were informed she'd have a few visitors today. As a matter of fact, there's already two people up there with her. She's in room 340, just take the elevator up to the third floor.

"That'd be Ren and Nora most likely," Weiss said as they headed towards the elevator in the corner of the lobby. They quickly stepped inside and hit the button for the third floor. "Did Ren mention how far along she is? She must be beyond eager to get out of here."

"He didn't tell me much. When he called to say he wanted us all to visit, he didn't have much time and I wasn't about to push." They rode in silence the rest of the way and when the doors opened, they quickly made their way down the hallway towards the room. When they got to room 340, Ruby peeked through the window and saw Pyrrha on her bed with Ren and Nora standing on either side of her. She knocked anyway, and Ren quickly called them in. "Hey there, Pyrrha," She smiled a bit.

"Hello again, Ruby. I hope you've been well?" Pyrrha said, slight smile creeping onto her face as she and Weiss walked in sitting down in a pair of chairs Ren had brought in.

If Ruby had to describe the change that had happened to Pyrrha after the battle of Beacon it'd be 'jarring' and even that might not really grasp it properly. Pyrrha had suffered severe damage to not only her spine but a multitude of other injuries. They were convinced the only reason she could walk at all was because her aura had kept the injury from being any worse. Even still, she couldn't walk without help, even now.

The trauma didn't end just at the physical level, however. For weeks afterwards she was plagued by nightmares that were so bad she often woke up several patients with her screams. She couldn't sleep at all without someone in the same room as her, a role Jaune had filled at first, but when he had taken off three weeks after the battle, it had been Nora who stepped in.

 _'Damn it Jaune..'_

"Ruby?" Hearing Weiss pulled Ruby back to the present, not realizing she had been wandering off again. Seeing the realization followed by a sadness enter her partners eyes, Weiss put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Ruby? This is the second time you've done that so far."

"I-It can wait a little bit Weiss. So are they almost ready to let you out of this cage yet Pyrrha?" She said, smiling a bit when Pyrrha laughed softly.

"If only. Theres just always one more test to run, one more day needed..it's been like that for a while. I don't know if I'll even remember how to act outside of a hospital at the rate this keeps going."

"She exaggerates." Ren smiled

"Only a little bit, that's the sad thing. These hack doctors. They kept me locked up in here for a month for a little scratch," Nora scoffed. Ren rolled his eyes and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I don't think having your leg broken in three different places is 'just a scratch' Nora..then again Im no doctor," he said, chuckling along with the others when Nora stuck her tongue out at him.

"How have you been, Ruby? You haven't been up here in quite a while," Pyrrha said

"You sound like Weiss-oof!" Her comment cut off by Weiss jabbing her in the ribs. "Well it's true..anyway, Im sorry about that. I've been taking on a lot more missions lately and I'm usually so exhausted by the time their over that all I was wanting to do on my rare days off is sleep...sorry." She looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

"You don't have to apologize for that, Ruby. Nora and I are often in the same situation. Were just fortunate most of ours include hunts near to home. I suspect our team being at half strength accounts for that," Ren said, his voice growing softer at this. Nora and Pyrrha both looked down, Nora at the floor and Pyrrha her hands. Ruby sighed heavily and took in a deep breath. Better to say it now, while they were thinking about it anyway.

"I got in touch with Jaune." That single sentence caused the entire room to look at her within a second. Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ren in shock and Nora with a hint of irritation though Ruby knew it wasn't directed at her. "I..decided to take a shot in the dark. I didn't expect an answer but I guess wherever he is, he's got a signal for his scroll again."

"He is..okay?" Ren asked cautiously

"He says he is, but you know Jaune. He could lose an arm and a leg and still try to say he's good to go. I told him he needs to come back. That we all miss him..no luck. He says he's not going to come back and that we shouldn't worry about him."

"He's an idiot," Nora snapped angrily. Ren squeezed her hand tightly and she took in a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Is that all he said, Ruby?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked from her to Ren and Nora and finally Pyrrha. Her green eyes were already full of tears and her hands were trembling. She bit her lip, debating the idea of saying the last part before letting out another sad sigh, shaking her head.

"No..he also said he want's you to know he's sorry..but he thinks your better off without him here. He didn't explain that, but..he told me to tell you, so I did." Already she was wishing she hadn't, seeing the tears rolling down Pyrrha's cheeks. She buried her head into her hands and began to sob quietly, Ren and Nora looking on sadly, his hand on her shoulder, Nora patting on of her arms. Ruby heard the door open and she quickly turned to look.

"Hey there everyone-whoa…did we miss something?" Yang said, her cheery tone dying as she registered what was going on. Blake sighed and pulled on her arm, Ruby and Weiss following them out, carefully shutting the door behind them. "Sis..what happened?" Yang asked carefully.

After Ruby was done telling the story-for the last time she hoped- Yang's fists were clenched tight at her side, Blake holding her nonmetallic hand as tight as she could to try and calm her. "Sometimes I wish we could just go after the moron and drag his ass back here," she muttered.

"We don't know where he is, Yang. I mean it has to be either Mistral or Vacuo, but we don't know where and that's a LOT of area to cover," Ruby sighed

"You don't think he could be in Atlas do you?" Blake said turning to Weiss.

"Not a chance. Since the battle, entry and exit from Atlas has been tightly regulated and Winter would have told me if Jaune had come through. She knows his face and said she would keep a close eye out for him. I suppose it's not impossible but highly unlikely. Winter's men are nothing but the best," Weiss said.

"Yeah. When their commander isn't making eyes at our uncle that is," Yang said causing a groan to come from both Ruby and Weiss, Blake just shaking her head.

"My sister is NOT interested in your uncle!"

"Keep telling yourself that, princess. Do you have any idea how many people asked me if they were a thing after their little show in front of the school?" Weiss stuttered a bit as she tried to argue back, but found no words. The very notion was ridiculous!

"Okay, enough please Yang. Can we just go get some lunch or something? I wanted to see Pyrrha too but..after that, I think it's best we leave her to Ren and Nora."

"Im with Blake on that one, sis," Ruby said. Yang nodded and they began making their way back out. Ruby gave one last look towards Pyrrha's room as they rounded the corner and it was lost from sight. " _She really does love him…"_ for reasons she couldn't explain that thought made a strange sick feeling pass through her, but it faded as quickly as it came.

They went downtown to one of the noodle shops that Sun had recommended last time they saw him and ordered their food. Ruby noticed that Blake seemed rather distracted while Yang and Weiss-despite her begging them not too-had re-opened the debate on Qrow and Winter. "Look ice queen, all I'm saying is she could do a LOT worse."

"Worse than a man who drinks his liver into shutdown every day? Somehow I doubt that theres much worse than that."

"Guys! Can we PLEASE drop this for two seconds?" Ruby pleaded. They quieted down and nodded, letting Ruby turn to Blake. "What's wrong? You've barely said two words since we got her." Blake looked from her, to Weiss and finally Yang, saw there was no point in lying and took a deep breath

"Im just..worried about my parents," she said softly. Yang's eyes widened a bit, her arm slowly going around Blake's waist as she leaned into her. Yangs other hand took one of hers, squeezing tightly

"What happened to them?" She asked

"Nothing..yet. But my mother was pretty afraid last time we talked and you know my mother from what I've told you, Yang. She's never afraid of anything."

"Is someone threatening them?" Weiss asked

"The white fang is. Some faunus still loyal to my dad passed along some information that Sienna is losing her control over a lot of her people. Their..following Adam's way now more than her own." The mention of the name caused an involuntary shake to pass through Yang. Blake slowly picked her flesh hand up and kissed the back of it softly, putting her a bit more at ease.

"Perhaps they should leave..come to Vale or something where it'd be a bit safer."

"You think I haven't tried, Weiss? I've begged my father to leave and come here, but he won't listen to me. He says as chieftain he can't just pack up and leave, it'd cause too much of a stir. And would effectively doom the people to unchallenged rule of the white fang."

"Well we all see what happens when you challenge them too much..if things are getting worse, his life could be in serious danger," Ruby said. Blake nodded and went silent as she stared down at her and Yang's intertwined hands. "Well..how about we go convince him in person?" Everyone looked at her then, their eyes wide.

"Go to Menagerie? Ruby, that's a bit of a trip isn't it? Especially considering everything going on around here," Weiss said.

"She's right…Ruby I can't ask the team to do that. We never know when we'll have another large grimm attack and-"

"Which is exactly why me and Blake will be going alone." Yang grinned at Blake who looked at her dumbfounded. "What? You honestly think I'd let this go? If they need a team for something, they can put Ren and Nora with Weiss and Ruby, right? And well..if it's important to you, it's important to me. I don't want you to go through something like this without me..wouldn't be much of a girlfriend otherwise right?" Blake's eyes watered as she pulled Yang down and kissed her, moving away after a few seconds.

"Thank you…so much," she whispered. Ruby and Weiss smiled at each other. Seeing these two happy never failed to help the two of them brighten up, and Ruby was thankful for it. After lunch, Blake and Yang decided to go back to their apartment to discuss the trip leaving Ruby and Weiss alone.

"So what would you like to do? Do you want to try and go see Pyrrha again?" Ruby sighed softly

"No..I think it's best we call it a day on that..i DID promise to come see you in your new place more often though right? How about we go hang out there until it's time for me to head home?" She smiled

"I think that sounds wonderful." Weiss smiled back

"Then lead the way princess." Weiss flicked her nose as she walked by. "Ow!"

"You had that coming, dolt."

"Yeah..i suppose I did," Ruby grinned and hurried after her. It was really was good to see Weiss again.

 **So this was just an update on where the rest of the main 8 are, what's going on exactly with Pyrrha as well as a few other things. next chapter, we re-join Jaune, so I hope that's something you'll look forward too**

 **Review/Fav/follow all of that, like I said im blown away by the support this has gotten already and I wanna make this the best story I can.**

 **Till next time everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers, and welcome to chapter 3. Firstly, holy crap 17 favorites and 26 follows. I don't think ill ever get used to that its..mind-blowing frankly. Secondly, im trying to work out a release schedule for this story so my updates stay consistent. Maybe give me some ideas in your review. Now let's a go!**

Chapter 3: Trouble on the road

 **-Mistral, 2 days later, early morning-**

Jaune had gotten and early start, not wanting to stay there any longer than was necessary. Really staying there two nights rather than one probably wasn't the best idea, but he knew if he'd tried to hoof it only on one nights rest after a fight like that he'd break down a lot faster. It was at least a three day walk to the next major settlement, and gods knew what he might encounter to make that trip even longer.

"At least it's kind of nice out..little cold though," he mumbled as a shiver ran up his back. The grass along the path still had a light coating of the morning dew, the dim orange sunrise causing it shine a bit. To keep his mind off the chill, Jaune mentally began going over a checklist of what he had on him. He had a small vial of fire dust for a fire that night, his sleeping bag and tarp he could use to make a shelter, and maybe a day and a half worth of food and water. He hadn't wanted to spend anymore of his reward on more just yet, so he was still running a little low.

The water was easily replaced, with the many streams he often came across, so at least there was that. Food was the tricker bit. The only times he could stock up was at the larger settlements, the smaller ones were always struggling to keep enough for just themselves so he never asked them for anything.

He wasn't fool enough to believe he had business hunting for anything either. Despite popular belief he knew it WAS plenty different than hunting Grimm. Grimm would come to you, especially a lone target like him, but anything you could hunt to eat would head for the hills and he wasn't skilled with a long range weapon to effectively get anything. "Not like Pyrrha. She could get enough to feed a small army with just her weapon-"

He stopped himself and let out a long sigh. He had to stop doing that. Thinking of Vale, of his friends in team RWBY, CVFY, and of Ren and Nora always saddened him. But whenever Pyrrha's name so much as flashed through his mind he felt so much guilt and anger with himself that it often began to physically pain him. Knowing that Pyrrha was still hurting over it from his conversation with Ruby a couple days ago had only served to amplify this feeling. 'She'll be okay eventually..shes way too strong to have someone like me drag her down forever'

He wondered if this was what Blake had felt like when she had wanted to run away after Yang's arm had been cut off by Adam. "No..Blake never actually ran. So it's not even close to being the same," he said softly. He hung his head and went back to just going over whatever he could to distract himself. After another couple hours of walking he began to sniff a bit when the smell of something burning hit him. "Whats…" He followed it and soon came upon the remains of a trader caravan. Several bodies lined the road, while some simply lay where they'd been killed.

"H..Help…me.." A pleading voice drew him towards the center of the trashed carts. He found a man who didn't look all that much older than Jaune hunched over, half of his face covered in burns and two arrows were sticking in his left side. In the mans hand hung a weapon hooked to a chain. Jaune hurried over to the wounded huntsman and carefully moved him to a somewhat better position.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked softly, the injured mans eyes remained unfocused. Jaune carefully used some of his aura to examine the wounds, and what he discovered wasn't good. The the arrows had managed to hit his lungs. There was no way to know how long he'd been here like this, but Jaune knew he probably didn't have long.

"W…Water…" the hoarse gasp made him jump a bit, but he quickly nodded and tilted his canteen, letting the man drink until he closed his mouth, Jaune taking that as the signal to stop. "The b-black lotus.."

"What?"

"That's..who did this. Their a..v-very powerful bandit tribe. Probably the biggest this side of Mistral-" a coughing fit washed over him. Th coughs were heavy and wet sounding, a small glob of blood coming out as he settled again. . "I was hired to..protect the people of this caravan. We were -cough- on the way to Shion but..well you can see for yourself.."

Jaune kept one hand close to his sword, his eyes scanning quickly in every direction, back to the man then repeating the same quick look around. "How many of them were there?"

"I don't know exactly..they shot me before they jumped everyone else, so I couldn't do anything. I didn't have my aura up because I didn't see it coming..i tried to get up but one of them just hit me with some fire dust then everything went black.." The mans breathing was getting more labored the longer he spoke, every hacking cough forcing more blood out of his mouth.

"Im sorry..I wish there was something I could do but I don't think anything I have with me can save you-." The man grabbed his arm, his eyes becoming clear for a moment

"No..and I wouldn't ask you to waste supplies on this..i know im finished. But..There is..something you still can do. Please..find these sick bastards..and make them pay..they've killed so many people..men women and never care..." Jaune felt like a ball of ice had dropped into his stomach, followed by a deep burning anger. He gripped the mans hand tightly in one of his own.

"You have my word. They'll live to regret every single one of the lives they've taken." A small smile formed on the mans lips before his eyes clouded over, his grip wavering slowly before going limp all together.

"T..Thank you. .." His hand dropped and the light left his eyes entirely, his aura dissipating into nothingness. Jaune carefully lowered him down and angrily punched the ground. These bastards…what gives them the right? What did these people ever do to deserve this?! He stood and glanced around at the bodies, his fist clenching tightly.

"What do I do first though.." He pulled out his map and studied it carefully. The next major settlement was pretty far away still, but there were a few minor ones, the nearest being about a 4 hour walk give or take. He sighed heavily as he stood up, "don't worry..i'll send some people for you." He took off towards the settlement at an even pace. Chances are the caravan had passed through that settlement and as such, they'd probably be willing to help.

He had only been walking for about an hour or so however when he began to notice quick blurs of movement out of the corner of his eye. At first he thought he had imagined it, but after the third time, his hand moved closer to the hilt of his weapon.

He was having a hard time figuring out who or what exactly it was. They were staying just out of range of his direct vision, hiding among the shadows still filling the forest so it appeared as nothing but a blur. 'Grimm would have attacked by now..unless it's waiting for it's pack..no, it's too cautious for that. Got to be a bandit, then. Probably the same ones too.' His train of thought was broken by another blur to his right. Now he was starting to feel a bit nervous. There's no way it got across the road to the other side without him realizing it. That meant he had at least two stalkers.

Deciding he'd had enough, he tossed his pack down and activated the release on his shield. "Okay, I think I've had about enough of this 'lets chase the huntsman' game you've been playing. Show yourselves!" He shouted into the trees around him. For a few minutes there was only silence, and he thought for a moment he really had imagined it. Not the first time in recent months something happened that had him questioning his own sanity. Just as he was about to give up, two figures stepped out, one on each side of him.

"Very good. You noticed us rather quickly, did you not? Your truly clever." The taller one wearing a leather chest piece and shredded up pants was the one who spoke. His voice was deep and scratchy, somewhat reminding Jaune of the sound of something scraping along a piece of sandpaper. The man looked at Jaune over his long reddish-brown hair with eyes that were so dark that they looked almost black. His mouth had a wicked looking grin, and his hand clasping at grip of a twisted blade clipped to a belt on his waist which made Jaune keep one hand on his own weapon.

"I believe that means I win the bet, does it not brother?" He asked, facing his companion. His clothing was almost identical to the taller one, but his eyes were a faded amber color with his own hair spiked up rather than hanging everywhere. His weapon appeared to be a pair of hooks attached to two straps on his forearms. Both men wore chains around their necks with a black lotus flower symbol on the ends.

"I expected a tougher time with this. If you black lotus cowards are going to come straight to me theres not as much fun," Jaune said, drawing his sword and holding it level. "So..what're your names?" The taller one laughed under his breath before looking back at Jaune.

"Ah…yes, how very rude of myself. I am Charon, and this is Nhilus. And your name is…?"

"None of your concern. And drop the fake politeness if you wouldn't mind, its actually insulting." Charon's eyes widened a bit but his smirk never left his face. Jaune had a feeling he was used to being told something like that, and the fact he was still free didn't mean anything good for the ones before him who tried it. "Why did you kill those people back there? And don't bother denying it, the huntsman told me it was your group."

"He was still alive was he? Two arrows and a face full of fire dust and he still hangs on long enough to talk. Well, you hunters are a stubborn lot, I'll grant you that much," Charon said

"Or perhaps your losing your touch, brother." Charon gave Nhilus a glare but the man pretended not to even notice. "To answer your question kid..that's what happens when you cross us. See around here, if you want to trade in peace, you pay a small toll when a member of the black lotus approaches you, and your allowed to go on your way. Its how it's always worked around here."

"Indeed. But sometimes, like today, a caravan will hire a huntsman and because of that think it's a good idea to snub off to the debt collector when he makes his rounds. An example had to be made," Charon said. Jaune's fist clenched tighter around the grip of his sword.

"These are people you sick asshole! Not animals for you to exploit!" Charon and Nhilus simply smirked in that same amused way, making him clench his teeth so hard he thought they might start cracking.

"People ARE animals..it's just a matter of which animal is top of the food chain. That would be us…and you my friend.." Jaune saw Nhilus blur forward and out of his direct view. Before he could react he felt a boot connect with his back, his aura barely absorbing the impact, but still sending him forward in Charon's waiting fist which collided with his throat which sent him hard to the ground. "…are just the prey." Jaune's fist clenched even tighter on his blade, coughing a few times before glaring up at him.

"We'll see about that!" He swung upwards, Charon jumping backwards to avoid the strike. Jaune quickly got to his feet, keeping his shield close to his body as he made a quick half circle to get both brothers in front of him. Nhilus was the faster of the two, so Jaune paid extra mind of him. The brothers drew their weapons and took a stance, their eyes locked squarely on Jaunes own. _'Just breathe..their just stronger versions of the same thing you've been fighting for close to a year. Focus.'_

Nhilus leapt forward his arms spinning in a wide arc, the hooks clanging off the face of Jaune's shield, forcing him to back up. Jaune planted his left leg and pushed forward, knocking Nhilus off balance but immediately had to turn and use his semblance to reflect a strike fro Charon. He rolled out of the way when Nhilus went to hit him in the back again, but instead of the brothers knocking one another over, Charon caught his brothers hand and threw him around and towards Jaune. He barely got his shield up in time to block it, but because he didn't have his feet planted, the impact sent him into a tree behind him.

"Ha! This is rather amusing if nothing else, is it not?" Charon laughed as Jaune got back to his feet. They circled around him on both sides, weapon at the ready. Jaune felt a feeling of dread starting to seep in, his grip on his sword wavering a bit. These guys were on a whole different level than common bandits. It made sense, if the lotus was a high-profile organization, they didn't get that rep by hiring losers.

"Damn.. _damn_ ….." Jaune said through his teeth as Nhilus and Charon both charged him. His body glowed white as he forced his semblance outwards. Their weapons hit the barrier and knocked them backwards, Charon's sword flew from his hand, while Nhilus had to dig his hooks into the ground to keep from sliding any further. Taking his chance, Jaune ran towards Charon, jumped off the edge of a log and swung his sword down, aiming for the chest. "Who's the prey now?!" Charon only smirked up and suddenly Jaune felt his legs being grabbed and being brought down hard onto the ground, his head bouncing off a rock.

"That..would be you," Nhilus said as he stood over him. Charon retrieved his sword and kicked Jaune in the side to roll him over onto his back.

"You've got some bravery and a bit of skill. I'll grant you that much. That little last ditch effort of yours would've taken out a lesser fighter. Too bad for you, your dealing with the genuine article."

Jaune grit his teeth, his sword hand slowly reaching for the grip. Nhilus saw this and stomped on his hand before he could try and bring it up. "You don't know when to quit do you?" Jaune growled and gathered his semblance into his left fist, hitting the back of his knee. The foot left his hand as Nhilus cried out in pain, stumbling backwards. Jaune swept it towards him, feeling the edge of the blade catch him in the side, tearing a line into the skin, a red stain spreading over the spot. As Nhilus fell back, Jaune went to try and get Charon but before he could, he felt a sharp pain in his gut right below the end of his chest piece.

"Your more trouble than your worth, you brat. How DARE you harm my brother!" Charon withdrew the sword from Jaune and punched him as hard as he could. Jaune coughed and held his stomach, feeling a warm liquid running between his fingers. Nhilus, his eyes flaring angrily. "Would you care for the finishing blow, brother?"

"Gladly." He limped over, his weapons raised high over his head. Before he could strike however, the sounds of several voices reached them. "Huntsmen?" He asked. Charon let out an irritated sigh and sheeted his sword. "Probably friends of this one. He won't survive that wound anyway..leave him." Nhilus nodded and kicked Jaune one final time before they left.

Jaune was struggling to keep himself from passing out. He hadn't been wounded in a while, but this was far worse than the last time. He barely registered the concerned voices that soon surrounded him.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad. We need to get him help right away if he's going to make it. Sir, can you tell us what happened? Who did this to you? Wheres the people you were traveling with?"

"Im..A..Alone.." Jaune whispered, his head starting to spin.

"He's all alone? Damn.."

"Enough. Help me at least bandage this then we can get him better aid." Jaune remembered them turning him onto his back and then nothing else as a blackness washed over him.

 **Got this one done after a bit of a delay. Im very very sorry for that, and I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Review/follow/fave all of that**

 **See you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again readers, and welcome to the next chapter of divided. Im glad that the last chapter went over so well as I don't have a ton of confidence in my ability to write fight scenes. Im working on it though. Now then. Enough of my babble. Lets begin!**

- **Vale, medical center** -

Pyrrha winced a bit as she walked carefully, one hand on a rail, Nora walking slowly behind her just in case.. "Your doing great, Pyrrha. Just keep your feet moving slowly okay? Don't strain yourself," she said. Pyrrha breathed in sharply when a bolt of pain shot up her back and she had to stop. "Breathe okay? Deep breaths," Nora encouraged her, keeping her from falling as she doubled over. When the pain passed, her hand clenched the rail angrily.

"This is hopeless.." She muttered. Nora shook her head, but Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. Yes it is. It's been months, Nora..this isn't fair."

"Your being too hard on yourself, Pyrrha. Aura only does so much, and you took a hell of a hit to your back. You can't just shake that off in a few months. And hey, they said your already ahead of the curve of the recovery time-"

"They say that all the time, but nothing ever changes! It's always 'another month and you'll be back to it!' But it never is just one more month. I may not ever be able to fight like I did before, and that's killing me right now." Nora sighed sadly as she started walking again. After a long silence Pyrrha sighed herself."Im sorry…I shouldn't be snapping at YOU..I'm just so tired of feeling useless now. Not when theres so many jobs that I could be doing."

"Your not useless. And your job right now is to get better, nothing else. Ren and I want our teammate back to full strength, then we'll be out breaking legs together in no time!" In spite of herself, Pyrrha found herself laughing along with her. She was thankful Nora was the one who always helped her with this. It was dull and depressing around here constantly, and she needed to laugh sometimes. Nora was right of course. Moping around wouldn't fix things. She'd done that enough lately. She took a deep breath and slowly let go of the rail. Seeing this, Nora shifted a bit, her arms raising a bit.

"Just be very careful and if you feel like your about to fall tell me, you got that?" Pyrrha nodded and carefully took a step. Her leg shook just a little, but nothing else. She slowly took another step, and smiled a bit when again nothing happened. It was on the third step that she began to feel the pain creeping up, but she ignored it, continuing to put one foot in front of the other. Before she knew it, she was approaching the end, but her back was throbbing so bad she was having a hard time standing, the pain radiating from the base of her spine all the way into the back of her head.

"N-Nora I think I-" Before she even realized she had started to fall forward, Nora was throwing an arm around her to keep her upright. "I was so damn close that time.." She muttered bitterly.

"Exactly." She smiled when Pyrrha glanced up at her confused. "Well I mean..that's the furthest you've walked without help of some kind since you started this right? That's progress. It hurts, but your able to ignore it, at least for a while right?" Pyrrha nodded slowly. "That means eventually it'll hurt less then you can try walking further."

"I..I suppose your right.." Pyrrha whispered, staring at the spot where she'd let go of the rail and where she had finally stopped. It wasn't quite the end, but it was a fair distance and she'd done it without Nora holding her up or holding onto the rail. That thought made her smile widely, feeling for the first time in a while that maybe there WAS light at the end of the tunnel after all. The two of them made their way back to her room, Nora helping her the whole way, not wanting to push their luck today. After Pyrrha was settled in, Nora had a nurse call for some food for her.

"Ren will be thrilled to hear this. I'll send him a message. He should almost be in Patch."

"Why did he go there anyway?"

"Ah, Ruby said she wanted to talk to him about something, I don't know. You know him, always the silent one." Pyrrha smiled and shifted a bit to a more comfortable position.

"How are things with you and Ren these days, Nora? You both are always fretting over me so much, I feel bad for taking your time away from one another," she said. Nora shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about all of that, Pyrrha. Were better than I ever could have hoped for. Yeah, between you and the missions we still have to take, we don't get much time to ourselves, but what we do get is worth every second of it. I..well I love him."

She said, a big grin on her face which Pyrrha returned.

"You have no idea how many times I was screaming in my head for you to say that about Ren at Beacon. You two were hopeless."

"Us? Oh please. If anything we took notes from how you were with Jaune-" she stopped short, but too late. Pyrrha's face saddened as she looked down at her hands. _Bravo Valkyrie. Definitely your finest moment there_ , She scolded herself. "Pyrrha? You okay?" Nora asked softly.

"Do..you think he thinks about me at all?" She asked after remaining silent for a bit. Nora's eyes widened a bit before she sighed and nodded.

"I do. Even though he did what he did, Im sure he does." Nora hadn't heard Pyrrha mention him without someone else bringing it up in a while. It was one of those subjects she always seemed to want to avoid, but never could for one reason or another. "He cares about you a lot Pyrrha..maybe even loves you." At this, Pyrrha scoffed.

"Sure he does..you don't just leave someone you love. Especially the way he did, running off without so much as a word."

"Well..to be fair we don't know exactly why he left, Pyrrha. He probably had reasons. Im not saying their good reasons or that I agree with him, but..you know Jaune, and you know he never does anything without some type of reason." Pyrrha's eyes watered as she gripped the blanket between her fingers tighter.

"How could he believe Im better off without him Nora? How? I need him now more than ever, and where is he? Nowhere to be found. It makes it rather hard to believe he gives a damn about me. I NEVER would have done this to him, reasons be damned!" She turned her face away from Nora as tears ran from her face to look out the window, "I hate him." She whispered.

Nora shook her head, "No you don't, and you shouldn't talk like that Pyrrha. Your hurting right now and I totally get why, but if you expect me to believe you could EVER hate Jaune you don't really know me at all. I may not know how Jaune feels about you exactly, but I know damn good and well about where you stand. Your in love with him." Pyrrha bit back to keep a small sob from leaving her chest.

"It doesn't matter.."

"Oh the hell it doesn't. Look, if you really do love him, you can't just give up on him. If this role was reversed and it was Ren and I apart for whatever reason, would you ever let me give up? Would you let me roll around in my own pity party until I didn't care anymore?"

"Nora-"

"Would. You. Do. It?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed as Pyrrha's watery green eyes met her own. After a long silence she shook her head. "That's what I thought. Were going to get you better and then were going to bring Jaune back to you. If I have to drag his sorry ass kicking and screaming, it's getting done." She leaned forward and gently hugged her. "I promise." Pyrrha hugged her back, sniffling a bit but smiling a little.

"Thank you.." She knew Nora was right. She wasn't going to let him leaving be it. One way or another, she would get through this then find him. What happened after..all she could do was hope.

- **Patch, Xiao Long home** -

Ren slowly walked up to the front door and knocked a couple times before folding his hand back to his side. After a few moments, the door creaked open and a smiling Taiyang greeted him. "Well now, this is a surprise. What brings you here, Ren?" Ren stared at him in confusion, glancing past him and not seeing Ruby behind him.

"I..forgive me, but did Ruby not tell you? Is she even here? She sent a message earlier saying she needed to speak to me," He said.

"Huh. She must've forgot to tell me or something. She's out back in her workshop if you don't feel like waiting. Just uh..watch your step back there, yeah?" He said letting Ren by and pointing to the sliding door near the back of the home. On the other side, Ren could see a small shed with a dim light shining out of it's one window. Opening the door, he stepped back outside, walking towards it.

As he drew closer, he could hear the faint clanging and scraping coming from it. It sounded as though something were attempting to break out, and he had to resist the urge to reach for his blades. He knocked a couple times, but got no response. "Perhaps she can't hear me over the racket," he said, knocking a bit louder during a gap in the noises. He heard a voice that drew closer until the door was finally opened.

Inside the doorway was Ruby, her hair tied back and what looked to Ren like a blacksmiths apron over her front. "Oh hi, Ren! I didn't expect you to be here so early," she said as she brushed herself off a bit, wiping her grime-covered hands on the apron.

"Ruby I'm right on time if your message was any indicator," he said showing her the time on his scroll.

"Oh wow, I really lost track of time. Cmon in! Sorry about the mess.." She said quickly as he barely avoided tripping over a box to his left. Inside the workshop was a large table in the center, boxes of what he assumed to be various bits and pieces of weapon parts and a weapon rack with a few empty slots.

"I don't believe I've ever been in here before..it really is something," he said.

"What this? Nah… Should have seen the size of the one Weiss has in her new place. Makes this look like a dump," she giggled. She pulled up a chair for him and sat back down in her own. Ren nodded towards crescent rose on the table. "Oh, Im making it so the recoil is reduced just a bit. I held it at a funny angle last hunt and nearly dislocated something, or at least felt like it. Is..Pyrrha doing any better today?"

"Yes, actually. Nora sent me a message saying she's been walking a bit without assistance. Not much, and it still hurt bit..it's a good sign. Pyrrha want's to get back out there quickly."

"Ah, I see. Im so happy to hear that, really. She's been really missed out in the field.

"I can imagine, for sure. Me and Nora certainly missed her.. So if you don't mind me asking..what's this all about? You sounded like it was rather important in your message." Ruby nodded, turning towards him fully.

"It is. Ren..it's about Jaune. I want to go get him." Ren looked at her in surprise, making her sigh. "Hear me out, okay? We get Weiss and Nora, we have four of us. We'd be able to keep each other safe easily that way. Just me and Weiss going would be a lot riskier."

"Ruby..it means a lot, but right now I'm not certain that's such a good idea-"

"Ren, do you not want to get him back as quick as possible?" She asked in shock. She hadn't expected Ren to be against the idea at all. As a matter of fact, she'd expected him to Be thrilled someone actually wanted to go do it instead of just talking it over.

"It's not that at all. Jaune is my friend as well. But..theres a few issues we'd have to work out. Firstly, we don't even know exactly where he is. Unless he told you when you spoke to him?" He sighed when Ruby shook her head. "Another issue is Pyrrha. It..it just wouldn't feel right to go without her."

"She doesn't have to know though.."

"Are you serious? You want me and Nora to LIE to her?"

"Ren, as long as we come back with Jaune I doubt she'll care, right?" Ren folding his arms gave her the answer to that question. "Ugh..your right. Im just..Im SO sick of this. Jaune should be here with us, Ren!" She huffed and hit her fist against the table in frustration. Ren put his hand on her arm, drawing her attention and she realized how loud she'd said that. "Sorry….how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay so calm about it? I really care about him and all, but you're his teammate and probably his closest friend. Im worried sick he'll get himself killed out there all over some stupid sense of 'oh I have to leave' he's gotten into his head, Nora stays mad at him, Pyrrha is heartbroken but..you never seem to let it get to you. How?" She asked softly. Ren put his hands on the table and folded them carefully, breathing in and out deeply before answering.

"Because I have been where he's been before." She must have looked confused by the amused look on his face. "When Nora had her leg broken during the fall, I blamed myself for it. Had I been faster maybe, I could have moved her away from that paladin that ended up crushing her." Ruby winced remembering how nasty the injury to Nora's leg had been that night. "I felt like I had come too close to losing her, and had it actually happened..I would have been even worse off, perhaps worse than Jaune." His eyes closed slowly, hands balling into fists.

"Afterwards, while she was in surgery, I remember feeling the need to just run and get out of there. How fair is this? That I'm here with minor injuries and Nora is a bloody mess?' I remember that thought going through my head several times as I left. Someone I love more than life itself was in danger and needed me and I could do nothing." The sorrow in his voice made Ruby reach out and pat his arm

"It wasn't your fault..you did everything you could."

"But _I_ wasn't convinced of that at the time Ruby. I kept telling myself that I should be ME on an operating table instead of Nora, then immediately regretted that train of thought for wishing that because Nora would go through what I was at the time." He chuckled softly at the mixed look of understanding yet confusion on Ruby's face. "Needless to say..my thought's were a jumble. I was out of my mind with worry not only for Nora but for everyone else still fighting at Beacon."

"And..how did you snap yourself out of it?" Slowly he turned, a smile breaking over his face.

"I managed to convince myself that all that mattered in the end was what I did for Nora going forward. To learn from my pain, but not let it consume me to where I lose more than I was willing too." His smile faded as he looked back at his hands. "Sadly, Jaune wasn't able to do that."

"So you think THAT is what it was? Guilt over Pyrrha being hurt?"

"Obviously I can't say for certain but If I were to put money on it..i'd say that's exactly it. He never told me the details of their confrontation with Cinder. You don't remember anything after you got to them, and Pyrrha..I know better than to bring it up right now. Nora obviously thinks I'm too lenient on him but..it's hard for me to blame him as I was no better off once." Ruby sighed heavily.

"I suppose..I still wish we could just go after him."

"As I said, I appreciate you wanting to help find him Ruby, I truly do. But without a starting point-"

"I….think I have a way around that, actually," Ruby said. Ren raised an eyebrow as she stood and excused herself, hurrying into the house. She returned shortly after that, carrying her scroll. "He changes his number every couple of missions or so, but he always tells dad the new one, all I gotta do is ask. If anyone knows people who can find him for us, it'll be him." She said dialing it. Ren heard a voice on the other end pick up after a few rings. "Uncle Qrow? I need a favor."

 **So um…34 favorites and 48 follows eh? Im..im almost speechless. Thank you so much to every single one of you, and I truly am grateful a lot of you are enjoying it.**

 **Review/follow/fave all of that**

 **See you guys in a couple days-hopefully- for chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers and welcome to this new chapter. Id like to take a second to thank you all-again-for all the likes and faves. 38 favorites and 57 follows..alright look I know I say this every chapter but I HAVE to acknowledge you all, because Its frankly an honor so many people like my story. So again, thank you.**

Chapter 5: Vendetta

Jaune's eyes slowly opened, struggling to focus in on his surroundings. It took a moment to realize that he was staring up at a roof rather than the open sky.' Im..in a building? How? Where? I thought I'd still be in the woods. Explains why Im on something comfy instead of the cold ground I guess...' He tried to sit up but found be couldn't from the sharp pain that went through him. His hand touched the spot where he'd been stabbed and he felt a thick bandage wrapped around it. It was then that he began to remember the voices that he had heard shortly before passing out.

"Well considering they didn't take my gear and leave me to bleed out, I got found by good people at least." Jeez, that sounded darker than he had intended it to be. He took a moment to look around the room now that his eyes had adjusted to the dim light. The room was relatively empty save for the bed he was on and a couple shelves next to a desk in the corner. The desk had a small stack of papers and folders as well as a a first aid kit. He couldn't see his stuff anywhere, likely it had been placed in a separate room. Just as he was about to lay back down, the door opened and the overhead light came on.

"Oh, your up!" Turning, he saw an older woman standing their with a relieved smile on her face. "We were rather worried about infection, you being out there like you were." She grabbed the first aid kit and pulled up the chair beside the bed. "Lean forward as far as your able, alright? Its about time to change your bandage," she said as she got out the roll of fresh ones.

Jaune winced a bit as she carefully helped him lean up. The throbbing pain caused him to grit his teeth, but he didn't flinch back as far this time because of her other arm propping him up. She carefully tugged on the edge of the wrapping to cut it away "How bad was it?" He asked as she unraveled the old bandages

"Pretty bad, unfortunately. The wound was deep and Saya was worried you'd bleed out before we could even got you here. The girl has never stopped pestering me for updates." Jaune closed his eyes and tried to put the name to one of the voices but he couldn't. His vision had blurred considerably by the time they rolled him over so he could even see them, and he had passed out not even a minute after that.

"If..you don't mind my asking, ma'am-"

"Ah. None of that ma'am nonsense. Im not THAT old, you know. Just call me Neith like everyone else, got that?" She smiled. Jaune chuckled softly and nodded.

"Alright Neith..where am I right now?"

"Nagano village of course. Haven't you ever been through here?" Jaune nodded silently relieved he hadn't been taken somewhere off his route. He had in fact been here before but always just passing through on the way to one mission or another, never really stopping to look around.

"Nagano huh? Well..I was coming here for help anyway, so I guess it works out alright." Noticing her frown, he stared down at his hands. "I found a destroyed trader caravan not far from Higanbana, the huntsman who was with them was still alive and managed to tell me what happened before..you know. If you have anyone that can go after them, I'm sure their families would be grateful."

"I'll get someone on it right after were done here. Is that how you got hurt? Were you chasing the people who did it?"

"Sort of. I was going to come here before I did anything else to make sure it was taken care of, and I got jumped by two of the people who probably at least led the attack." He winced a bit as she pulled the new wrapping tight before taping it down.

"Well..you may want to speak to the village leader about this. We may need to warn anymore caravans coming our way, maybe send a couple of our own out with them to help," she said, putting away the first aid supplies and walking them back over to the desk. "You should be good, just try not to strain yourself too much and those should be ready to come off in a day or two."

Before he could reply, Jaune heard the door in the other room clang open. "Neith! Is he awake yet?" A voice called. Neith sighed in frustration before walking out, closing the door back.

"Saya for the hundredth time, stop coming in here and yelling. I have two more patients further down the hall. Secondly, yes he is BUT he literally just woke up. Whatever is so important that you need to discuss with him can wait until he's at least had breakfast, can it not?" Jaune could hear the sigh of the girl and a few minutes of silence followed before Neith's tone softened a bit. "What's gotten into you? Do you know this boy?"

"No..but if I'm right about who did this to him…I need this, okay? I just..I need it."

"Very well..lets get him some breakfast and I promise you can speak to him right after that IF he's feeling up to it. Am I clear?" Jaune didn't hear a reply, but she must have nodded. "Good. Now since your so keen, you can go get the food. Tell Char to give us the usual."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." The door closed and Neith made her way back in.

"Apologies..you heard all that yes?" When he nodded, she shook her head a bit. "That girls obsession is going to get her killed one of these days, I swear." Jaune must have looked confused, because she waved her hand dismissively. "I'll let her be the one to tell you. You think you'll be able to speak to her? She can be a little..abrasive."

Clearly she doesn't know where I come from. No one beats Nora in that department. The thought made him chuckle aloud, "Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem. If she was one of the ones who saved my life well…would be rude to not at least speak to her right?" Neith smiled and went to leave but stopped when Jaune cleared his throat. "Do..you think I can get some water? And maybe bring my scroll to me?"

"Certainly." She disappeared into the main part of the building and soon came back with the water and his scroll as well as his shirt. "I figured you may want this before you speak to her." He was grateful for her thinking of that and slipped it on before taking the glass and downing the glass in three big gulps, the cold water easing his throat. "My word, your more thirsty than you realized huh? I'll grab you another one if you want."

"That'd be great, thank you," he said powering up his scroll as she took the glass and left again. Unsurprisingly, he had no messages waiting. Pulling up his contacts he scrolled down, clicked and began typing a message.

 _J: Hey, are you up?_

 _It was ten minutes before he got a response_

 _T: I am NOW. What's going on?_

 _J: I've hit a bit of a delay, I was wondering if you could tell the contract giver that for me._

 _T: How big of one?_

 _J: A couple days, unfortunately. Had a..incident on the road and had to get patched up._

 _T: …what exactly happened?_

He let out a long sigh. He was debating wether or not to involve him in this, but now that he'd already mentioned his wound, no way it was getting dropped. Neith came in with his water and handed it to him, "hey..thanks," he smiled

"My pleasure." The door closed behind her again and after downing the new water just as quick, he went back to his conversation.

 _J: Have you dealt with the Black Lotus before?_

 _T: Oh for the love of..you managed to get THEM pissed off at you? Bravo._

 _J: Didn't answer my question. Why have you never mentioned them at all?_

 _T: Yes I have, and believe me, you need to watch your back more than ever now. They have a big presence in the low lands, especially around the bigger settlements. Closer you get to the kingdom though, the better it gets._

 _J: I didn't exactly ASK them to stick a sword in my gut. You willing to give me a hand with these guys? And why did you never tell me about them? Your dodging that one._

 _T: Because I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to travel through their territory AND piss them off at the same time when it's just you for one thing. I mentioned there were bigger tribes out there, but the Lotus are really tight-lipped. Most people IN their range of influence are afraid to even talk about them because their informants are everywhere. And you want to take them out? Are you mad? This isn't like taking down common Tribes, Jaune. These guys make people like Grapha look like a school yard bully. Theres a leadership, different branches..you can almost call them Mistrals own White Fang minus the human hatred._

 _J: Again, not answering my biggest question. Will you help? Cmon. You still owe me one for saving your ass in Kaito when you were fooling around with someones wife._

 _T: I had everything under control!_

 _J: The scars on your back say otherwise. Pretty sure I picked up a couple because of it too and was bed ridden from that assholes poison right along with you. Did I hesitate back then?_

 _T: Twist my arm some more why don't you? Gods give me strength…fine. I'll ask around, see if I can scrounge up the others. But were finishing out this contract first. I went through too much damn trouble to set this up and it's way too big a payday not to do it._

 _J: Alright sounds good. I'll be on my way as soon as I can._

 _T: I hope you know what your doing._

 _J: Makes two of us, doesn't it? Im going to get some rest._

 _T: Yeah you'd better. Take care, brother._

 _J: Always. See you soon._

He heard the main door open and Saya's voice floated in as he put his scroll off to the side. A few minutes later, Neith entered carrying a plate of food for Jaune. "It's just bacon and some eggs, but hopefully it helps." The mere smell of the food made Jaune's stomach grumble and he nodded before digging in. He finished it quickly and handed the plate back. "Thank you..it was delicious."

"Thank Char if you get to see him. That man could make a pile of dirt a five-course feast if you gave him enough time."

"Yeah? You'll forgive me if I just take your word on that one," he said. They both chuckled softly before they heard the sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway. Standing there, Jaune saw who he assumed to be Saya, and judging by the irritated sigh Neith let out moments later, he was right.

"Could you not even wait the fifteen seconds it would have taken for me to come get you? Honestly, Saya youI-" Jaune put a hand on her arm, drawing her attention back to him.

"It's fine. Cmon in, I hear you've been wanting a word with me for a little while now." She nodded and made her way in, Neith mouthing 'good luck' to him as she left them to talk. Saya was roughly his age from what he could figure, she had long brown hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail, but her eyes are what threw him off for a moment. They were a dark amber color and she had a look of seriousness on her face that could rival some of the most vicious people Jaune had fought since leaving Vale.

"Was it the Lotus?" She spoke in a low voice, glancing over her shoulder as she did so. Jaune's eyes widened a bit then slowly narrowed back

"How did you know-"

"You should answer my question since I asked first. Common decency right?" Oh Jaune could already tell he would regret agreeing to this little talk before it was over. He gave her a slight nod, and she relaxed back in the chair. "I know because even though everyone here is too cowardly to do anything about it, were only in the shape were in because of them. Those assholes come through here once a month, take our supplies, a big cut of any money that anyone has earned, you name it. And no one does ANYTHING about it because they keep the Grimm off us. And because their afraid of another purging."

"So..it's like a protection game..you give them your stuff, they keep the Grimm off your village.."

"Exactly." Jaune bit his lip and carefully mulled over his options for how to put this next comment.

"Then your people aren't cowards. I wondered why I haven't found any Grimm around this stretch of villages..they do a good job of that at least." He held his hand up, "Hear me out okay? Ive seen a few burned out villages before and maybe they just don't want to end up like them." Saya glared at the floor, her fists trembling.

"It's not worth this though! Were..were basically just cattle ready to be slaughtered if we ever step out of line. We have a few warriors here, but last time we tried to stand up to them, we had to deal with a purge-"

"There's that word again..purge. What..what do they do during one?" Saya's eyes watered angrily, her fingers curling out and digging into her knees.

"What DON'T they do during them? They smash and burn down shops, they beat anyone who tries to stop them, and then when their done, They drag a handful of people into the town square, give us some big speech about loyalty and then fucking kill them right in front of us. My..my mother was one of those last time.." Jaune felt his heart sink.

"If..if all that's true..why did Nieth say you guys would extra protection with caravans? If no one wants to push their luck-"

"If you had told her it was the Lotus who did this to you she wouldn't be saying that, I promise. She would've clammed up at best or worse told you to shut up and don't talk about them. Or at least that's what she does to me. Real easy to say that when YOUR mother wasn't the one killed, isn't it?" She said bitterly, her teeth gnashing against one another. Jaune waited for her to calm herself just a bit before speaking again

"What does this have to do with me?" She dried her tears and looked back at him, the same determination in her eyes as before.

"You plan on going after them, right?"

"Well..eventually..yes," Jaune said hesitantly. He did NOT like the direction this might be headed in, and sure enough, she stood up, a little grin on her face.

"Excellent. I'll go with you then."

"Uh…uh what now? You'll go WITH me? I don't think you hear me correctly, okay? I said _eventually_ Im going after them. Right now, I have to hurry up and get to Mistral because I have a big contract-" she folded her arms and glared down at him.

"Whats wrong? Think I can't handle myself?"

"No! I never said-"

"You were thinking it."

"Actually I was thinking I work better on my own!" He snapped, raising up a bit more despite the pain it caused. "I don't need another mouth eating my food and another person to watch out for!"

"Oh yes, clearly. You work SO much better on your own that's why you almost bled out all over me and Koji while we were dragging your dead weight self here right? Why are you alone? Too good to share some glory? Going for the brooding type?"

Jaune snapped his look up at her. "Or maybe Im just not looking to be someones babysitter! Im not your damn mother-" her fist colliding with the side of his jaw cut him off. _Okay..in retrospect..kinda had that coming._ The words had poured out and he had registered it far too late. He coughed and spit out the little bit of blood from his mouth. She hit a LOT harder than she looks like she should be able too. "Im..sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But if you want to go out and avenge her, avenge your people? Your better off finding your own path to it. Latching onto mine..it's not something you want to do." The sadness in his voice caused her expression to soften just a bit.

"Why? What happened to you? Is there a reason your on your own?" She asked, sitting back down.

"You sure you want to know?" When she nodded he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at her. A little over a year ago..I failed someone I love back in Vale. There was a big battle there and..and She was nearly killed..because she had to come save me from an opponent I couldn't finish off."

"Wait…a big battle about a year ago..Vale.." Her eyes widened as she realized it. "You were at Beacon?!"

"I was. Me and my team and most of our classmates." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "We fought all night..most of us got one critical injury at least..but one was almost fatal."

"You consider yourself a failure for that? You guys saved the CCT tower!"

"Barely. And look at the cost..Headmaster Ozpin is still missing, My friend Yang lost her arm, Nora ALMOST lost her leg..and Pyrrha.." He choked up a bit, his eyes full of tears. "She had her spine almost completely broken. If her aura had been shattered already like mine had..she's lucky."

"Pyrrha? As in Pyrrha Nikos?" Jaune nodded and Saya ran a hand over her face. "Your Jaune Arc..holy hell how did I miss that?! I saw your match at the Vytal festival."

"The hair probably..its a lot longer and I ditched my hoodie and old armor a while ago." After an uncomfortable silence, Saya spoke again.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be by her side."

"Look, I'm not talking about this anymore. Its been over a year, I've moved on from all that. Their better off. Back on topic-"

"You don't want me with you because of her?"

"I don't want another person's well being on my conscience. If those two men attack me again, I doubt I'll win. They might even bring help, and these are ruthless people..as you well know."

"Your..your right.." Saya stood and walked towards the doorway but stopped herself. "Your staying right? For a couple days?"

"Don't have much choice. Wouldn't get far with me still having problems moving and if even a low-level Grimm or Bandit group find me Im done. So yeah..until Neith says Im good to go, your stuck with me for now."

"Then..can you at LEAST promise me you'll think about it? Im not saying you'll change your mind or anything but if your stuck here anyways-"

"Okay, okay. I'll at least think about it..I owe you that much." She nodded and closed the door, leaving him to his thoughts. _This is going to be a loooong two days isn't it?_

 **Hey there all, Hunter here and thanks for reading this chapter! Wanted to get it done sooner but ive been a bit sick, so apologies for the wait but I kinda didn't want to get puke on my keyboard :p**

 **At any rate..review/follow/fave all that good stuff. Next chapter we get the ball rolling on another plot im eager to write.**

 **Take it easy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again readers and welcome to this new chapter. Ive been waiting to really expand on the plot points with BB for a while and hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did coming up with it.**

Chapter 6: To Menagerie

- **Vale, Blake and Yang's apartment-**

Yang for as long as she could remember had been the heaviest sleeper out of all the members of her team. Ruby often teased her about how one time after a particularly bad mission it had taken the combined efforts of not only their own team but drafting Nora and Pyrrha to wake her up. All that had gone out the window after the battle at Beacon however.

At first it was mostly physical, as a result of her prosthetic arm. The nerves not having properly adjusted, they often caused an intense burning and stinging that would keep her awake all night. It had taken weeks of medication and monitoring to get her back to some degree of normal.

Even after that had faded however and Yang was able to stay asleep, the nightmares began not long after that. They varied in their events, but two elements always stayed the same: Blake and Adam. Images of her being too late that night and Adam killing Blake right in front of her plagued her repeatedly for months. That had taken a lot longer to fade, and even then they still hadn't left. She still got them occasionally to this day. Now even the slightest thing being out of place could cause her to wake up in a bit of a panic.

This morning it was the other side of the bed being empty that caused it. A thud from somewhere in the apartment had stirred her. Her eyes had barely been open and when she reached over to where Blake normally was, she had felt nothing there. Sitting up, she looked around quickly before realizing that she could hear footsteps in the other room. Taking a deep breath to ease herself, she rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed, noticing it was barely past five in the morning.

Walking into the other room she saw Blake sitting in the kitchen, looking down at a book, trying to read. "Yknow..might be more comfortable if you were in the living room or our room," Yang said. Blake looked up at her, sighing softly.

"Did I wake you? Im sorry." Yang shook her head and walked over, sitting beside her and taking one of her hands in her own. "I just thought I'd get head start today since we have to leave kind of early. The thud was me trying to get my mug down so I could make some tea..I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Blake. I promise. But your up early even for today, aren't you? We don't have to be at the docks until around one." Blake looked down at their hands and ran her thumb against Yang's palm slowly, her ears drooping a bit. "Your worried about your parents still." Blake nodded slowly

"It's hard not too...the danger just keeps getting worse and worse. I keep thinking Im going to get a message saying that something has happened to them.." Yang squeezed her hand tighter.

"Were going there to help, Blake. We'll get them out of there and if we can't we'll keep them safe. No one is going to touch them, I swear." Blake smiled a bit and used her free hand to wipe her eyes before frowning again. "Blake.."

"The trip isn't exactly short Yang..we might be too late-"

"Stop that." Her voice was firm and full of confidence, just like always. "Im not going to let you convince yourself that everything is going to turn out bad. I never have let you, and I'm not starting now. We WILL keep them safe and they WILL be alright. You should know by now I don't break my promises."

"But-" Yang cut her off by leaning in and giving her a quick kiss which left her silent.

"Now then. Are you going to stop thinking like that or do I have to kiss you until you do? Honestly, Im good with either," she grinned. Blake couldn't help the smile that came out after that and she shook her head, laughing a bit.

"If that's your idea of a punishment, have to say your not exactly inspiring good behavior."

"Meh. Good behaviors overrated anyways," Yang said with a wink. She kissed the top of Blake's head as she stood up and made her way to the fridge. "Now then since I know asking you to just come back to bed wouldn't work,, you are going to go relax in the living room and I am going to make us breakfast since I'm wide awake now anyways." Blake knew there was no point in even trying to convince Yang off this plan, so she only nodded and walked into the living room; laying on her side on the couch as she tried to get back to reading.

 _She's right, what's the point in worrying myself sick? If they were in IMMEDIATE danger mom would have said so. So we probably do have time'._ That made sense to her, and even though she still felt a little twinge of doubt in the very back of her mind she was able to ignore it. Yang's confident grin and words always helped put her mind at ease. It was just one more thing Blake loved about her, as if she needed any more reasons.

She read in silence for a while not realizing how long until Yang tapped her on the shoulder to come eat. "Since when did you know how to make pancakes this good?" Blake said as she sat her fork down. Yang pouted at her

"Huh? Are you implying they aren't normally good?" When Blake rolled her eyes she broke out into a laughing fit. "Ah Ren taught me some of his tricks last time we visited him and Nora." She grabbed her and Blake's empty plates and began to wash them in the sink.

"Well the certainly explains a lot. Hard to beat Ren's, but you gave it a good try," she teased a bit, laughing when Yang splashed a bit of water on her. "Well hell..it's already after six, may as well take a shower and then we really need to finish packing." She bit back another laugh when Yang glanced at her, a big smirk on her face. "Down girl. We actually need to get stuff done. Plus were meeting Weiss and Ruby for lunch later."

"Your a tease. No fun." Yang said, pouting for real this time

" Oh you love me anyway and you know it," Blake called over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. Yang smiled softly as she put the dishes away

"You bet I do. More than anything." If you'd asked Yang around this time last year if the two of the would be where they are now, she never would have believed you. Having Blake in her life made everything after the battle easier knowing she had someone else beside her helping her through it all; just as she helped Blake over the guilt she'd suffered over Yangs arm. "Everyone needs someone like that I guess," she said softly before walking back towards their room.

- **Later that day-**

As planned, Blake and Yang met up with Weiss and Ruby to get some lunch before the two of them had to leave. Weiss had insisted on paying for everything even against Blake an Ruby's protests. "Weiss, aren't you the least bit worried? Ever since your father cut you off-" Weiss held her hand up to quiet her.

"Blake, I promise you don't have to worry. I have plenty saved up, not even counting what I still make from missions. So please just enjoy yourself and let ME worry about all that. My idea, my choice of place, my treat. End of debate." Blake sighed softly but nodded. Weiss could be as stubborn as Yang when she wanted to be, and that was no small feat. They then began to quietly discuss the plan once Blake and Yang arrived in Menagerie. "So you still intend to try and convince your father to leave?"

"Were going to TRY, yes. He's very adamant about staying, but Im sure I can convince them if Im actually there to talk to him instead of passing messages along to my mother."

"No worries, Blake. We got this,." Yang grinned. Blake leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling back.

"Your right. I should stay positive. It'll all work..out.." Her eyes fell towards Ruby who kept occasionally glancing at her scroll. Yang noticed and frowned.

"Sis? You okay?" She asked. No answer was given.

Weiss smacked her hand on a spot of the table directly in front of Ruby. Ruby jumped a bit, seeming to come back to the real world. "Your sister and Blake are asking you something dolt."

"Are you expecting an important call?" Blake said. The irony of her asking Ruby what had her so distracted wasn't lost on her. Ruby's eyes widened before she quickly put it away again, chuckling nervously.

"Me? Nah. Nope. Negatory. Does not compute." Seeing her teammates raise their eyebrows at her made her quickly made string of lies break down as quick as she'd said them. She stared down at her hands which were clasped together, fingers twitching. "I'm uh..expecting a call from Uncle Qrow sometime today or tomorrow so Im a little fidgety I guess.."

"A little? You've checked it fifteen times in the last twenty minutes," Blake said. "That's not even mentioning the times you may have checked it on the way here with Weiss."

"About ten times. She said she was checking for messages from you and Yang, though it makes a lot more sense now."

"Thanks, Blake. Really appreciate that." Ruby grumbled. Yang reached over and patted her arm.

"Ah cheer up sis. Their just teasing you a bit. Why is this call from Qrow so important?" Ruby shifted her feet nervously and avoided looking at them.

"I..had him ask around for people who may have seen Jaune." The others exchanged surprised looks, which made Ruby bury her face in her hands. "I know, I know. I just can't stop worrying alright? Ever since I heard from him again, I can't stop thinking about him."

"Ruby…we can't force him to come home, you realize that, right?" Weiss said softly

"Well…."

"Yang." Blake warned

"Alright, alright. Their right, Ruby. Its nice you care about him enough to be willing to go after him but-"

"But nothing! He's being an idiot and he's going to wind up getting himself hurt or worse, if it hasn't already happened! Im not going to sit here and let that happen. Over my dead body," she muttered as their food finally arrived. They ate in silence for a while, Ruby more poking at her food than anything else before Weiss spoke again.

"Say your uncle does manage to find him..what then?" Ruby glanced at her before going back to picking at the meal in front of her. "Ruby."

"I don't know, okay?! He has to actually find him first-"

"Okay can we change the subject please? This is Blake and mines last day here for a while, can we just enjoy?" Weiss and Ruby both nodded, and they spent the rest of the time telling a couple stories from back in school, including the dance where Nora had literally chased off a pair of girls from Ren and Ruby had destroyed the punch bowl by mistake.

"Hey! In my defense, I told you I couldn't walk in lady stilts." She pouted making Yang reach over and mess up her hair happily

"Uh huh. We know sis, but it was still funny."

"You guys suck," she said mumbled but then laughed right along with the rest of her team anyways.

. After lunch, they all made their way back to Blake and Yang's place to finish all the prep work. Weiss supervised-of course-while Ruby did her best to forget about Jaune for a moment to help her sister make sure everything was ready along with Blake.

"And you really don't think you overpacked?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope! Well..I don't think so anyways. Never been there myself, but I wanna be prepared." Truthfully, Yang doubted she'd ever be really prepared. She was beyond nervous about this whole mess, but was doing her absolute best not to show it. Blake needed her to stay firm in this, with her own mind no doubt still worried half to death over her family.

Once everything was in order they called for a lift to the docks and ended up there shortly before their ship was set to depart. "Your absolutely certain you have everything, yes?" Weiss asked.

"For the hundredth time, yes," Yang said

"Were fine, Weiss. Stop your worrying," Blake smiled as she gave her a quick hug.

"I know you are, I just don't want to get a message from Yang yelling in my ear again for letting her forget something." She was referring to the time Yang and Blake had to go to Vacuo for a hunt and Weiss had forgotten to remind Yang to take the paper with the missions exact location. After a day and a half of searching a VERY angry Yang had called her and had her just read the location out. Needless to say, the memory sent chills down her spine. Yang was truly a fright when she was upset.

"Never going to let me live that down are ya princess?" Yang gave her a big hug before turning to Ruby who had just gotten one from Blake. She did the same, patting Ruby's back gently. "You be good, okay? Try not to let vomit boy drive you too crazy when he's not even around. I love you Rubes," She said softly. Ruby smiled as they separated

"Love you too sis. Message us when you get there."

"It may be difficult. Scrolls can be..unreliable at best. But we'll try." With that, the two of them walked up the ramp and onto the ship, the ramp retracting as they did so. As the ship slowly began to move, Ruby and Weiss both waved until they saw the two disappear below deck and out of sight.

"Well..it's just us here now huh?"

"So it would appear..I guess we know how Ren and Nora feel now huh?" Weiss said, both of them chuckling a bit. "Ruby, would you like to come over again? You seem really..out of it lately. Id like to help if I can." Ruby nodded with a small smile

"I'd love that, actually..lead on, princess."

"Don't make me flick you in the forehead again."

"Hey, you didn't say anything to Yang calling you that! Why don't you ever hit her or flick HER forehead?" Ruby pouted.

"Because Im not suicidal yet," Weiss said flatly. After a brief silence, they both burst out laughing as they turned and made their way out of the shipyard and back into the main city area.

- **beneath deck of the ship-**

Yang whistled softly as they entered the room they'd be staying in during the trip. "This..is a lot more cozy than I was expecting, though that's what we get for letting Weiss book it for us I guess.." She tossed her bags into one of the corners while Blake neatly stacked hers on the opposite side. Yang flopped down onto the bed, sighing contently. "Annnnd nap time."

Blake laughed a bit under her breath before grabbing one of her books from her bag and laying beside Yang. "You DO look pretty tired.." Yangs arm spread out around Blake's shoulders, pulling her close. "Whatcha reading now? That looks different."

"Its just some sci-fi series Velvet recommended last time I talked to her. Can't say Im liking it so far, but Im willing to wait and see."

"You didn't like ME at first either and look how that turned out eh?"

"Oh quiet, you."

"Am I wrong?"

"You and Ruby were…interesting to me at first. Obviously we weren't friends at the time. I didn't dislike you, though." She leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "Besides..I love you now. So does that even matter?"

"Nah," Yang smiled. "I just like being reminded of it is all."

"Your horrible sometimes, you know that?"

"I try. So..don't suppose I can convince you to read to me till I fall asleep?" Blake smiled and moved closer, Yangs arm moving from behind her head to her waist.

"This isn't exactly a good book for that. Why are you in such a rush to sleep anyway?" Yangs smiled dropped, her eyes looking away from hers. Blake saw Yangs free hand go up to her hair and start winding a piece around it around her fingers. She slowly reached up and put her hand on her cheek. "Yang…whats wrong?"

"Huh? What makes you think somethings wrong?"

"Don't lie to me. I know when you start playing with your hair like that your nervous about something. Oh don't look so shocked, you think I wouldn't be able to know all your little tells by now? You did the same thing right before we went out that first time." Yang sighed heavily and buried her face into Blake's neck. Blake ran a hand up and down her back slowly. "Now tell me..what's wrong?"

"Im..scared. Of all of this. Your family is in danger and..and I don't know if I could take it if I had to see what will happen to you if we can't save them. I saw you fall into a pit like that once back at Beacon and I hated it so much. But this? I don't even want to imagine it. And…that's not even counting if..if HE is there.." Her voice began to tremble a bit. Blake held her tighter, kissing the top of her head

"He won't be there. Sienna doesn't trust him anymore and my father hates him for what he did to us. But..if he DOES show up..we'll be ready Yang. And we won't have to fight alone this time." Yang nodded, though Blake could tell she was still shaking a bit. "Shh…maybe you should sleep…we'll talk more after you get up okay?" Yang glanced up at her and slowly leaned up, pressing her lips against hers again. After a long moment Yang pulled away, her eyes already halfway closed.

"I love you.." She said softly, putting her head down against the pillow, falling off in a couple minutes. Blake brushed a few straw hairs from her eyes and kissed her forehead one more time.

"I love you too Yang. Sleep well." She relaxed back and read her book until she too fell asleep.

 **Wooo…got it done! So, BB is en route to Menagerie at last. Next chapter we get some more Pyrrha so hope you'll look forward to that**

 **Oh. My. God. Over 70 follows and almost 50 favorites. I..officially have no words. Every single one of you rule.**

 **Review/follow/fave all that mess**

 **Take it easy everyone**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again readers and welcome to another chapter. So! I have a couple little surprises for you at the end of this chapter. The ending A/N will be kinda long but I promise it'll be worth the read Till then though..please enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Progress

- **Weiss's apartment-**

Ruby had expected Weiss to buy some huge place, maybe towards the downtown area of the city given where she came from. So you can imagine her surprise the first time she had come here. It was only a little bigger than Yang and Blake's the one big difference being a weapon workshop built into one of the rooms where she kept Myrtenaster and her dust vials on her off days.

"Well, please make yourself at home. You want some coffee? Im going to make some." Ruby slipped her cloak off and hung it by the door, shaking her head.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to cut back on that stuff for a while. Got kinda sick last time I had some." Weiss nodded and disappeared into the kitchen as Ruby sat down on the couch, sighing contently as she sunk into it. 'Never knew Weiss had such good taste in furniture either. I get my own place, I'll have to ask for tips.'

"How about some tea? Blake gave me some I think you'd like," Weiss called out.

"Well…sure why not? Blake says it's good, it must be right?"

"She's the tea drinker on this team, so I would presume so." Ruby leaned her head back against the couch, closing her eyes, thinking of..well everything really. Blake and Yang being gone only gave her one more headache to keep jumbled in with everything else. Weiss entered a short time later and handed her the cup. "Here you are..and please tell me what you think. I'd rather not drink it myself if it's not good," she said the two of them laughing.

"So what, I'm the scapegoat now?"

"Pretty much." Ruby took a sip of it carefully, trying to avoid burning herself. After a couple minutes, she grinned and took another sip.

"That IS good!"

"Well then I suppose I'll have to remember to thank Blake when they call." She saw Ruby's cheerful expression fall away and she let out a small sigh. "Ruby, they will be just fine. Frankly, I'd be more scared for the White Fang than I would either of those two."

"I..I know. Its so far off though and if something DID happen.. It's just they haven't been THAT far away from home in a while and even when they were last time we were there with them. I don't feel right just sitting here."

"Your not 'just sitting here', Ruby. You have your own missions to attend to, as do I." Ruby finished off what was left of the cup and sat it down, propping up her arm and leaning her face against it.

"Your right…it's not just Blake and Yang that's bothering me though," she mumbled.

"Jaune." It was more of a statement than a question, because at this point there could be little doubt what else was bothering her. When Ruby nodded, Weiss sat her own cup down and turned towards her. "Why are you so fixated on this Ruby? I haven't seen you THIS wound up in a long time."

"Because Weiss.. it's my fault any of this happened. Weiss blinked a few times, unsure if she'd heard that correctly. Ruby blamed herself for Jaune's leaving? How did that work? "Well think about it..If I had been just a bit faster that night I could have stopped Pyrrha from being hurt like she was. Jaune wouldn't have felt so guilty and felt the need to leave."

"You couldn't have been any faster, though. You were already pushing yourself past the limit. Look Ruby..if it hadn't been for you and..whatever exactly you did, Jaune and Pyrrha likely wouldn't even be alive. Cinder had both of them down and helpless. You showing up was all that kept them from being finished off."

"Weiss-"

"No. Ruby, you can't keep thinking like that, or it will drive you mad. You already seem far more distracted than usual and that can lead to bad things on missions. I won't allow for this to continue, so you had best put a stop it." Ruby sighed heavily and buried her face into her hands. A large part of her knew Weiss was right, but she just couldn't help it. She'd failed them, at least in her own mind she had.

"Weiss..I get your worried about me, and I appreciate it, I really REALLY do. But you also know me better than anyone outside of my family..and you know I'm not going to be able to let this go until it's fixed." Weiss sighed but nodded, a small smile working it's way back onto her face.

"Oh yes, Im all too aware of that. Your incredibly stubborn if nothing else. Probably the most stubborn person I've ever met, if Im being honest with you. " though she meant this last part as a joke, Weiss wasn't sure how much of an exaggeration it really was. This was the same girl who once tore apart half the cafeteria because Nora tried to take the last plate of cookies from her after all. Anyone who would fight Nora over ANYTHING was either insane or incredibly stubborn. A few moments of silence passed between the two before Weiss spoke up again."So…your going to go after him regardless of what anyone says."

"Uh huh."

"And you won't be convinced off this plan."

"Nope," she said, making a popping noise on the 'p' like she always did.

"Well..I hope you realize I'll be going with you then. Were still teammates after all." Ruby grinned, relief filling her face. She had wondered if that would be the case, and was thrilled she was right. "Wait here a moment and I'll get us some more drinks," Weiss said as she stood up

"No, I'll help this time." Ruby stood with her and followed her into the kitchen. While Weiss was pouring them new cups, she noticed something that caught her attention. On the table to her left was a folded up piece of pale blue paper with the Schnee family symbol on top of it. "Weiss, whats that?" Weiss looked down at her hands before shaking her head quickly.

"Nothing you have to concern yourself with, Ruby. My father having another one of his temper tantrums," she muttered. Unable to help herself though, Ruby walked over and grabbed the paper, quickly reading it, her jaw slowly dropping a bit with every line.

"Unreal! He's actually accusing YOU of not caring about the family? And he's threatening to disown you? That lousy-oh man I don't even know how to say it." She crumpled up the paper and threw it down into the small garbage can in the corner,forgetting for a moment where she was. "Crud..sorry Weiss."

"Don't be. I was about to throw the thing away myself. Don't let him bother you, Ruby. He's been like that my whole life and he's never going to change. I know that all too well now," she said with a sigh. She sat down at the table, Ruby sitting across from her.

"I know your dad is..well you know. But I thought he would have left you alone by now..it's been over a year now." Weiss scoffed and

"Keep holding on to THAT dream, Ruby. If there's one thing my father never does is admit he's beat. He'll probably keep trying, thinking if he berates me enough times, I'll fold just because I'll get tired of hearing it. Not this time." She hadn't spoken to her father in person since she left Atlas, having returned there only briefly to get her things, but his letters and attempts to call her-before Weiss blocked all SDC connected numbers- had been constant.

Ruby for her part wasn't all that surprised she'd been wrong about how things were. She'd only met Jacques Schnee one time when he had come to Vale after the battle to see Weiss while she was recovering, but that had been plenty. He had more or less demanded that Weiss come home the moment she was released, but he probably hadn't counted on just how attached Weiss had grown to everyone here. Needless to say he didn't take this 'defiance' as he called it very well. The way he spoke to her, to put it bluntly, had disgusted her. How Weiss hadn't cut ties with him before now used to confuse her, but she also knew it likely wasn't really possible until after Beacon.

"Ruby? You alright?" Ruby shook her head, not really having paid attention to whatever Weiss had just said. "I swear, you disappear into your own head more and more these days," Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hehe…sorry. I do kinda space out when Im thinking too hard..what were you just saying?"

"I was just saying that him calling me out for not caring about our family name is rather ironic considering he only cares about it as a brand to make money. And sees his own children as just an extension of that."

"Yeah well I can think of more than one place he can shove his money." Weiss' eyes widened at this before she broke out into a laugh which Ruby joined in on. "S-Sorry I don't know where that came from" she said after calming down

"No apology needed..I need to laugh about it because otherwise I start thinking too hard about it and wind up upsetting myself..so thanks Ruby," she smiled. Ruby nodded and smiled back. "So what would you like to do now?"

"Well..you DO have a pretty big tv in there. Got any video games?"

"Please. That's more you and Yang's thing, you know that."

"Ah that's lame….movies?"

"Now THAT I can do. Come with me, you can pick it if you want. Honestly I haven't the slightest clue what you'd like." Ruby grinned and followed her back into the living room. Ruby wound up picking a couple adventure movies that Weiss had never gotten around to watching, which came as no surprise to her.

"Please tell me you have some popcorn Weiss."

"Huh? I don't know actually..Why does that matter?"

"…..your kidding right?"

"What? Who says you NEED popcorn to watch a movie? I do without it all the time."

"Blasphemy! Just get the movie started while I go see if you have any."

"Fine, fine. Just don't take all day about it." Ruby returned just as the opening credits had begun to play with a big bowl full of it. "You don't think you made too much? There has to be 2 bags worth in here."

"Clearly you've never seen me eat popcorn during movies. Now shush." Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled and leaned back against the couch as they watched. It was rather..nice to be doing this. With everything they'd gone through, from Beacon to the constant missions, it made moments like this all the better. She slowly glanced at Ruby who was laughing at one of the jokes in the movie And well..cant say I'd rather be spending time with anyone else right now. Her face reddened a bit as she turned back to the tv ' _Where did THAT come from?'_

After the movie was over, Weiss took the almost empty bowl-Ruby hadn't been kidding about her appetite- and set it in the sink while Ruby stood and stretched. "this has been great, Weiss. I really needed some down time." She said as they walked towards the door.

"Well Im glad you enjoyed yourself, though next time IM picking the movie. That ending was terrible." Ruby giggled and gave her a quick hug before stepping out in the hall. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Of course. I have a mission in the morning but it's just for a few beowolves so anytime after that is cool. See you soon!" She called as she hurried off. Weiss smiled and closed the door once she was out of sight.

- **Medical center-**

Nora had honestly thought she'd had the wrong room for a moment when she saw the bed was empty. She did a double take and checked the name on the register by the door and sure enough Pyrrha's name was indeed at the top, but where was she? "Excuse me, nurse? Where's Pyrrha?"

"Oh shes just down the hall there with Doctor Maize. Take the second left and it should be the first door you see."

"Thank you!" Nora hurried down the hall as quick as she could without bowling people over as she went. She'd already been threatened with a ban once from this place for punching the lights out of a doctor, she wasn't looking to give them anymore excuses to actually do it. Opening the door she found Pyrrha laying on the bed inside the room. She smiled when her eyes met Nora's.

"Hello,Nora." Nora smiled and sat in one of the chairs off to the side. There was no sign of the doctor though, which made her wonder what might be going on. Maize was the main doctor that had been taking care of Pyrrha's case since they'd admitted her here, so his involvement was either a very good sign or a very bad one. Although she had to admit Pyrrha smiling so easily made her relax a little bit. It couldn't be bad.

"What's going on Pyrrha?"

"Oh Nora, something great is happening that's what. I told Maize about what I managed to do, and he was thrilled. He said he wanted to see so earlier he had me walk the same area and I made it even further Nora!"

"Wha..didn't it hurt?" This made Pyrrha chuckle a bit

"Oh yes. Definitely. Even more because I refused to lean on anything for support and walked on my own. But I still managed to do it, Nora. So he wanted to run a few tests and if everything checks out okay I might be able to get out of here!" Nora stared in shock for a moment before grinning right along with her.

"That IS great news! Oh man Ren is going to hate that he missed this." After a moment, her smile faded away a bit. "Wait..Pyrrha are you sure that's a good idea? Sure you can walk a bit now, but your still in a lot of pain when you do it right? They going to give you crutches or something?"

"Im..actually curious of that myself. I wish he would hurry up and get back already. He said my tests came back, mentioned something about a phone call, then nothing for about an hour now." Nora's eyes widened a bit.

"You've just been laying here for an hour? Has no one said anything?"

"Well a nurse came by and made sure I was comfortable but other than that, no." Nora stood and peeked out the door on either side, but saw no sign of Maize anywhere in the crowd of medical staff. "Nora?"

"Wait here. Im going to go see what's going on-"

"No no. Stay here please? I've been bored nearly to death, the tv doesn't even work in here. Please?" Nora sighed a bit but nodded, taking her seat again. "Where IS Ren anyway? Besides the other day, he's never with you." Nora shook her head

"Passed out at our place. He's been pushing himself a lot more lately, not only with our missions as a team but he also has been taking on most of the single missions we get sent. I tried talking to him, but he always puts on that great smile of his, promises he's fine and I always believe it..till I see him so tired he can't stay awake."

"Why does he not let you take on more of the single-need missions?" Pyrrha asked with a frown

"That's what I said, but I can't get an answer," she said with a sigh. Pyrrha felt bad for her friends, not just Ren and Nora but everyone who was out there pushing themselves as hard as they seemed to be. She felt an even greater urge to get to where she could walk without the intense pain to take at least SOME of the pressure off of everyone else.

"Don't fret too much, Nora. Ren has always been slow to admit when he needs a break. If he starts being burnt out by it all, Im certain he'll tell you." Nora smiled a bit and nodded. Though she still had some doubt of that. "He's a lot like..well..Jaune in that way.." Her eyes saddened.

"Damn..Im sorry. I shouldn't keep having you mention-" the door opened and in stepped Maize, a tall man with light blond hair and light brown eyes behind his glasses. He smiled as he walked in and closed the door

"Ah, Ms Valkyrie I didn't know you'd already arrived. I trust your doing well today?"

"Doing just fine, doc. Where were you when I was stuck recovering from my leg?"

"You weren't put under my department unfortunately. Why, you had a problem with Dr Waren?"

"Nah…other than him being a giant-" Pyrrha clamped a hand over her mouth which muffled the next word. Giving her a bit of a glare, Pyrrha slowly moved her hand away.

"So..is that folder…?" Maize gave her a warm smile as he put the pictures on the display board on the other side of the room.

"Your newest tests. So structurally as far as the vertebrae and the like are concerned,everything seems to be in good order. I had expected it would from the start though, which is why I had more tests done this time. You see these darker areas focused mainly around the lower areas here?" Pyrrha nodded and he pointed to several other spots. "These are where most of your pain is coming from. Now..in time this will fade on it's own. You being able to walk more on your own is proof enough, but it will be a bit longer."

"Damn it.."

"But..I can understand that you have certain goals you wish to pursue. So, I came up with an alternative. A colleague of mine who works in research and development for the Atlesian military called me for a consult a couple months ago on a new medicine they were making. It recently became available for their troops to use, and back when I discussed it with him I remembered your injuries. I requested he send me some for you when it was done so you could try it should you wish to."

"What exactly does it do? And won't you get in serious trouble for doing this? If its only meant as something for Atlas to have-"

"Nonsense. He would have had to get permission before he actively sought a consult with me, so they already knew that I knew all about it. But just to be safe I contacted General Ironwood myself when I left earlier and he seemed more than willing to approve the shipment given who it was for and for what purpose."

Pyrrha wasn't surprised by this last bit of information. Before he'd flown back to Atlas after the fighting was over, Ironwood had visited the students and thanked them for their courage. Pyrrha could see in his eyes the man was wracked with guilt over Atlas's unintentional role in making the battle worse than it would have been under normal circumstances.

"Doc..why didn't you mention this before?" Nora asked.

"Well I wasn't certain it would get approved. When I was contacted for it, it was still in the testing phases, and I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing if Atlas didn't even give it the green light. And we also still don't understand all the side effects, so this isn't without risk." Nora glanced at Pyrrha who let out a long breath before turning her look back at Maize.

"How does it work?"

"Its an infusion of a powerful pain reliever and dust, so not only does it help with the physical ailments, it is also meant to stimulate and boost aura production which in turn helps you heal faster."

"They mixed dust in with medicine? Isn't that..dangerous?"

"Its not enough to be considered toxic, just enough to help with the aura. But now you begin to see why I was nervous this wouldn't even get past approval."

"When will it be here? The doses you ordered for me?"

"Ironwood mentioned they would send it out on the next transport bound for Vale so..two days, maybe three. They had to send a transport to Vacuo to help with some-"

"I'll do it." Nora turned to Pyrrha again, her eyes wide. Pyrrha saw the edge of worry in her friends face and gave her the most reassuring smile she could manage. "If this will help me get better faster, Im all for it. I can handle it Nora..I promise." After a moment of silence, Nora smiled and nodded.

"Excellent. Now..there is the manner of releasing you we discussed. I believe it would be best to remain here at least until your first treatment. However, as your in better shape now than you were, I suppose I will leave it to you. If you tell me your good to go home, I will have the papers drawn up, you'll just have to remember to come back on time for the treatment."

Pyrrha's smiled dropped and she stared at her hands. "I guess I probably should stay because..now that I think about it I don't have a place here in Vale." Nora made a sound that sounded both offended and surprised at the same time and Pyrrha looked back up

"And who exactly said you'll be staying alone even you DID? Nu uh missy, your staying with Ren and I. We have a spare room and well..it'd be just like back at Beacon being roomies for a while," she grinned.

"N-Nora..thank you but I couldn't intrude on you and-"

"Ah!" Nora said holding her hand up.

"But-"

"Nope! Your staying with us and that is final. Besides it'll be fun! We can just pretend like nothing bad ever happened. Not evvvveeer." Nora dragged out the last part and Pyrrha covered her mouth but was unable to keep from laughing, something Nora joined in on almost immediately. Maize smiled and left to go have the release papers made up. Granted, he didn't technically hear the answer Pyrrha gave, but he somehow doubted it'd be staying here.

 **Jesus. Christ. Raaah! Alright, I love the holidays and all but my god does the prep work wreak absolute havoc on my writing schedule. I am SO sorry for the extra days wait on this**

 **Anyways! Onto my surprises**

 **1)I will be writing a christmas story for RWBY because holiday prep rage aside I am in a good spirit this year. There will be a poll up on my profile to vote on the couple-or coupleS- you'd all like to see featured.**

 **2) Im officially opening up to commissions/requests whatever you wanna call them. Just send in your ideas and I'll make sure to get back to you.**

 **Couple rules though: No crack ships-sorry Rosewick fans- and any other ship other than Sun/Neptune I'll gladly write for you. Reason that one is excluded is because ive never been the best Yaoi writer and don't feel I could do it well.**

 **3) I will be on holiday break starting next Monday. So, that means I can spend even more time writing, hopefully getting at least a couple extra chapters out**

 **That's all I got, my readers. Next chapter we get some more of Jaune, so that'll be fun.**

 **Read/Review/fave all of that good stuff, its always appreciated. 55 favorites and 82 follows is mind boggling. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

 **See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers and welcome to chapter 8! I hope you guys have been looking forward to it, I hope you had a wonderful holiday as well.**

-Nagano-

Jaune winced a little bit as he stood up off the bed and walked over towards the mirror that hung on the far wall. The bandages around his stomach were set to come off for good this morning, after taking a little longer to heal than he had hoped for. His body was still aching, but the sharp pains had left him for the most part.

He's spent the better part of the day yesterday wracking his brain with what he was going to say when Saya inevitably asked him what his decision was. Truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure even after all that thinking. Part of him missed having someone around. To have someone to watch his back while he slept was a comfort he had come to take for granted without even realizing it. The deep rings that seemed to constantly stay under his eyes a result of his lousy sleep schedule he'd adopted. Then again that came with the territory of making enough enemies out of nasty folks like bandits.

Still, he had a bigger part of him that was practically screaming not to drag her along with him. Even if he could trust her to pull her weight-which having seen none of the girls combat capabilities or lack thereof he couldn't just yet- the thought of someone else who isn't even involved with what he's doing getting hurt or worse on his watch terrified him.

"Gods..why can nothing ever be simple?" He muttered to his own reflection. If he'd had a cent of lien for every time he'd found himself asking this over the last year, he could buy a nice place far away from everything and stay retired. "Who are you kidding? You'll never retire," He scoffed. A knock at the door pulled his attention towards it. "Yeah?" He called

"Its Neith. Im Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if I may come in for a moment? Theres some people here who'd like to speak to you" she said. Jaune sighed softly and walked back over to the bed.

"Yeah, cmon in." Neith entered, followed by two men. One appeared to be at least as old as Jaune's father, while the other was a much older man. His hair was greyed and his face was full of lines that were highlighted when he smiled. "Who are these two?" He asked, feeling a bit of an edge creep into his tone when he saw the sword attached to the younger mans waistband. The older man held up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Calm yourself, my friend. Were not here to do anything to you. Quite the contrary, were merely here to talk. Apologies if my son being here is a concern, but he insisted on hearing this as well.." Jaune let out a long breath, his body slowly relaxing.

"Sorry..just..it's been a rough couple days and I tend to be a bit jumpy. Nothing personal."

"None taken. These are harsh times we live in, so one should be on his toes at all times, yes? I am Kuro, and as I mentioned, this young man is my son Ebisu."

"Kuro is the leader of this village that I told about," Neith said.

"Oh yeah..she mentioned I should talk to you about who attacked me but no one ever came by."

"I do apologize for that. With the attack on the caravan, we had a lot of angry people to calm down and I just haven't had the time." Neith pulled two small chairs into the room, letting both men sit. "Now then..tell me who did this."

"You won't like the answer," Jaune said. Hearing this caused Ebisu's ears to perk up a bit and he leaned forward slowly.

"Tell us anyway." Jaune looked from him to the old man, biting on his lip a bit before letting out a sigh

"The Black Lotus." Hearing the name was like a light switch being flipped. The understanding look on Kuro's face melted away into a look of sadness, Ebisu's became filled with a quiet rage that Jaune recognized all too well. Neith just turned away, but Jaune could see the distressed look just before she did.

"Your..certain of this?" Kuro asked

"Pretty damn certain, if you'll pardon my language. If the chains with the lotus flower weren't dead giveaways, they told me it was them when they attacked me."

"Did you get their names?" Ebisu asked. Jaune nodded, shifting to a slightly more comfortable position before answering.

"Charon and Nhilus." He again saw all of them visibly react, this time a shudder ran through them. "Okay, look your not exactly filling me with confidence here. Im guessing you've dealt with those two a lot?"

"Their-"

"Ebisu."

"Father, why not? He already knows it's them and I'd bet anything Saya has told him everything anyway, right?" Jaune nodded. "Then to hell with all this dancing around the subject."

"I just don't want anyone else to be killed son," Kuro said softly.

"That'll happen eventually no matter WHAT we do and you know it." He turned towards Jaune, "Charon and Nhilus are the top lieutenants in this region. They lead all of the raiding parities and oversee all the collections personally."

"Makes sense..their obviously a lot better trained than a common thug would be," Jaune said.

"Your planning to go after them right? For what they did to you?" Jaune sighed mentally. And here we go again.

"Well…yeah, eventually but it'll be a little while before I even start to plan that, and even then I can't guarantee I'll be able to make a real impact. I have..a few allies in Mistral. They run a little alliance I guess you could call it. One of them is actually the one who trained me when I got here. Members of it are all over anima actually they just don't go around broadcasting it. But.. even if we can get everyone to agree to combine efforts, it probably won't be enough. That's only a couple hundred against…I don't even know how many of them."

"That's exactly why I wanted to sit in on this.I figured it was something like this, and Im sick and tired of living like this. When you decide to start making a move on them, you'll have all the warriors in this village on your side."

"What?! Ebisu that is NOT your decision-"

"We can't continue to do nothing father! Get it through your thick head!" He snapped angrily. Kuro fell silent then, and he turned back to Jaune. "You understand yes? Im certain I could get more villages under their command to do the same. No one can be happy with the current arrangement." Jaune glanced at Kuro before shaking his head

"Listen..i appreciate the offer, but I think it's best you stay out of this. At least until I see what we have to work with. Like I said, we don't have the numbers they probably do and then theres the problem of all their spies. All it takes is one person slipping up and if they find out you offered me people to help take them out-"

"They would wipe us out. Every last one of us."'Kuro finished to which Jaune nodded. Ebisu's fists clenched tightly, his teeth gritting. "Son..I do not like how things are any better than you. But we can't put MORE lives at risk unless it's a certainty we won't fail. And even this young man thinks it's far from certain."

"Very well.." He stood and walked for the door. "But..if you DO think theres a real chance of victory-"

"I'll be the first to come back for that help you promised," Jaune promised. With a final nod, Ebisu left. Kuro sat up a bit straighter and cleared his throat

"Now then..Neith I believe you were going to take his bandages off yes?" Neith turned back around, grabbing a pair of scissors and gently cutting away at the wrappings around his stomach. "I hope my son didn't put any undue pressure on you. He has always been a rather bold one, just like his mother.

"He's not wrong to feel how he does. I still can't believe Mistral lets bandits run things as much as they do around here."

"Im afraid it's a common practice. If your not a member of the upper class, they could care less about even the ones who do live for those who live outside their walls? Were little more than scum to them." The last of the bandages fell away and Jaune glanced down. He had a thin line across his stomach where the sword had gone in. Chalk that up to the ever growing list of scars. But otherwise, he was feeling much better, and he managed a small smile to Neith.

"I owe you…seriously. Would have been finished if it hadn't been for you." Neith smiled and replaced the scissors on the table.

"I never would have gotten to you if it hadn't been for Saya and Koji, so it's them you should be thanking. I was just doing my job."

"Yeah..I don't know what I'm going to do about her though. After she saved my neck, I wouldn't feel right saying no but-"

"Saya can take care of herself." Jaune turned back to Kuro as he spoke.

"She told you what she wanted to do?"

"Of course. Since her mothers..unfortunate passing I've been someone she could talk to. I assure you, if I didn't think she could handle it, I wouldn't be telling you this. She knows what it's like out there. Her father was a huntsman and he was teaching her some stuff before..well IT happened." Hearing this made Jaune's eyes widen a bit. "What happened?"

"It's really not my place to say. I assure you though, she learned from one of the best, even though it wasn't much."

He'd thought Saya was just being stubborn, but if she had actual training then that changed things a bit. "I…had no idea…" He said softly. He hated to admit it, but now he had one less reason to turn her down. This was starting to get a lot more complicated than he cared to have it be. Kuro put a hand on his shoulder

"Everyone needs someone to watch out for them out there. Next time you may not be lucky enough to have someone come for you." He left after this, leaving only Neith with him.

"Neith..can you bring me my gear please?"

"Of course."

"And..send for Saya when you get a chance." He carefully stood up, hoping he wasn't about to regret what he was going to do. After handing him his things, Neith left to go get Saya. Jaune slowly unpacked the bag, placing his chest plate and gauntlets to the right before retrieving his sword and shield and kneepads. He carefully inspected the damage done to all of it, kicking himself for not getting some of the damage fixed up by Nagano's blacksmith while he was recovering.

Saya entered just as he finished putting his gauntlets on. "Neith said you wanted to see me?"

"Why didn't you mention your dad was a huntsman? Or that he trained you?" Her eyes widened a bit. Folding her arms over her chest she quickly looked away. "It might have made your case a bit stronger if you'd opened with that you know."

"It was none of your business. Why? You saying this changes things?" She asked hopefully. Jaune took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. He resisted the urge to tell her that if your trying to convince someone to take you as help, something like that WAS important.

"Im saying…do you have a place we can train? I want to see this first hand and if you can really fight-"

"Theres a clearing out in the woods! It's where my dad took me for our lessons." Jaune nodded and grabbed his sword and shield. "Head around back and follow the path that breaks off into the woods and you can't miss it. I have to go get my weapon." She hurried out and Jaune quickly made his way to the path she talked about.

"What in the world are you doing, Arc? This is a very VERY bad idea.." He mumbled, trying every way he could think of to talk himself out of it, but it was useless. He'd already moved it this far, he may as well keep his word and see what she could do. He found the clearing after a few more minutes of walking.

It was a a wide open area that had been cleared of not only trees but of most other obstructions. A few old tree trunks had been set up, old slash marks covering them all over. He drew his sword and struck outwards a few times to test himself. There was still a dull aching feeling whenever he twisted his torso around for another strike but nothing worse than what he dealt with before. "Not a bad place.."

"It's no Beacon training hall, but I hope it's something." He turned and saw Saya making her way out to him. She had a long sword that was placed firmly in a sheath tied to her back. In her left hand she carried a small bag which she sat by one of the chopped down trees. "It's where most of us come to keep our practice up."

"It's fine. Should have seen the one I got trained on. They didn't even bother to get rid of the trees," he chuckled. He stood and waved her over, "let me see your weapon." She drew it and handed it over, Jaune looking over it. "Little on the heavy side for my liking but the edge is really well kept and theres not a lot of damage. Yours?"

"My dads," she mumbled as she took it back. Jaune decided not to go down that line of questions any further. "So how do we do this? Your idea, your rules."

"Well…we just..fight. I really can't think of a a simpler way to put it. You have any armor to put on?" Saya shook her head.

"None that fits me."

"Alright well I'll just have to be more careful than usual."She rolled her eyes as they each took a stance across from each other.

"Whatever you say, Jaune. Now let's go!" She swung the sword up and down quickly, Jaune bringing his shield up to block. It bounced off and she stumbled back a bit. Jaune planted his right foot and spun, bringing his sword towards her left side. She quickly side stepped and swiped the sword around in a wide arc. Jaune jumped backwards, the sword slamming into the ground where he had been standing just a moment before.

"Well now…not bad. Like I said, I think the sword is a bit heavy for you."

"Ah shut up..and let's keep going!" Jaune nodded and charged forward, stabbing forward so that she had to lift the weapon enough to catch the tip of the blade. Taking a few steps back she jumped up and brought it down again. Jaune lifted his sword up, the blades colliding with a loud clang. The weight of the sword and angle of Saya's attack sent a shock through his arm that slowly began forcing Jaune's arm back.

His left hand began to glow white, and when he brought his shield up to push her back, the shock wave knocked her onto her back for a second until she scrambled to her feet, barely stopping another of his attacks in time. Jaune kept rotating on his lead foot and kept slashing, moving forward one step at a time. It was taking all of Saya's effort to just defend herself, each strike bouncing the blade away from her so she had to use more strength to bring it back to block the next one. She finally managed to shove him off with one big push but her sword was blocked by seemingly nothing as she struck out. After a moment, the same white glow from before burst towards her, and the sword was flung out of her loose grip. "What..was that?" She panted as he backed away from her so she could retrieve it.

"That'd be my semblance..it's pretty useful huh?" He took a few breaths to steady his own breathing. "Are we done?" He asked, seeing her arms trembling a bit.

"Hell no!" She snapped running towards him. Jaune caught her attack with his shield, forcing the sword away, then threw his shoulder into her knocking her onto her back. When she went to get up again, he lowered the tip of his sword to rest just above her neck.

"I think we are," he said, though he smiled a bit as he offered his hand and helped her to her feet. "You did well, actually better than I'd expected." They walked over to one of the overturned tree trunks and sat to rest and catch their breaths fully. Saya pulled out two bottles of water from her pack and handed one to him. "Your dad taught you well..I think if you'd learned with your own weapon instead of his, you'd be hard to stop."

"Hah..don't humor me Jaune. Kind of got my head handed to me huh? That semblance of yours threw me off more than anything..what IS it exactly?" Jaune took a long sip of the water before answering.

"I've nicknamed it 'the knight'. It's like..having an outer suit of armor. I can use it to make my attacks stronger, reflect damage before it even reaches my aura, or use it in my feet to add more strength to my jumps, which you saw earlier. The more aura I use, the stronger it is. And at full power you can actually SEE the armor surrounding me.

"Damn..sounds really useful.." She said taking a drink of her own.

"It's not without it's drawbacks though. It drains my aura really fast the longer I maintain it and if a fight drags on too long and the armor fails, it's pretty easy to wound me because my natural aura shield has been so depleted. It's how Nhilus and Charon got me." Saya shifted a bit and leaned back, staring up at the sky.

"At least you KNOW your semblance. Mine never came out training with dad, so im still kind of clueless there."Jaune chuckled softly

"Now that sounds really familiar. It'll come out in it's own time, I promise. Don't let it get you down too much." He glanced over and saw she was staring at the ground. He bit his lip and took in a deep breath before letting it out. "And..maybe my friend can help you when we reach Mistral." Her eyes widened and she almost fell over.

"Y-You mean.."

"You can come with me if you still really want too. You lost, but you didn't give up. And you're a better fighter than I would have given you credit for. On top of saving my life, I can't really find a reason to say no now can I?" She threw her arms around him tightly, hugging him.

"Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this!" She let go and stood, slipping the sword back into its sheath and throwing it over her back.

"No..I don't think I will." _At least I really really hope not. Still can't shake the feeling this is a VERY bad idea._ "Now cmon, we should probably get back-" a loud scream from the direction of the village cut off his last words. They both exchanged horrified looks before rushing down the path back towards it. Jaune couldn't help but think _can't things just stay peaceful for five seconds around here?_

 **Annnnd done. Guys, I am SO SO very sorry. You have no idea how much I hate having to make you guys wait 5 days for this. Things at my place were a little busier than I anticipated, and a bit of writers block certainly didn't help.**

 **I should be back on track now. Next chapter we get more with Jaune and Saya as well as some Qrow action, so a dual chapter for you all. Again, I am SO sorry.**

 **Read/review/follow all of that good stuff and I will see you all next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there readers and as always, welcome back. Well, my touch of writers block seems to have faded a bit, which im thankful for**

Chapter 9: The difficult choice

Jaune threw his arm out as he crashed through the last bits of trees and bushes, catching Saya hard on it. She coughed a bit and glared at him "what the hell is your-" he put a finger to his lips and she fell silent. He motioned for her to follow him back into the trees a bit and she nodded and did so. "What's going-" again he silenced her and nodded towards the village. In the center stood a large crowd of the inhabitants. Most of them Jaune didn't recognize of course, but he saw Neith with Ebisu and Kuro among them.

Facing the villagers were a smaller group of men and women. They were dressed in tattered and rough looking clothes. Some had armor over their chests others did not, and they were all armed with what appeared to be improvised weapons, save the three men near the front who all carried professional gear. Seeing the black lotus flower painted on the backs of some of the lower ranked people sent a chill of recognition through Jaune and Saya both.

The scream it turned out, had come from a woman who's son had the misfortune of being in their path when they'd burst in. The boy couldn't have been more than five, a red slash mark going across his back as his panicked mother tried to staunch the bleeding. "Now listen up!" Jaune's attention was drawn back to the front. One of them-Jaune assumed him to be leading this group- stepped towards the villagers. "If everyone cooperates with me, we won't have any further..mishaps," he said as he gestured to the sobbing boy and woman to his left.

"You feel pride in yourself? Cutting a child with your blades?" An angry voice came from the crowd. The man simply rolled his eyes and began pacing back and forth in front of them.

"I'll just assume your fear has caused temporary insanity on that one. Do try and keep your tongue in check however, or I may not continue to be so forgiving. But where are my manners? It has been a while since I've been here has it not?For those of you unfamiliar with me, I am Tanner Richter, and be thankful It is me and not someone else. Now..I'll make this clear to you all. You have a good deal going here. You haven't had a significant Grimm attack in over 2 years thanks to the services of our group. However..you still, even considering this, insist on playing games and taking our protection for granted. Like a bunch of spoiled children." He said, disgust thick in his tone.

"That son of a bitch.. where does he get off talking to them like that?" Saya growled through her teeth.

"We pay your tribute every month without fail!" Kuro protested.

"Yes, yes but the tribute is something that you are expected to provide. Good behavior, you understand, iis another. I'm more referring to recent events, as it were. Someone in this village warned that caravan and they sent for a huntsman. Didn't help obviously, but the point stands. And..a couple days ago, lords Nhilus and Charon were attacked by a upstart little fool who considered himself a true warrior." Jaune's hand slowly clenched into a fist, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. It wouldn't do anyone any good for him to lose his temper. He'd dealt with guys like this before and their head games. He slowly turned to Saya, one word still standing out to him.

"Lords?" He whispered

"People who rank past a certain point are called Lords. If that doesn't tell you how full of themselves these guys are, nothing will," she whispered back. Jaune nodded and turned back to listening

"So..we have good reason to suspect that after he was left for dead, people from your village found him and likely brought him back here. Harboring someone who has done what he has is a very big violation of our rules. So if he is still alive, I demand you bring him to me. Now." He turned his gaze toward Neith as he said this.

"He..he's not here. He never was. Whoever came to help him probably took him to Higanbana," she said, a noticeable shake in her voice.

"See, I doubt that very much. He was already past the halfway point between here and there and even if he hadn't, Lord Nhilus says the rescuers came from this direction. Now…enough of this. Take me to your medical building. If he's actually not here, then what's the problem?" He began walking towards it, one hand grabbing Neith's arm and dragging her towards it. Jaune saw Ebisu's hand flick towards his sword but as quick as it happened, one of the other men had punched him, sending him to the ground.

"Behave yourself worm. Wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we?" Meanwhile, Neith was pulling against the Tanners grip has hard as she could

"I have other patients! I wont allow you to-" she was silenced as he smacked her hard across the face. Jaune had to physically restrain Saya who tried to leap out of the tree line and run at him.

"Excuse me? Did you just have the gall to say you won't allow me to do something? I may do whatever I please you old bitch, and you'd do well to remember that. Now take me inside. Men, you search the rest of the village. You know the boys description. Neith stood, eyes watering from the pain as she bowed her head and went inside with him.

"Jaune, you'd better let me go right now," Saya growled.

"No. Look, you want to travel with me? Rule number one: don't pick a fight you can't win."

"You think Im scared of them? Half of them don't even look like they can hold their weapons right! They've only got three decent looking fighters and your scared we won't win?"

"Not what I meant. Say we attack them and wipe them all out. Eventually, the higher ups figure out that a group of men they sent to Nagano never came back. Or, maybe we can't wipe them all out and some of them get away to tell that not only did your people lie about saving me, but they also let me attack them. Either way, they'll come back and everyone here will pay the price." Saya relaxed, and he slowly let her go. The frustration and anger was still evident on her face however.

"So we do nothing?" She demanded. Jaune sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face before nodding.

"It's all we can do..there's no situation where this ends well if we step in. I don't like it anymore than you do..trust me." Saya punched the tree to her right, but didn't make any further moves to go attack them. Neith and Tanner came out about twenty minutes after entering.

"Well..it would appear they were telling the truth. There's not a trace of anyone matching the looks of the man Nhilus and Charon described in here. What of the rest of the searches?" He saw them shake their heads. "Very well."

"Good. Now can you please go?" Kuro pleaded, Tanner giving him a little smirk in response.

"In a moment, old man. There's still the matter of your people warning caravans we plan to ambush them."

"It was a mistake! As you said, it changed nothing so why-" Tanner snapped his fingers and two lotus members grabbed Kuro and dragged him towards him.

"Father!" Ebisu was again thrown down when he tried to get up. Jaune saw Saya turn away, tears starting to run down her face. Every bit of him wanted to get in there and save them, but knew they would only suffer more in the long run if he did. I hate this damn world sometimes

"You all need to be reminded of your place..and this will be the price." Jaune saw him slowly draw his sword and before he could even blink, it was done. In a flash, Kuro's left eye was covered in blood, the old man flailing as Tanner sheathed the sword again. "Now we can go. Men?" He called and slowly the Lotus member began filing out. Once he was certain they were gone, Jaune ran out, Saya not far behind him. Neith was hurriedly attending to not only Kuro but the little boy who'd been wounded as well. Ebisu was on his feet staring furiously at the two of them.

"Where the hell were you two?! We could have done something if you had-"

"Don't. Don't you dare lay this at their feet, Ebisu. Your actions could have brought another purge down on our heads, you hot headed fool," Neith said angrily.

"She's right..we couldn't have won anyway. Even killing them would only lead to more trouble later," Jaune said softly

"Like you know so damn much about this. Your not even from around here! Your from Vale, remember?" Jaune stood and glared right back at him

"I grew up on THIS continent actually. A town called Shiroyama not far from Mistral. It's one of the few towns the council bothers to protect. And yeah after that I went to school at Beacon where I was actually IN a kingdom. So fine maybe I haven't lived like this my whole life, but I've been dealing with it all alone for the past year and I've seen enough to know when you need to stand down. So don't run your mouth about someone you know nothing about!"

"Look at my father! THAT is what you get when you teach scum like this that they can do whatever they want without fear of rebellion!" Jaune stepped forward and grabbed the man by the the front of his shirt.

"Your father is alive! He'll have a horrible scar, that much is true. But if you had pushed your luck any further he would be DEAD and can you say that would have been worth it? At least you still have your father." Ebisu's face softened a bit as he stared at Kuro before looking down at his feet. Jaune let his collar go and moved his hand to his shoulder. "Hey..were going to try and stop them remember? Just give me time." After a tense silence, Ebisu nodded and walked past him to help tend to his father.

- **2 hours later-**

Jaune grunted a bit as he hefted the pack over his shoulder. "Well..were fully packed. Are you ready?" He asked turning to Saya who had just finished tying her own bag tightly.

"I am. I just wish these guys didn't load down our bags with so much food. Every little bit helps and with the tribute coming up soon-"

"I know. I know, but they insisted. Look..let's go see Kuro, wish him well, and then we'll be on our way." She nodded and followed him out into the street. Walking at an even but quick pace they entered Kuro's home and were waved further in by Ebisu. Kuro had been propped up on the pillows of his bed, a bandage covering the left side of his face. Neith glanced up and gave them a slight smile as they entered. "How is he?"

"He's doing rather well, all things considered. Stubborn old fool refused to be moved to the infirmary so I had to bring it to him."

"I'll not be seen in a place like that.." Kuro mumbled. Saya made her way over and bowed before kneeling next to him. "Hey now..don't you fret over me, child. Im not ready to kick off just yet, and this little scratch certainly won't finish me off." Saya giggled a bit under her breath and gently leaned over, giving him a quick hug. "You take care of yourself out there, yes? Listen to everything this young man says."

"I will..I promise." She said softly

"Good. Your mother would be SO proud of you." She smiled and stepped away as Jaune took her place. Kuro reached up and put a hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Keep her safe..that's all I can ask of you. Shes headstrong and tends to act before she thinks so…Im glad she'll have someone skilled to watch her back."

Jaune nodded. "You've got my word..I'll make sure nothing happens to her." With that he stepped back, following Saya back out. "Be sure to thank Char for us. We'll make sure this food goes to good use" he said to Ebisu who gave him another nod. "And Neith..tell her thanks for everything." They made their way down the street and out of the south gate of the village. As it closed behind them, they made their way up the hill slowly, Saya turning to stare down at the village when the reached the top. "You going to be okay? You can still turn back."

"No..Im fine. Let's get moving." Jaune knew that he was going to have to adapt to having someone else watching his back again. It took a while to get used to being alone and now that he was, here he was taking another person anyways.' _Funny how things turn out'._ "Let me guess..Kuro gave you the 'keep her safe blah blah' line right? As in, treat me like I NEED protection?"

"Guilty as charged," he chuckled. "And don't try to tell me not to, because an Arc NEVER goes back on his word." Saya scowled a bit and walked ahead of him a bit further.

"Funny. You not being with your team would seem to contradict that. Wouldn't you agree?" Jaune flinched and stared at the ground. This was going to be a LONG trip

- **Kuroko, northern Anima-**

Qrow hadn't been this far north in a very long time. Ordinarily he tended to avoid it for a number of reasons, not least of which being the damn cold. Once you got past Mistral and made it a little further, the temperature started dropping crazily fast. The inn he had chosen for his meet up spot had a nice fire going though, so for the moment he could ignore it. The bar maid came around again and put down his next drink. "I thought you said you were expecting someone? It's been almost two hours. Get stood up?"

"Hah. If it was something like that, I wouldn't still be here. Nah…she just loves making you wait, this one does." She nodded at him and slowly made her way back behind the bar. Qrow stirred the ice around in the glass, his other hand tapping the table impatiently on the table. ' _The things I do for my niece I swear.'_ Another twenty minutes passed before he heard the portal behind him. Without turning around, he took a quick sip of the drink and smirked a bit. "Fashionably late as always, sis."

"Spare me the small talk." Raven walked around the table and sat, putting her mask off to the side as she did so. Qrow frowned a bit when he saw her.

"You look..tired. More than usual I mean," he said. She glared a bit and he held his free hand up. "Relax..just making an observation." He downed the drink in a quick gulp and motioned towards the bar. Raven scowled a bit as the woman brought him another before hurrying away

"Can't you go a single day without a drink? It's going to kill you one of these days."

"When I want medical advice I'll check into a place. But your concern for your brother is touching," Qrow said sipping from the new one. Raven let out an irritated sigh, one of her fists clenching and unclenching. After another sip, Qrow set it to the side and looked back at her.

"What is this about Qrow?"

"Your family-your REAL family- needs your help," he said simply. He saw a flicker of realization in Ravens eyes before they settled into that same mixed look of sadness and frustration he had seen all too often.

"You know why I can't come back. I figured you would have given up trying by now. If that's all this is-" he grabbed her arm as she went to stand and she reluctantly relaxed back into the seat.

"Im not going to try to convince you to come back. You either will or you won't, and I've accepted that. But this is different..it's not Yang or Tai that need you. It's Ruby." Again, another brief look of surprise

"Ruby? She asked for MY help? Does she even know about me?"

"Only the basics. That you left a long time ago, you're my sister, we were on a team at Beacon with her parents blah blah. She contacted me a couple days ago and asked me to help track down a friend of hers who ran off."

"And let me guess..Im the only contact who might be able to help." When he nodded she let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair. "And what exactly do you need from me?"

"He's somewhere on Anima, probably heading for Mistral. And I don't know many better trackers than you and your people."

"Your good at it."

"But I've got a very important mission to follow up on and I can't be there for Ruby to track him down. This little detour to ask the others and then having to ask for your help has actually cost me time I didn't really want to waste." Raven ran a hand over her face slowly, conflicted.

"I would have to go there to get her? Because I'm assuming just finding her friend isn't all there is to this." Qrow reached over and downed the rest of the drink.

"Good guess. She wants to actually go and get him. Apparently she has her team in mind and everything. So you go there, then take them as close to his location as you can." He saw her eyes shift downward towards her hands and his face softened a bit. "Raven..Im sure he'd want to see you." His sister hadn't told Tai why she was leaving, she had just gone. Qrow understood her reasons, but he also had to admit that was a very bad way to go about it.

"He hates me Qrow..if he doesn't he'd be a fool and Tai never was that."

"If you explained WHY you left-"

"It wouldn't change a damn thing!" She snapped. "So unless you can give me a good reason to put him through all of it all over again, I'm leaving." Qrow glared a bit as she stood

"Because if you don't, Summer's daughter might run off and her herself hurt or worse." That made Raven freeze in her tracks, one of her fists clenching tightly. That was a low blow and Qrow knew it, but he had to get this done.

"Don't you dare."

"Don't' what?"

"Bring Summer into this. Ruby isn't going to do that. Shes got too many people there to stop her." Qrow chuckled humorlessly

"Not as many as you'd think. Most of her friends are either gone or always away from home. And the ones that were around? Yang and Blake are gone, Weiss wants to go with her..really Tai would be the only one who could and she never listens to him once she gets an idea in her head. When she called me I got the sense she was a day away from going so I figured it'd be best to step in and call in some reinforcements." He stood and walked over to face her.

"I..I.."

"Look…I know seeng Tai again will hurt. And I know you blame yourself for what happened to Summer. But this is exactly why your perfect for this." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Please Raven..whatever extra thing you want in return, I'll take care of it."

"If the tribe finds out-"

"Ruby isn't your daughter. And the others don't even know your name." Raven sighed again but finally nodded

"Alright..I'll see what I can do."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you for the next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all, and welcome to chapter 10. So I'll be honest..I couldn't ask for much more than I've gotten. 67 favorites and 101 followers. You guys are unreal and I love each and every one of you all for the support.**

Chapter 10: Leaderless

- **Vale** -

"So this is the guest room I mentioned. Hasn't had..well really any use yet, so at least you know it's clean!" Nora said happily as Pyrrha slowly walked around the room. "I'll go grab your things, you just get comfortable." She left as Pyrrha carefully lowered herself to lay on the bed. It was a damn sight more comfy than the hospital beds, that was for sure and she was certain she'd be able to sleep better as a result.

"Not like I'll have much time for all of that. I've been on the sidelines far too long," she said, one of her hands slowly balling into a fist. She wished she could fast forward the next day or two so she could get that medicine already and start getting back to work. And get Jaune back. She was taken out of her thoughts by the front door opening again and Nora soon walked in, carrying the rest of Pyrrha's things with one arm, much to her amusement. "You ever get tired of showing off?"

"Nope. It's way too much fun! Here's the remote, just call if you need anything, alright? Ren! Is lunch ready yet?" She called as she walked down the hall.

"You can't rush art, you realize that?"

"Im not rushing art, I'm rushing YOU. Im hungry!" She whined. Pyrrha laughed softly as she turned the tv on. Those two could cheer anyone up just by being around them for a few minutes. She was lucky to have them to help her through all of this. It wasn't long until the smells of whatever Ren was making drifted in, making her stomach growl lightly.

"No wonder Nora is so hesitant to have him leave. That kind of cooking, I'd keep him locked up," Pyrrha chuckled. _Yeah…probably a good thing no one heard that. Bad joke._

Nora returned a while later and peeked her head in. "Pyrrha? Ren made some soup if you want me to bring you a bowl I can," she smiled. The thought of real food again made her stomach growl loudly this time and she smiled back

"That sounds lovely, Nora. Don't worry about bringing me anything,I'll be there in just a moment," she said as she slowly stood up, wincing the whole way but waving Nora off when she tried to walk over. "I've got it. I won't just sit in bed all day, or else there was no point in leaving the hospital right?" Nora nodded at her, but still kept close to her as they walked to the kitchen. Ren smiled and grabbed a bowl for her. "That smells amazing Ren," Pyrrha smiled as she slowly sat down.

"Well, I can only hope you agree it tastes as good as it smells then," he smiled as he spooned it from the big pot on the stove. "Now then..please dig in," he said as he sat with his own. Nora tipped her bowl back a bit as she hurriedly spooned it down. Ren rolled his eyes and carefully began eating his own. Pyrrha grinned at him after trying it, making him smile back. "The verdict is good, I suppose?"

"Its incredible! If being a huntsman doesn't work out, I think you've found your calling, Ren."

"I could never do this for a living, I'm afraid. All the customers yelling and being cooped up in a kitchen all day every day..it'd be a bit maddening. Though I do enjoy cooking for my friends and Nora-" Nora slurped down the last of her soup and let out a loud burp before setting the bowl down in front of her. "Satisfied?" Ren asked in an amused voice

"Ohhh no. I need some more of that," she grinned. Ren rolled his eyes and grabbed her bowl to refill it.

"Ren..thank you. Both of you. I hope I'm not going to be too much of a bother-"

"Nonsense, Pyrrha. Your our teammate and friend. You are welcome to stay here as long as you require," Ren said over his shoulder.

Nora glanced over at Pyrrha and saw she was biting her bottom lip as she stared down. "Pyrrha? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes just..thinking."

"About..him?"

"Well..no actually," she said softly. She finished her soup and pushed the bowl away. "I was..wondering if you could..fill me in on anything I've missed? You've told me about you two and some of what team RWBY has been up too, but I was curious about our other friends. And what it's like out there right now. You never gave me any details about all of that." Ren scooted in his chair, folding his hands over one another

"There isn't much detail to give as far as the others are concerned, I'm afraid. It's the same story all around, from CFVY to SSSN. Mission after mission, working themselves extremely hard to help out as much as possible. No ones been hurt badly though, to my knowledge so there is that much to be thankful for.

"Last I heard from Coco, she mentioned something big happening in Vacuo but that was a while ago" Nora said

"And I believe Sun mentioned his team going Menagerie for…something I forget. That was even further back, so who knows where they might be." He sighed softly. "As for the world in general..we thought things would start slowing down eventually but.. we were wrong. The Grimm attacks have been multiplying, increasing in both number and ferocity. Add that to the White Fang incursions, the bandit clans running rampant, and the very real possibility of war between Mistral and Atlas if things don't start getting better, half of remnant is on high alert constantly. It's not looking to improve any time soon either."

"I..gods..I had no idea," Pyrrha whispered. She knew things had been bad, from the little she'd been able to get out of Ruby and the others while recovering, but from what Ren and Nora said it was far worse than she ever could have imagined.

"You honestly weren't aware of most of that?" Ren asked

"No, I wasn't. I..couldn't really watch the news. It was always talk about Beacon, or something with our enemies and it only made my nightmares worse. So eventually I just forbid myself to even watch it. And I think the doctors understood that because they never mentioned anything either." _And somewhere in the middle of all this chaos is Jaune, all by himself._ The thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Is there anything else you feel I should know?" Nora shook her head while Ren looked away

"No I don't think-" she stopped when Ren let out a heavy sigh. "Ren..is everything alright?" She asked as she reached over and took one of his hands.

"There is something you should know..no that you have a right to know. You recall I went to Patch recently to speak to Ruby?" Pyrrha nodded. "She told me that..she plans to go after Jaune. And that she wants me, Nora, and Weiss to go with her as Blake and Yang are gone." Pyrrha stared at him in shock for a moment, as did Nora. "I wanted to tell you sooner but..I was unsure if it was a good idea with you recovering still. But since your on the track to getting better, there is no reason to keep you in the dark." He slowly began to explain the rest of what had been discussed, leaving out only what he'd told Ruby about how he felt during Nora's injury

"She wanted us to LIE to Pyrrha?" Nora said, her tone annoyed.

"Ruby was worried she would try to force herself to come along and cause herself further harm. Also Pyrrha had already been given some bad news regarding Jaune. Her intentions were good, Nora."

"It still isn't right! Pyrrha doesn't need someone making calls to exclude her like that! She-" Pyrrha slapped her palm down on the table making both of them face her

"She is also right beside you, and would like to be ASKED how I felt about this," she said in a irritated voice. After they both looked down, embarrassed she took a calming breath and looked at Nora. "I'm not mad at Ruby. Ren's right..she meant well. But Nora is also right in that I shouldn't have been left out of that discussion. Jaune is MY teammate as much as he is yours and Nora's," She said looking at Ren.

"Agreed. I won't exclude you any further and I'll be sure to tell Ruby you know about it. But..what will we do? I wouldn't feel right sending Ruby and Weiss to do this alone." Pyrrha pressed her palms against her forehead and thought it over.

"Well..I suppose she has a point. If we wait until Im back to full strength, it could be too late. I haven't even trained in over a year, so..it'll take a lot longer than I care to admit. And I wouldn't want to go in unless I was at full strength. I'd likely be little more than a liability." She let out a long sigh and hung her head in defeat before looking back up.

"Ren..can you call Ruby and see if she can come over?" Ren nodded slowly and went over to grab his scroll.

"What're you thinking?" Nora asked

"Ruby needs to hear that I don't want her to delay this anymore than she has too. If I can't go, I can't go."

"Pyrrha..you sure? I mean you must want to-"

"Im sure, Nora. Of course I WANT too but..If it gets Jaune back..I'll gladly sit out."

"Ruby is on her way," Ren said as he walked back over. Pyrrha nodded her thanks and tried to calm herself as they waited. She felt such a strange mix of frustration, helplessness and..hope. Though right now she wasn't sure which one was most in control.

 **-1 hour later** -

Ruby entered the apartment alongside Weiss looking extremely nervous. Pyrrha guessed Ren must have mentioned what this was about already during their call. "H-Hey Pyrrha..it's good to see you out," she said smiling a bit. Weiss nodded with a smile as they sat down.

"I agree, you were cooped up in that place for far too long, if you ask me."

"Well, they were overly cautious with me, but with an injury like I had, not like they could afford not to be." Ren cleared his throat as he stood.

"I'm going to grab something for us to drink. Weiss, do you and Ruby have a preference?" He asked

"Water is fine," Weiss said

"Orange juice if you have it," Ruby said softly. Ren smiled and with a slight bow disappeared into the kitchen. Ruby drummed her fingers nervously on her thigh before carefully looking up at Pyrrha. "Is..everything okay? Between you and me?" Pyrrha frowned.

"Why would they not be?"

"I was making plans to go after him without you..I kinda thought you'd hate my guts now," she admitted, her voice shaking a bit.

"Ruby.." Weiss said, patting her shoulder. Pyrrha shook her head.

"Never. Ruby, I owe you my life for what happened at Beacon. Rest assured, I could never hate you. Im..frustrated but not with you. iI's more with myself than anything else honestly. I hate not being able to come along on this mission. He's MY teammate and leader and Im the only one who has to stay behind."

"W-Wait…it sounds like your saying you WANT me to go ahead and do this. That was the last thing she'd expected when Ren had called her over, and was partly the reason she had Weiss come along. She had been scared that Pyrrha was furious and would tell her she better not go through with this.

"Of course I do. Whether I can go or not isn't important at the end of the day. Bringing him back is. Just…at least include me with the planning this time alright?" Ruby took a calming breath and her tension slowly faded as she took her drink from Ren who had returned as Pyrrha finished speaking.

"Alright..where do I begin?" She spent the next little bit explaining her uncle and how because of his various missions all over Remnant he likely knew at least one person who would help them find Jaune. If he couldn't.."then I don't know where to go from there. He finally sent me a message at least saying be might have something for me soon, so I guess at this point were just waiting."

"When do we NOT have to wait for everything? Pyrrha has to wait for treatment, me, Weiss and Ren are stuck waiting for Ruby to get a call. Whats next?" Nora asked. The group laughed a bit at this. Weiss folded her hands and turned towards Pyrrha.

"So speaking of treatment..what's the plan for you anyway?" Pyrrha shifted a bit and relaxed against the couch.

"Some medicine that Atlas developed. It'll be here either tomorrow or the next day, and I have to go get the first treatment when it does." She saw Weiss' expression go from curious to surprised. "Have..you heard of this stuff?"

"I believe so..Winter mentioned some of the men under her command were being approved for a trial run of something. Now that you mention it, that makes a lot of sense. Several of them had injuries similar to your own from the battle. I could ask her for more information if you'd like. Maybe how well her people reacted to it and the like. I just don't know when she'll be available."

"Annnd…there's another thing to wait for," Nora said making Ren nudge her in the ribs.

"That sounds great Weiss..thank you," Pyrrha smiled. They spent the rest of the visit with Pyrrha trying to recall anything Jaune might have mentioned to give them some help in the mission, but nothing came to mind. "He never talked much about his family after that first time on the roof and..well right before the finals of the tournament. But even then, it was never anything about WHERE they were or anything like that. I always got the impression he wasn't on good terms with them."

"That's typical," Weiss sighed

"Well wherever he is..we'll find him. I promise," Ruby said. Pyrrha nodded and turned towards the window.

"I know we will..I just worry about what'll happen when we do," she said softly

- **Anima** -

"Soo…tell me again why we can't stop for the night?" Saya asked for the fifth time in the last half hour. Jaune sighed, this time not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Because Saya..were not over the limit that I've set myself to. I try to walk a certain amount before I stop." Saya picked her pace up a bit to walk beside him again.

"But WHY though? Your just going to exhaust yourself, and by extension, me." She griped.

"Hey, you can always turn back yknow," he snapped causing her to flinch a bit. Taking a breath, Jaune tried to reign in his frustration. "Sorry. But look, If I stopped for the day every time I felt tired I'd never get anywhere. Were only going to cut more time off the trip the more we push ourselves. You don't even LOOK that tired anyway, why are you on my back so much about this?"

"I wanted to get some training in? If I walk until you decide your tired I'll be too much of a zombie to even lift my blade," she muttered. Jaune stopped and ran a hand over his face before letting out a defeated groan.

"Fine. If it means that much to you, help me find a decent spot to camp." Saya nodded and slowly examined their surroundings

"Im...not sure what a 'decent' spot is, exactly. At least not what you'd consider as decent."

"A place that has a good view of the road and any path leading to it for starters. Less chance of a sneak attack. And a place where I can set up a fire without it catching half the place and has some flat areas for our tents." Saya nodded and began looking again, Jaune helping this time. They settled for a hill that overlooked the road a bit down the way. While Saya set up the tents, Jaune began the work of starting a fire. Once everything was set up, Jaune sat and began sharpening his sword while Saya ate.

"You aren't hungry?" She asked

"I don't eat as much as I used too," he mumbled. It was another one of those things that he never understood. All the moving around and jobs he did, you would think he'd be ravenously hungry all the time. Maybe it was the constant need to ration what he had and learn to go with less or something else he didn't understand, but it happened. "Aren't you going to go train? That's the whole reason we stopped early remember?"

"Well..aren't you going to help me?" She asked. He sighed softly. "What? Do you not want too?"

"No it's not that it's just-"

"Just what?" She said

"I…I don't know. I don't know, okay?" He said, going back to work. Saya watched him in silence for a bit, before she wasn't able to keep quiet anymore.

"What was it like?" Jaune stopped what he was doing, his eyes widening a bit as he turned towards her again. "Going to Beacon. What was it like?" Jaune's eyes narrowed a bit, turning away again.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Why not? If you don't want to train I'd like to talk at least."

"WHY though? You already know me."

"I know your name, your old team, and you've been alone for a while. That's about it. Come on..I promise I'll answer any questions after you give me a few." Jaune didn't turn around but she saw his hands trembling a bit.

"It was like you'd expect. They had some of the best hunters and huntresses you could ask for and they taught people who came there how to be great in their own right," he knew it wasn't a good idea to talk about this, but he also knew she wouldn't drop it.

"Sounds amazing..all I ever knew about the academies was stuff my dad mentioned, but he only knew about Haven. What were the teachers like?" Jaune stopped his work again and finally turned around completely, accepting he wasn't going to get anything done like this.

"I can only talk about the ones I actually dealt with..but they were great. Though I'm pretty sure my combat tactics professor didn't like me all that much," he said with a chuckle.

"Did you have a lot of good friends?" She saw his eyes sadden a bit at this. He picked up a stick and poked at the fire with it.

"Isn't that two questions in a row?"

"Humor me." He sighed again.

"Not as many as my charming personality might give you the idea of. I wasn't mr popular for a long time there. Hah, who the hell am I kidding? All the way up till the battle I wasn't that. But..I had a few I would have trusted my life too. Not just my team, but a couple of the others that numbers probably gone down after I ran off like I did."

"I doubt that..if you trusted them that much, I doubt they would turn their back on you like that," she said. He scoffed a bit.

"If anything Im the one who turned his back on them..I wouldn't blame them at all." He tossed the remains of the stick into the fire and looked at her. "My turn for a question. You said your dad was teaching some of his stuff..what made you decide you wanted to learn to fight?" She stared into the fire, gathering her thoughts before she began.

"I had a friend, probably my closest friend I'd ever had, his name was Diam. We grew up together and he was always someone I could depend on. Well..one day the Grimm attacked. That wasn't unusual, this was back before the Lotus took control of the area and kept their numbers down. Just..there were a lot more of them this time. Our crops had been hit by a bad spell and everyone was really on edge."

"You might as well have been a broadcasting a signal to them.." Jaune said.

"Exactly. They came by the dozens, not just in little handfuls here and there. The battle lasted most of the day, but..it didn't get bad until right at the end. A group of them broke through the wall on the other side and our defenders got attacked by both sides. While all that was going on, Diam and I got cornered by a Beowolf in my house. There we were, no weapons and no one to help us with both my parents out fighting the main attack. Diam..told me to run and that he would try to lead it away. I got away but..he.." Her voice caught a little, Jaune could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Look..you don't have to continue if you don't want. I got a pretty good idea where this is going," he said softly. She nodded and wiped her her eyes.

"It..it's fine. Eventually, we beat back the Grimm attack but..we lost most of our trained warriors. My parents and maybe five or six others were the only survivors. With Diam being gone, and seeing what those monsters did to everything else..I don't know I felt like I HAD to become a fighter."

"Understandable..Im sure Diam would have been proud of you for deciding to do that," Jaune said

"I'd like to think so too..then again I'm still not much of a fighter. And now maybe you see why the Lotus was able to just strong arm us into being apart of their protection game. It's not like we had a lot of choice in the matter. One more Grimm attack like that would probably finish us off. Kuro got desperate, not that many blamed him. Maybe that's another reason. Mom always said that evil only wins if the good do nothing. I couldn't do anything for Diam. I told myself I wasn't going to let that happen anymore. Though..I already failed that considering what happened to my mom not long before you showed up.

"You can't blame yourself for that-"

"Well I do. And going in this trip with you will be the way I fix it. By helping tear down the bastards who took my only remaining family from me.

"That's another thing..What did your father think when they took over? What happened to him?"

"Isn't that two questions?" She said smiling a bit

"Humor me."

"Well played Arc..anyway, your guess is as good as mine. He disappeared right before they took over.I still don't know what happened to him..and I doubt I ever well. Anima has a funny way of making the memories of people fade away with time." Jaune didn't know what to say to that, turning back to the flickering flames as he went over her story in his head a few times more. "My turn," she said. After he gave her a bit of a nod, she spoke. "What was Pyrrha actually like in person?"

Jaune felt his heart sink. Of course she went there. Why the not? "She was…amazing. I can't think of a better way to describe her to you. She was the first person to believe in me..first person to sort of pull me aside and train with me. I owe her a lot..she damn near died saving my ass." Saya could see eyes filling up with tears, his face full of pain just speaking about her.

"Jaune..was there something between you two? Did you…love her?" With that, he stood and grabbed his sword.

"You said you wanted to train right?"

"Jaune-" he walked past her, motioning for her to follow. She sighed, but did so. He led her to a clearing and stood off to the side as she stood in the center.

"Were going to start with the basics. Weapon up." She held it out in front of her. "Keep your grip tight and your lead foot forward." She nodded, tightening her grip on the hilt of the sword and putting her left foot forward. "Ready? Go." She struck outwards with a shout. "Again." Another strike. "And again." With this one, she put too much into it, and she stood there panting a bit. "Alright..take a second to catch your breath..we got a lot of work to do."

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and I shall see you soon for the next chapter**

 **Read/review/follow all of that**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again readers, and welcome to chapter 11. So, quick apology for the delay. It actually wasn't writers block or anything this time, but I'll explain that at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy**

Chapter 11: The Spiders Web

- **Anima, 5 days later-**

Jaune grunted as he felt Saya's blade clang against his own, the impact making him back up a couple steps. She withdrew and spun on her back foot, coming in at an angle, Jaune catching this one with his shield. He went to counter, but she caught his arm in her hand and twisted it before pushing him away. With a huff and a little grin, she took a step back, Jaune smiling back at her. "Not bad. That spin move I taught you seems to work well with the weight of the sword. And you caught on to my counter strike quick enough to avoid the damage. Your getting better."

"You and that shield of yours. I kind of wish I had one of them, not going to lie," she said as she walked over to her bag and grabbed her water, taking a long drink.

"Nah…I think a two handed weapon works well for the type of fighter you are. Besides, shield users are rare around here anyway. Think I've seen like two others the whole time I've been here. Trust me I feel sorry for whoever fights you without a shield. With that much power, you could probably lop an arm off," he chuckled as he rubbed the elbow of his shield arm. They both sat down under the shade of the large tree where their packs rested, Jaune digging out his own water.

"All that power you say I supposedly have and yet I still can't even come close to getting an actual hit in. What am I doing wrong here?" She sighed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over that. You should have seen me when I first started training. Gods, I would have paid someone to take the beatings I had to take. But..one of the most important lesson I was ever taught was that there's always someone stronger than you out there. There's not much you can do to change it either, it's just a fact."

"Then..why bother? If you can't ever be THE best, why do we drive ourselves nuts training?" She asked.

"Strength is no guarantee of victory. Sometimes all it takes is a good plan to survive. Though..having a hell of a sword arm doesn't hurt your odds either," he smiled giving her ribs a bit of a nudge. Saya smiled and nudged him back

"How much further we got?" She asked as she watched the clouds slowly creep by. Jaune finished the drink he was taking and glanced at her

"We'll hit Kuchinashi in another four hours or so and from there well…we just need to hope they have a working airship to get us to Shiroyama in one piece. If they do, it's a straight shot to Mistral from that point. If they don't..that's a problem," he said. Saya nodded and put away her water bottle. She picked at the knicks in her sword for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Why would that be a problem?""

"You've never been this way?" He asked

"Once, when I was really little but I don't remember much of anything about it. Im pretty sure we didn't take an airship though.." She mumbled as she tried to remember.

"If you didn't you must have had some strong hunters with you because the mountain pass between Kuchinashi and Shiroyama is a death trap that I'd rather NOT walk through if I can help it," he said. She gulped a bit, scared to ask but at the same time curious

"Why..why is it so dangerous? Bandits?" Jaune's expression darkened a bit, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Jaune, you can tell me. Please, I want to know." He stared at her for a moment then nodded stiffly.

"Well..theres a particular stretch of mountain path that's infested with a particularly nasty type of Grimm. Their called Leechers, and their extremely dangerous."

"What do they look like?" He scoffed a bit at this.

"Imagine the biggest spider you've ever seen in your life, make it about the size of a Beowolf, then you'll have a Leecher." Her face visibly paled and her hands began to shake. "You..your afraid of spiders aren't you?"

"N-No! Shut up.." She muttered. As she sat their however, a horrifying thought struck her and she stood, pacing around a bit, her denial quickly evaporating as quickly as she had tried to push it. "Oh gods..what are we going to do if we DO have to walk through that?! If that area is full of those things-no! We have to walk around!"

"Walk around the mountains? That'd take forever and there's no villages around the range past a certain point. Your begging to be Grimm food at that point." She groaned and ran a hand through her hair, continuing her pacing. He was about to speak up when he felt his scroll vibrate. Snatching it out of his pocket,he saw a new message.

 _T: hey, care to give me an update brother? Haven't heard from you in a few days and The client is starting to get a bit impatient with all of this._

 _J: Were about to reach Kuchinashi. So if they still have their airship working..three, four more days tops. How about an update on your end? You get ahold of everyone?_

 _T: As many as I could. But when I told them your plan, a lot of them backed out. You cant force people to fight the Lotus. Were not the White Fang._

Jaune sighed softly. That was just perfect, considering he needed every able body he could get if he was going to be serious about his promise.

 _J: Don't sugarcoat it for me. How many are we working with?_

 _T: I still haven't gotten ahold of everyone but..if no one else joins up, were looking at 100._

 _J: Damn it..that's not enough._

 _T: It wouldn't be enough anyway, even with everyone. That's still only 300 even if we had every single one of us. Face it, we can't fight them in a straight up fight._

 _J: We'll decide for sure when I get there. Oh by the way, I'm bringing..a friend._

 _T: ?_

 _J: You'll see. She's a good one, so be nice._

 _T; When am I ever not nice?_

 _J: You really don't want me to go there. Worst part is we have to possibly go through Leecher territory..so wish me luck._

 _T: Oh giant bug central. Have fun._

Jaune rolled his eyes

 _J: Your concern is touching. I'll see you really soon, alright?_

 _T: Im holding you to that. You better not get yourself killed out there._

 _J: Well if I do, I know the first person I'm haunting. See ya_

 _T: Bye_

"Are you even listening to me?!" Saya's sharp voice pulled him back, staring at her with wide eyes. "What the hell were you talking about on this thing anyway?" She grabbed his scroll. "Who's T?" Jaune grabbed it back

"First off, rude just grabbing someones scroll. Second, he's that friend I was telling you about. The one who trained me after I got here. He's the guy to talk to if you want some new gear and stuff too," he said gesturing to his own armor.

"He goes by T? What's his name?" Jaune groaned a bit. Ah the hell with it…she's going to meet him anyway.

"No, T is what I call him in my scroll in case it gets stolen, kinda like what YOU just did. His real name is Tanaka."

"Well…he sounds really great if he watched out for you and gave you new gear and stuff."

"Yeah..he helped me out a lot. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for him. Help me pack up will you? We should get moving soon."

"Got it. Hey that reminds me..Why did you ditch your old stuff? I never asked," She said as they began refilling their packs. Jaune rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Are we playing twenty questions again? Because my old stuff was wrecked by the time I was done training. The hoodie was ripped in like ten different places and pieces of my old armor were broken off." Saya's eyes widened a bit

"Damn..put you through the wringer didn't they?" Jaune rolled his eyes again and they made their way back onto the main road. "So is airship travel how everyone gets from this place to Shiroyama?"

"Not always. Usually it's only individuals like us. Most of the Leechers are somewhat older because their only really common in those mountains. Meaning, they've learned when to pick their battles. So while it's dangerous for one or two, they avoid attacking bigger groups. Traders will usually get military protection for their trips..I don't have that luxury, Im afraid." Saya frowned

"You seem to know a lot about these bugs. Is there a story there?" She saw his eyes fall to the ground before looking back up. "Jaune?"

"It's a long story and one I don't really feel like telling, okay? Not the time or place, Im trying to stay optimistic." Truthfully, he couldn't tell the story without having horrifying flashbacks, but he was damned if he would tell Saya that. She would never let him hear the end of it until he fessed up at that point, considering she took some strange interest in ANY story that he had.

"Alright, alright, sorry I asked. Geez."

"Anyways, we've got one big advantage on our side," he said pointing up to the sky. He laughed softly at the confused look on her face. "These things are mostly nocturnal. So if it comes right down to it, we've got time on our side if nothing else." She nodded, but still didn't feel all that much at ease. She glanced up and frowned a bit. On a branch overlooking the road sat a black bird with bright red eyes. It tilted its head as it stared at them for a moment before leaving. Saya shivered a bit, but tried to ignore the creepy feeling it had given her.

The rest of the walk to Kuchinashi passed in relative silence, only being broken by the occasional sounds of wildlife off further into the trees. Saya however began to get a strange feeling of dread the closer they got. Something felt..off about this, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. When they passed a wooden sign indicating they were about to reach it, she realized what it was. Where were all the people?

Kuchinashi, from what Jaune had explained, was supposed to be an important hub point between Mistral and the other lower settlements for traders. Yet she had begun to notice they hadn't passed a single one leaving the place since they'd gotten closer. Earlier this hadn't really worried her, it was early in the morning after all and maybe things were slow. But now it was a little past noon, so it made no sense at all. Jaune suddenly threw his arm out, and she stopped, taking the signal. "You noticed too huh?" She said softly

"Yeah..was really hoping I was wrong, though." He pointed up, and she couldn't stop a little gasp that came out of her. Off in the distance, you could just barely make out traces of black smoke wafting upwards.

"Grimm?" She whispered

"Has to be..there's not bandit clan big enough to take that place down around here. It's way too defended. Cmon, maybe we can at least check for survivors," he said and took off at a jog. She quickly followed, matching his pace.

"Hey! So uh..what are we going to do if it IS Grimm?" She said

"Hope enough of them have moved on that we can take care of the stragglers."

"And if they haven't moved on?"

"I guess your going to get your first road test then, huh?" Saya gulped down a lump that slowly formed in her throat. This was NOT good..not in the slightest. They slowed to a stop as the gate to the town came into view. What they saw made Jaune's hopes sink. It was so much worse than he had originally thought. The gate was ripped clean off it's hinges, pieces of it tossed aside. The watch towers were dotted with Nevermore feathers all along it's front and to his horror he saw the unmoving forms of several men in Mistralian civil guard uniforms. Their bodies were raked with claw wounds, faces frozen in horror. Saya felt her stomach toss and turn as her breakfast threatened to show itself again.

"Wha..what DID all of this?" She choked out.

' _Take your pick Saya..looks like it was a regular showcase'_ Jaune drew his sword and slowly crept through the destroyed gates, passing a set of large rounded prints as he did so. He frowned when he saw it, unsure of what kind of Grimm could have made it. Saya followed along, her own sword drawn into her trembling hands. "Hey. Stay focused, alright? We'll be fine." She nodded shakily but tried to calm herself, taking a couple of deep breaths. Jaune carefully examined any bodies he came across, hoping to find anyone alive, but so far he turned up nothing. Carts full of goods were overturned or smashed to splinters, walls and doors to the shops and homes were smashed in. The ground was thick with muck and blood, so figuring out the various Grimm prints was hard, but so far he accounted for Beowolves, and possibly some Creeps, though he wasn't sure. That mystery print at from around the gate hadn't shown itself again however

"Who are these guys?" Saya called. Jaune walked over and saw she found another civil guard member.

"Members of the civil guard..it's kinda like a volunteer militia designed to protect the larger settlements. You don't really see them outside of here, Shiroyama and Mistral."

"Sounds like the guys in charge only give a damn about those three towns..well more like two now I guess.." Jaune glared a bit, and she sighed. "S-Sorry..I make bad jokes when I'm scared."

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at Beacon. And don't be scared, okay? We don't want them to come back." He turned and pointed at the large grey building towards the south gate. The airship is normally kept there when it's not in use. And I'm betting the guard had a way to call for help and everything in it. I'll go check that out, you see if you can find medical supplies. IF we find any survivors we'll need them."

"Split up?! Are you nuts?" She snapped. He flinched and turned around to face her, seeing she was looking at him with a mixture of anger and panic. "Hell no we are not splitting up. I may not have the 'experience' you do, but I know common sense. That's a good way to get yourself killed."

"Saya-"

"NO. Now let's go, okay? I want to hurry up and get out of here." She walked past him and towards the building before he could argue further. ' _And I thought Nora was stubborn. Gods.'_ He followed, quickly making it so he was beside her. Where the hell is all the backup? If this place is one of the important ones, why didn't they help these people?"

"Mistrals council isn't known to be the bravest bunch. When they didn't hear back from anyone after they reported the initial attack they probably decided to cut their losses," Jaune said, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. It wasn't the first place left to the wolves, probably wouldn't be the last. "Hell, the civil guard members we've seen are probably just what few they decided they could spare. They didn't even look all that well armed. It's pathetic."

"I always heard they were like that from people who would pass through Nagano, but I always thought it was just bias.." She said softly. They came to the building, Jaune felt relief when he saw the big doors that led to the ship weren't sealed then guilt when he saw they were opened just a bit, more dead town members at the foot of them. These people had likely tried to flee in the ship, only to be cut down at the doors. Saya couldn't take it anymore, rushing off to the side and puking.

"Just uh..try not to get it on your shoes.. Jaune mumbled, focusing on the bodies. These looked..different than the other ones. And as Jaune began to realize why, his face went pale. Instead of being covered in slash and claw marks, they instead only had two large puncture like wounds on their necks and shoulders. The wounds themselves were a deep purple color with dried black droplets around the area. Jaune carefully stepped over one of them and slowly reached his hand over the edge of the door into the darkness of the hanger, running his fingers up the wall. When he pulled his hand back into the light he saw his fingers were thick with a thick black web-like substance. He listened closely and began to hear a faint skittering sound that made him back all the way up.

"Ugh…you ever let me eat that fruit first thing in the morning again I'll kill you. That stuff tastes worse coming up-" he clapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away from the doors into the nearest empty building he could find. Saya pushed his hand off and glared, "mind telling me why you had to drag me in here?"

"The airship is definitely a no-go now," he said simply.

"Huh? Why?" She paled when he showed the webbing which was still stuck to his fingertips. "I thought you said those things were nocturnal!"

"I said MOSTLY nocturnal. But their still Grimm at the end of the day. My guess is during the attack, this place gave off such a tempting target even they couldn't pass it up. Their probably in that hangar right now waiting for someone to come into their trap. Damn it!" He snapped, kicking the wall.

"So..now what?" She sighed. Jaune stared out the window towards the building and then past the south gate to where he knew the path to the mountains started

"We have to head out, now. Before we lose anymore daylight and then we'd really be up a creek," he said. He had no way of knowing how many were actually in there, and he wasn't in a hurry to find out.

"So we stay here and fight them, or go into the mountain pass and probably end up fighting them anyway? What kind of lousy options are those?" She muttered

"At least if we go into the mountains we can avoid them if were out of their range by nightfall. Remember what I said? Don't pick fights you can't win." She didn't seem to like it, but nor could she seem to come up with a counter argument. "Now come on. Go nice and slow towards the gate and we'll get out of here, alright?" She nodded and they both creeped slowly, weapons drawn as they went. They were halfway there when Jaune began to hear it: that same skin-crawling skittering sound. Only instead of coming from behind him it was to his right and left.

"Jaune…" Saya said, her voice coming out as a choked whimper. Jaune could see glowing sets of eyes watching them from the other buildings, more black webs covering the entrances. Now the sound was all around them, sending chills down their backs the louder it got. Jaune grabbed onto the gate release and pulled as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on! Give us a break already!" He snapped pulling on the handle harder and harder. He looked all around, trying to figure out what was keeping it in place, but nothing stuck out. He angrily kicked at the release, but it didn't budge an inch.

"Jaune!" The urgency in her voice made him spin around. All around them they came, their eight bony white legs sticking out starkly against their pitch black bodies. They had six glowing red eyes and bony plates covering their heads. Their fangs stuck out, black goo dripping from them as their jaws began to work themselves.

"Saya..get behind me."

She shook his hand away from her arm. "Not a chance..we'll fight them together," she said. Her voice still trembled, but her hands gripped her sword firmly.

"Alright..just be careful." As Jaune took his stance, he saw a flicker of movement from a nearby rooftop and saw a bird, black feathers, red eyes. Its eyes met his for a moment before it took off, leaving rather quickly he thought. "Great..if that isn't an omen, I don't know what is," He muttered. Just as he settled back into his battle mindset, the first Leecher lunged for him.

 **So anyway, the reason this chapter was late was because I've been pretty under the weather lately and finally had to bite the bullet and go to the hospital. I feel awful for being late, but I didn't have much choice this time so I hope you all understand. I try to be as open to my situation as I can be**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review/follow/favorite all of that, 68 favorites and 110 follows is just..i honestly can't find a word. Awesome. Its just awesome.**

 **See you all next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again readers, and welcome back. As always, I hope you've been doing well and thank you for stopping in.**

Chapter 12: You only get one

- **Kuchinashi** -

Jaune felt his arm burn from the effort it took to bury his sword deep into the skull-like face of the Leecher. It's body squirmed around a bit before it went limp, greenish black blood dripped from the tip of his weapon as he pulled it back out, the monsters body already barely had time to reset before two more came after him, jaws clicking and razor-tipped front legs raised high. Saya leapt for the one to his right and brought her sword down hard on it's left side just as it turned towards her. It screeched and fell over, twitching until nothing remained.

Jaune caught the other ones strike with his shield then repeated to same action he had a moment ago, using his semblance to increase his strength to make the kill shot easier this time. The other Leechers hissed at them, their eyes glowing brighter, but they didn't move just yet. "Their toying with us..lovely," he mumbled.

"Huh? Their what?" She said in disbelief. She'd always been led to believe the Grimm were mindless in their efforts to attack humans. "Your saying their-"

"Yes. Look closer Saya..there's two of us against them, and were literally up against the wall. The ones we killed were runts compared to those in the back..their in no rush," he said darkly. Saya began to realize to her horror just how right he was. Even now, to her right and left she could see the ones on the flanks tightening the circle around them, cutting off their last possible options of escape. Yet they never once made a move towards them at first. Moments later, it happened again, three more Leechers broke from the pack to attack them. Saya managed to chop the front legs off the one who came at her, but it was still able to cut open her left arm with one of its others as it landed on her. She kicked it in the abdomen as hard as she could, knocking her hand free just enough to shove the tip of her sword through one of it's eyes and into it's head. Jaune quickly dispatched the other two.

"So..were just a game to them.." She mumbled as she got back to her feet, to which Jaune nodded. As she processed this, a new feeling began to overwhelm her terror: anger. These creatures were treating the two of them just as the Lotus treated its victims, mere toys. A fun game to play until they got bored with them. Her hands clenched tighter, her legs no longer shaking. She was no game, and she'd be damned if she let some bugs treat her like one." I'll give them a game then.." She growled. Jaune went to stop her but too late. Saya lunged forward towards the Grimm and swung widely at the first one she got close enough too. The Leecher jumped backwards out of the way, her blade finding only air. Off-balance now, the one to her right charged her, knocking her to the ground. She brought her sword around in a panic and barely got it up in time to keep its jaws from finding her neck, instead they snapped close right on the blade.

"Saya!" Jaune hurried over, killing the one that tried to stop him. He bashed his shield hard against the one on top of her, stunning it long enough for Saya to roll out from directly under it. Once she was clear he pushed his semblance outwards. His arms began to glow white and when two Leechers tried to jump him they hit the barrier of his armor and were thrown back. He quickly pulled Saya back to where they were originally, keeping his sword at the ready just in case. "What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped

"I didn't see you making any moves," she said back just as angry. She shook his hand off her arm and got to her feet.

"That's exactly what they want! If you charge in their numbers can just swarm you!"

"What do we do then?! Wait for them to get bored with us and just attack at once?!" Jaune ran a hand over his face in irritation. He saw that most of the Grimm were now staring just at him, studying him. Saya saw his concern and her expression softened a bit. "What?"

"I think I may have interested them..look.." Saya saw and scooted a bit closer to him. The Grimm were in fact shifting so that most of them focused in on him.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." Jaune shook his head.

"It won't matter, not if they really start swarming. So like I told you a second ago..get behind me." She frowned at him

"Im not letting you do all the fighting, Jaune."

"Im not asking to let you do that. Wait until I make my move and then you'll be able to fight easier, trust me." She slowly but reluctantly moved so she was standing directly behind him. He closed his eyes, his entire body slowly began to glow white. As this happened, Saya could see what looked like plates of armor forming over his limbs and torso. She remembered then him explaining that at full power, his semblance's armor became physically visible. When the process was done, Jaune's body was surrounded by a full set of the 'aura armor'. His eyes opened again, this time the same glow emanating from them as the armor. "Now then..we can start," he said.

"Jaune..isn't it risky to do that? You said it drains your aura-"

"I don't have much choice. Now let's go. You take the-" she rushed towards the center before he could finish. "Damn it Saya!" He snapped running after her. She swung her sword in a sideways arc this time, managing to cut through two of the Leechers in front of her. Opening a small gap for herself as the others backpedaled, she began doing the same, wounding any that couldn't skitter away quick enough. Their legs or parts of their bodies caught in her blades path were sliced. Not many were kill shots, though Saya it seemed was too busy trying to clear a path out of the crowd to know or to care.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaune snapped as he managed to get between her and the small pack that tried to tackle her just in time, reflecting their charges and forcing them back. He buried his sword into the face of one, kicking another way firmly with his boot. The attempted side strikes of the others were reflected off the armor, though their force still caused Jaune's balance to be off enough to where he then had to spin on his heel and cut down those as well. He turned to Saya and his eyes widened in shock. The Grimm had caught on to her plan and the thick crowd was now dispersing, giving her a wider berth so that her side to side swings weren't nearly as effective. What strikes did manage to find a target were only glancing blows, and every time she swung, one would simply wait for the attack to be done then rush in, cut her with one of their forelegs, and then move back out before she could retaliate. "Saya you need to come closer to me!" He saw out of the corner of his eye a much bigger one-probably the 'alpha' of the group-slowly making it's way towards the fight.

"N-No! I got this!" She panted, sweat dripping down her face, blood oozing from the multiple wounds dotting her shirt. She could see Jaune's armor flickering a bit out of the corner of her eye as he kept pushing through any attackers that came his way. They seemed to be more focused on him now, just like he said. _'Their trying to take him out first..clever bugs_ ' "Focus on yourself Jaune!" She called, heading towards them again.

"For the love of-Quit being stubborn and get over-GAH!" One of the Leechers attacks broke through the right arms barrier and its leg pierced the flesh underneath, causing him to cry out in pain. He gritted his teeth and focused his energy into his free hand, he grabbed the leg and twisted with all his strength until it snapped off. The Grimm fell back, screeching loudly as Jaune pulled out the piece still lodged in his arm. Blood ran down his forearm as he focused his aura to reform the shattered bit of armor, noticing that it was beginning to ache to do so.

Saya had just turned to look at him when she felt a something grab onto her back. She reached back and felt the same sticky webbing Jaune had showed her. She began to panic as she started to be pulled. "Damn it! Let me go you bastards!" She snapped trying to pull herself free. She slammed her sword into the ground, hanging onto it firmly. She stopped, but the Leecher who had her webbed continued to pull, not tiring. Glancing back, she saw why. The alpha Jaune saw had been the one to grab her.

"Hang on Saya!" She heard Jaune yell. She glanced back and saw him try to get to her only to be cut off by another group of them. She continued to struggle, but the Grimm would only let her get a little leeway before yanking her back again. This damn thing was really just toying with her now. That's when it happened. Two of them ran in front of her, their mouths opening wide. Her sword dug into the ground, she was helpless as they spat a black goo from their mouth that covered her entire upper body.

"UGH! You disgusting mother-" she stopped short when she began to feeling a prickling sensation at the site of the wounds they had inflicted on her. "Wha..what's happening?" The prickling then gave way to an intense burning that quickly spread from her wounds to all over her body. She collapsed, unable to keep her feet as her vision blurred from the pain. She heard Jaune cry out for her but she couldn't respond. She felt the web around her pull again and this time she went with it. She was dragged closer and closer to it until she was looking directly at it. It let out a long drawn out hiss as its front legs slowly rose up. She tried to move, to get out of the way but she simply couldn't, the burning only worsening if she did so. She slowly closed her eyes, not wanting to see it coming.

But the strike never came. Instead she felt something push her away and when she opened her eyes again she was no longer staring directly up at the Grimm, it was the dark sky. "Saya..are you okay?" Jaune's voice came through clenched teeth. Glancing over despite the pain she felt her stomach drop. Jaune had gotten her out of the way of the attack, but at the cost of himself. His armor had failed, its bright glow no longer surrounding him. There was a hole on his right side, pierced straight through the metal chest plate, a slow but steady flow of blood coming out of it.

"Jaune..you..why?" She whispered. He smiled a bit as he knelt down and picked her up, backing up against the wall as the Leechers reformed their circle on them.

"I promised to keep you safe…but I doubt I have it in me to do that again..it's too much." He racked his brain, struggling to figure out a plan. He could try and force his semblance out and try the lever then, but it was useless. He had next to no aura left and the amount needed for the enhancement would push past that and into his life force. ' _What a way to go…spiders. Why did it have to be the gods-damned spiders_?'

Saya saw the resignation enter his face, feeling guilt gnaw at her. Had she listened to any of his plans, they might have been able to fight their way out. She wouldn't have been grabbed and he wouldn't have had to use his last gasp of strength saving her skin.

"Jaune.:.I-" she stopped short when a small group of them went in, intending to finish them off. Jaune raised his sword weakly, but didn't have to attack. A blur rushed by them, and in a blink the attackers were dead, their bodies quickly evaporating. "What-" a woman with spiky black hair and red eyes set behind a Grimm styled mask slowly walked in front of them. In one hand she held Saya's weapon which Jaune had been unable to get. In the other was a red bladed sword that glowed faintly with dust. She tossed Saya's sword at her feet then looked at Jaune.

"Can you walk?" She asked

"I….I think so. Who are-" the woman made a slicing motion and a large black and red construct that swirled into life from the air surrounding it . "Whats this?"

"Take the girl and go. That will take to the next town over. Gods know you wouldn't survive the mountains in your condition."

Jaune felt an uneasiness creep into him. "How do I know this isn't some type of trap?"

"You don't. But If I wanted you dead, I would have gone after you not the bugs. Now I suggest you move." Jaune winced as he threw one of Saya's arms over his shoulder, standing up as he did so.

"Well..whoever you are..thank you."

"Don't expect another. You only get this one time." She said simply. Jaune nodded slowly and carefully made his way towards the portal. Once they had disappeared and she could focus, Raven held her weapon high and couldn't help the smirk that came out. "Now then..where were we?" She leapt up and attacked the nearest Grimm.

- **Shiroyama, later that night** -

Saya knocked on the door carefully, hearing a call back, she slowly opened the door. "Jaune? You up…and decent?"

"Oh real funny. C'mon in," he said with a slight chuckle. She walked in, closing the door behind her. Jaune's motioned towards the bandage that was on his side. "Seems I can't go a week without a trip to the doctor, huh?" Saya leaned against the wall and stared at the floor.

"Yeah well..this time it wasn't your fault." Jaune frowned and gestured towards the chair near the window. She sighed, but sat down, though carefully as to not tear off her own bandages.

"It wasn't your fault either. You don't have to feel guilty. Once were all fixed up and ready to go, we'll get to Mistral and then-"

"Why did you do it?" She said softly. He looked away, remaining silent. "Your armor was about to give out and instead of trying to do something else, you wasted it saving me. You knew taking that hit would break your semblance and you still did it anyway."

"I couldn't just let you die. I made a promise-"

"Like you dying would have been a better alternative?! What about all those goals you had in mind huh? Your contract work with Tanaka? Destroying the Lotus? You can't do all of those things if your DEAD you know!" She snapped.

"I know all of that! But it didn't matter. I never let my friends get hurt, damn the consequences to myself." Saya folded her arms over her chest and her eyes narrowed.

"Funny. That sounds exactly like what Pyrrha did for you, doesn't it?" She said. Jaune's eyes widened a bit as images of the final parts of the battle flashed through his mind. Pyrrha throwing herself between him and Cinder, insisting on fighting no matter how many times he had begged her to just get out of there. "Hit a nerve did I? Good."

"I..I didn't think…" He sighed heavily and stared down at his hands. "She shouldn't have done it..she has a lot more to offer than I do. She had such big goals for herself and to see all of that taken from her for MY sake..I just couldn't understand it."

"You felt like she was throwing her life away for nothing." Jaune nodded. "Well, that's exactly how I feel now. You could have been killed for my sake, and then everything you wanted to accomplish would have meant nothing. None of it would ever be completed, because you couldn't stand to break your word like Pyrrha couldn't. I l may not know her, but if half of what I've heard is true, shes a really honorable type just like you." Jaune chuckled a bit

"Yeah..she really is," he said softly. Saya stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I think you could use some time to think right now. And honestly I'm still exhausted, so I need sleep." She opened the door and glanced at him, "Thank you Jaune..for saving me. Even if you are an idiot for it." The door closed behind her and Jaune leaned back against the pillows, his mind racing.

"She's not wrong," he whispered. He hadn't thought about it like that honestly. Maybe how he felt when he saw someone about to die was exactly how Pyrrha had felt about him that night. If that made him an idiot though, what did that say about her? If he died, there would be one less idiot in the world. If she died..he didn't even like to think about it. "Remnant would be a lot dimmer of a place than it already is that's for sure..' he said softly. When he realized what he said, his face flushed a bit, and he shook himself to clear his head.

"I can't focus on this right now..I need to just sleep and think about this when Im not barely awake," He mumbled. He reached over and turned the lamp off, pulling the blankets up close before trying to settle into a sleep. He eventually dozed off, and when he next opened his eyes, the first bits of sunlight were just starting to make their way over the horizon. He stretched and made his way into the bathroom, slowly peeling away the bandage to check his wound. "Doc said it should have healed once my..aura..replenished.." His words trailed off as the last bits of the bandage fell off.

The skin where the wound had been was closed up now, but the area didn't look any better. The spot where the stab itself had been was now a sickly green color, and the area surrounding it, black vein like lines had begun to snake out from the spot. "Well…that's just great," he muttered.

 **Hope you all enjoyed**

 **Quick verification: Jaune's semblance is basically a white-gold green lantern construct of a suit of armor**

 **Read/review/follow all that, and I hope to see you all next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there readers, and welcome to a new chapter of divided I hope you all have been doing well.**

Chapter 13: Team STRQ reunited

Raven sighed in irritation as she leaned against the wall of the hotel waiting for Qrow to come out. After telling him she had an update for him, she'd made sure to make it clear they needed to talk as soon as they could. Qrow had agreed to meet her here, but he irritating thing was he knew they were on a time crunch, and here he was dragging his feet. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Qrow walked out, a smirk on his face. "NOW who's late? You said meet you here early."

"Well I had a long night, sis. See there was the barmaid who.-" Raven groaned and shook her head.

"Spare me the details, okay? Last thing I need in my head with everything else going on," she muttered. "So we should get going, right?"

"Yeah, AFTER we get some lunch. Don't argue with me either, because you're the one who insists I go back with you." She growled a bit, but agreed. The two of them walked to the nearest place to eat, sitting at one of the back tables away from most of the other customers. Raven didn't really want food, but Qrow made her order something anyway. While they waited, He cleared his throat and settled back, stirring his drink a bit.

"So…how'd that recon mission go, sis?" Raven rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers against the table. "What? Should I go first? I thought there was..kinda a rule that said a lady goes first."

"Qrow I swear to god-" she started

"Fine, fine. Geez you're a bit touchy even by your standards," he chuckled. "Where do I begin..well first, there's still no lead on exactly where Cinder and her crew are hiding. I went to Haven myself and the headmaster hasn't seen so much as a hair of any of them. And after Beacon fell, he was on high alert."

"So was Ozpin," Raven pointed out.

"Fair point. Im not saying he couldn't be overlooking something, but I trust him. If he said he hasn't had any reason to believe they went back to Haven, Im inclined to believe him. I could have probably investigated more, but he's got his hands full enough as it like Mistrals council has been sending out a lot of messages to their military commanders in the outer regions."

"Saying what exactly?"

"He didn't know when I asked. But considering Mistral has been placing a LOT of blame on Atlas for their role at Beacon, I think it's safe to say they weren't exactly messages of peace."

"You don't think..?" He sighed.

"I don't know, Raven. The last thing this world needs with Salem making moves is even the possibility of another war. I know if it does happen though, it won't be Ironwood that causes it. I give the guy a lot of grief, and I still think he's a blockhead. But he ain't stupid. He's not going to throw away all the work Ozpin did for the sake of shutting up the pompous assholes that run that council. Besides, it'd take weeks for Mistral to get their forces organized again. That civil guard of theirs is about the only trained fighting force that isn't scattered all over the place." Raven scoffed at this last part.

"The civil guard is a joke. The council took the dregs who couldn't hack it in the army and gave them a different uniform. That's all."

"You sound like you know from personal experience," he said, eyes narrowing a bit. Raven turned away, eyes turning downwards. "Anyway..after that I went looking for the spring maiden again, but came up dry. Im starting to get worried they already got to her while we've been focused on the aftermath Beacon all this time."

"I think Haven would already be a ruin like Beacon if they had gotten their hands on another maidens powers, don't you?" She said. Qrow thought about that for a moment before nodding. That did make a lot of sense. Had Salems forces gotten to the spring maiden, they'd have attacked Haven and Mistral without pause, trying to get that relic. That wasn't considering that Salem, having failed to do that at Beacon, had probably become extremely angered. And having the powers of spring would be a tempting revenge tool he doubted she could resist using. "So don't worry yourself too much, brother. You still have time."

"Yeah, but how much?" He sat there silent for a few minutes before finally looking back up at her. "Your turn. You find him?" Raven rolled her eyes and leaned forward a bit onto her forearms.

"I don't know if that kid you sent me to look for is brave or just flat out stupid, but I found him alright." She explained the rest, the Grimm and how just before she stepped in, he'd been wounded by the alpha of the group. "Far as I could tell, it didn't hit anything vital, but who knows what sickness those things could carry?" Qrow's frown deepened as he went over the details in his head.

"I've only dealt with 'em once, but those bugs are poisonous like you wouldn't believe. It's on their front legs and when they stab you, the venom goes in easily. And because their so rare, there's no real treatment for it. This is NOT good," he muttered

"Which is precisely why I said we need to hurry," she said gesturing around them. "But someone is a bottomless pit." Qrow sighed and nodded, standing up.

"Hey pal! Cancel our order alright?" The man behind the counter didn't look happy, but nodded and crumpled up the ticket. Qrow paid for the drink he'd had and they quickly walked out. "You sure you can get us there?" He said, turning back to her as the dust chamber of her sword clicked and rotated. She shot him an annoyed look.

"You ask me that every time, you realize that? I can get us anywhere, provided your not so hungover your giving me the wrong location," she snapped.

"Okay, okay. Geez, dial it back a bit would you? It's the same place in Patch as when you left." Raven took a deep breath and nodded, drawing her sword and opening a portal before sheathing it. She stared at the portal, a look of unease slowly crossing her face.

"Hey…remember what we talked about," Qrow said putting a hand on her shoulder. After another moments hesitation she slowly walked through the portal, Qrow close behind her. When they exited out the other side, she froze. Seeing the house after all this time was more jarring than she'd expected. Qrow hadn't been kidding when he said the place hadn't changed at all. Qrow took the lead, heading up the walkway to the front door and knocking a few quick times.

"Coming!" Tai's voice called followed by the sounds of footsteps slowly growing closer. Qrow glanced at her, giving her a bit of a smile. She knew he was attempting to reassure her one more time, but it didn't do much. The door clicked open a bit and Tai smiled. "Qrow! About damn time you brought yourself back home. Ruby won't stop asking me when-" his eyes had moved over and met Ravens, his words dying the moment they did so. He opened the door fully and stood there, eyes wide and jaw hanging open a bit. "R..Raven?" Raven looked down took a deep breath before looking back up at him.

"Hello Tai," She said softly. After a couple minutes of them just silently staring at each other, she shifted her stance a bit, turning away again. "Is..it alright if we come in? Theres a lot to cover-"

"Of course it's okay." His answer caught her off guard, and it must have shown on her face. "Raven..I mean it. Come on in, both of you," he said smiling as he moved to the side. Qrow shot Raven his best 'told you so' look before heading in. Raven followed close behind. "You guys need anything? Something to drink or..anything?" Qrow and Raven both shook their heads and took a seat, Qrow on the couch and Raven on the chair in the corner. Tai took his spot next to Qrow and took a deep breath. "So..what's going on?"

"We should probably get Ruby. Is she here?" Qrow asked looking around.

"No, she had a mission early this morning and then she said she was going over to Ren and Nora's for something I don't really remember what though. Look, it's fine Qrow we can fill her in when she does get home. I'll send her a message and let her know you're here in fact." Qrow nodded and Tai quickly sent the message. "Now how about you tell me what's going on?"

"Well…Raven here found Jaune. And if what she saw right before she came to tell me is anything to go off, were on a bigger time limit than I would have originally thought," Qrow said.

"We think he got poisoned by a rare type of Grimm. The fool walked right into the nest and I had to bail them out," Raven said. Tai's eyes widened a bit.

"What's more interesting to me is where he was going. And who with." Qrow took out his flask and took a quick drink. "I don't know what business he has in Mistral, but he seemed pretty damned determined to hurry up and get there."

"And he had a girl with him. And from the description I gave Qrow, she isn't one of Ruby's other friends. Who knows what kind of mess he's gotten himself into?" Raven shook her head and leaned back. Tai let out a breath slowly as he mulled over what he'd been told. Qrow glanced from him then back to Raven a few times before standing.

"Know what? I think I Should give you two some alone time to..well I don't know." He walked into the kitchen, leaving them alone. Tai cleared his throat a bit and leaned back.

"So….when did Qrow-"

"Why?" Raven said looking at him, her eyes narrowed a bit. Tai looked confused. "Why are you being so..open to me being here? How are you not yelling at me, trying to fight me? Are you planning something Tai?" She asked, her voice low and warning as she said this. Tai held his hands up in a calming gesture and he waited until he was sure she had calmed at least a bit before speaking.

"Raven..how the hell could I ever hate you?" She looked at him, having to resist the urge to scoff.

"How could you NOT after what I did is a better question I would think," she mumbled. Why did he have to be so damn forgiving? This wasn't helping the guilt that was seriously starting to eat at her having everything she left put in her face again.

"I know you, Raven. I know that when you think you have to do something, regardless of the outcome and consequences to yourself that your going to do it. So..I always assumed that you had a good reason for it and that if you could have prevented it, you would have. Right?" Raven closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "See? But at the same time I know that even if you HAD told me why you were leaving nothing I did or said would have stopped it, right?" Another nod. Tai looked down at his hands again, his eyes saddening a bit. "Though..I think part of me always blamed myself. It must have been something I did, that's what I kept telling myself." Raven's shook her head slowly.

"No…it had nothing to do with you, I promise. Or Yang. Which..I meant to ask when I had a second. Qrow mentioned she wasn't home. Is she away on some mission?" Tai winced at this and he seemed to grow nervous. "Tai…" She said, taking a tone he knew all too well.

"She..left to go to Menagerie a little over a week ago. She should actually be there soon." He flinched back at the glare he was met with when he looked back up. "Her girlfriends parents were having a problem or something, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me everything," he added quickly.

"So you just took her word for it, and sent her on the way did you?"

"Raven, I know you don't exactly know her that well, but she is YOU made over in a lot of ways. There was no way in all of Remnant that I was convincing her to not go, hell I don't think she even wanted to tell me she was leaving at first, but Blake convinced her," she said.

"Tai, your aware of what, or rather WHO is based in Menagerie right? The same type of people who caused her to lose that arm in the first place?"

"No Rave, Im completely idiotic and wouldn't have the slightest clue. Im saying me telling her not to go wouldn't have done a damn bit of good. Your really not understanding just how much of your stubbornness she inherited are you?" Raven let out an irritated sigh.

"God's help this world if shes like me." Tai couldn't help but chuckle

"Well, she DID take after me a lot too, especially her sense of humor."

"Like I said. Gods help this world," she said flatly. Tai burst out laughing and it made Qrow peek his head in.

"You kids behaving in here?" Raven shot him a glare and he smirked and disappeared again. Raven and Tai sat there in silence then, both of them unsure of what to talk about next to break she looked around, Ravens eyes fell on a picture frame on one of the tables near the door. Curious, she stood and slowly made her way over to it, a pain hitting her as she saw what it contained. Inside was a picture of Summer holding a young Ruby. Tai sighed and walked over to her. "Its almost scary how much Ruby takes after her."

"Tell me about it," he said softly. Raven stared at the picture for a moment longer before carefully sitting it back where it had been. She turned to Tai after she did this, her eyes turned downwards.

"I want to see her." Tai didn't ask any questions, didn't even react other than a quick nod. Qrow walked out, tucking his flask back into his pocket as he did so. "Your coming too?" She asked. He nodded.

"I haven't visited in a while..and after this I may not be back for a bit. So why not? You sure we have time for this? You were the one in a rush," he said.

"Ruby won't be back from Vale for a bit longer, so we have time to kill anyway," Tai said.

"Besides..I haven't visited at all and I don't know when I'll get another chance," Raven said softly as Tai led them out. Taking a small path to the right of the house, they started walking through the woods. "There a reason you left her grave at the edge of this cliff?" She asked after a few minutes walking.

"She always used to go there after a really long mission if she had to calm down or unwind. Said she loved the way the forest opened up into that spot and it helped her relax. I figured it was appropriate." Raven nodded and said nothing alongside Qrow, her mind wandered back to their conversation back there. How could Tai not hate her? It didn't make a damn bit of sense, but then again a lot of things these days didn't.

They'd been walking for about twenty minutes when they reached the spot. Raven felt that same pain hit her chest as she read the inscription on the gravestone.

 _Summer Rose_

 _'Thus kindly I scatter'_

"It doesn't feel right even after all this time..Summer of all people," Qrow mumbled folding his arms over his chest. Tai closed his eyes and nodded. Ravens fist clenched at her side, a lot of memories she'd tried to repress coming back to her all at once.

"Ruby's out here all the time. When she was younger I used to have to come get her because she'd fall asleep. She'd get mad at me, but I'd explain Summer wouldn't want her to get sick sleeping on the ground like that and it helped..usually anyway," he said chuckling just a bit. Qrow smirked.

"When I was teaching her how to fight, she'd bombard me with questions non stop about Summer for the first little while. Wanted to know her combat style, how many Grimm she could take out on her on, name of her weapon and all that. I must've told her some of that a couple dozen times because she would forget what she already asked me. My favorite was the time I told her about me saving Summer from a King Taijitu one time." Raven raised an eyebrow and glanced at him.

"You sure your remembering that correctly, brother? I seem to remember YOU being the damsel in distress on that one."

"Hey we killed more than ONE during all of our team days you know," he said. Raven smirked a bit

"And Im pretty sure if we broke down the list, you needed your ass saved more times than Summer by a good amount. Tai was laughing at this point while Qrow gave his sister a dark look. Ravens smirked slowly vanished as she turned back to the grave. She took a deep breath and slowly sat, crossing her legs and placing her palms on her knees. "Im..Im sorry, Summer. It's is my fault your even here and this is my first time even visiting. That's a joke and Im sorry," she said softly. Tai looked at Qrow confused, but Qrow shook his head.

"Raven…what are you saying?" Tai asked carefully moving closer. Raven couldn't look up at him, unable to keep this to herself any longer but dreading what he may say.

"My semblance..it gave me a vision of what happened to Summer. Or at least what led up to it. I saw..a Grimm chasing her but it faded before they actually collided. And I didn't act on it. I didn't try to warn you or her even though I had a bad feeling about the whole thing. For the longest time I told myself I never said did it Because I was sure that Summer would come out of it just fine. But..I think I realized pretty quick there was more too it than that. I think more than anything I was..scared to come back and cause all the problems that would have caused over what amounted to a hunch. My visions never show me everything about what Im seeing, only pieces." Her eyes watered a bit and she clamped them shut, fighting them back.

"Raven..it's okay. Like you said, you didn't know exactly what happened and you couldn't have-"

"Stop saying that Tai! Stop..forgiving me so easily! I don't deserve to be forgiven. Because of my hesitance to act, Ruby lost her mother, you lost Summer and Qrow I know how close you and Summer were. I took her from everyone. I just..I.." she couldn't keep the tears off her face anymore. Why? Why couldn't Tai just hate her and make this easy? And he called HER hardheaded? She felt two hands on each her shoulders, one from Qrow and one from Tai, both of them kneeling down next to her. They sat a while, Raven attempting to reign herself back in. Qrow looked up as a small airship flew overhead towards the islands port.

"We should probably get going. Someone needs to go pick up Ruby," Qrow said. Raven and Tai nodded, both of them standing up with him. They all stared at the grave for a moment before Qrow and Tai turned and began walking back towards the house. Raven took a deep breath and looked up from the headstone to the sky.

"I failed you. I won't fail your daughter..I promise." She turned and followed after them.

 **UGH…..this took SO much longer than I originally wanted it to take. Son of a bitch, everything that could get in the way made sure to get in the way. GAH!**

 **Big ups to my friend Novusdawn for constantly being a great outlet to help me break my writers block. Again guys, check out his fic and let him know what you think**

 **Also, next update will be for my other story Reignited so until then, I will see you next time**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of divided. I hope you've been well and everything is going good in your life.**

Chapter 14: An arrival and a departure

Raven shifted uneasily as she waited outside the house for Tai to get back with Ruby. He'd left about twenty minutes ago so he should at least be on the way back by now. Qrow rolled his eyes after taking a quick sip from his flask. "Would you just sit down already? Your starting to stress ME out and you know how much I hate that," he said.

"It still doesn't add up," she mumbled. Qrow just shook his head. Leave it to his sister to try and rationalize some motive for Tai's forgiving her. "Don't give me that look, you know why I'm uneasy about it," she snapped.

"Seems to me like you just can't wrap your head around being wrong about him. If you have to attach a reason to satisfy your paranoia though, allow me." Raven glanced at him, her eyes narrowing a bit. "You're the mother of his oldest daughter. Past events aside, that means something. I think deep down he still really cares about you like he did back then even if its just a bit," he said. "And besides, you know Tai doesn't hold grudges well. Hell, I've caused him so much grief that if he held everything against me I should be six feet under."

"Oh keep trying, brother. Im certain his limit is in there somewhere," she said, the smallest of smirks creeping onto her face. Both of them laughed and Raven relaxed a bit. "You really think he could..still feel that way?"

"I think so.." he trailed off seeing lights down the path. "But theres time for you to figure all that out later. Right now? We got more pressing issues to see to. You two ain't teenagers at Beacon anymore. After this is over, sit down and talk it over. It'd be good to have you back completely," he said. Raven nodded, though hesitantly. It wasn't going to be as simple as that, even Qrow had to see that. As Tai and Ruby walked up the path. Ravens eyes widened when she saw it wasn't just them. Close behind were four others, Raven assumed this was the rest of the 'rescue' team Ruby had In mind.

"Hey there! Sorry it took a little longer than I thought, but the docking station was a mess," Tai said before walking inside. Ravens eyes fell to Ruby as she walked by, following her father. She looked exactly like Summer from the eyes to the hair. If not for the color of the cloak flung over her shoulders, Raven could have sworn it WAS Summer in front of her. She waited until everyone was inside before she walked in, Qrow not far behind. After everyone was settled, Qrow began to explain the situation.

"Alright kids, I have some good news and I've got some bad news. Which one we going to knock out first?" When no one spoke, Qrow let out a breath. "Alrighty…we have a location on Jaune. More or less an exact location actually," he said. Smiles broke out on everyones faces, but quickly faded when they saw Qrow's eyes fall. "But…we think he may be in some serious trouble. Possibly even a danger to his life if we don't act quick." Pyrrha's face paled and Ruby's heart sank.

"Then why are we just sitting here?!" Ruby said as she jumped to her feet. There was a determined look in her face Qrow knew all too well and it made him smirk.

"We won't be much longer kiddo I just need to get a couple thing clear with the rest of you. Mistral..isn't the best place to be right now. A lot of nasty people, people who run the black market and the like, have been increasing their claims in the city. Violence is rising and despite what the council and civil guard try to tell you, they don't have control of the situation. Far from it."

"Civil guard?" Weiss asked.

"Think Atlas's special tactics units, like the ones your sister runs. Their a branch of the military that is used in a civilian capacity," Qrow said.

"Only a lot more ill-equipped and incompetent. Cops with fancier guns. May as well be asking the people who live their to try and solve the problem," Raven scoffed.

"If their that bad off, why does Mistral not use actual military forces to keep the crime in check?" Ren asked Qrow gave Raven a look that read like 'should I?' And after she shrugged he let out a sigh.

"Because Mistrals real military is doing something that diverts their attention away. Don't know what exactly, but needless to say it takes precedent to the leadership if they've let things degrade this much. My point is, watch your backs when your there and stick close together. Am I clear?" Nods answered him all around, "Good. Raven, I'll let you finish this up," he said relaxing back.

"We'll be taking you all to Mistral. Me and Qrow have to speak to the headmaster of Haven once we get there, but you all will be free to find your friend."

"Mistral is a pretty big place..how the hell are they going to find Jaune in all that?" Tai asked

"Well that's where Leo comes in. Mistrals council keeps a record of everyone that comes through the front gate if their not citizens already. The reason for their visit, all of that. Beacon put them on edge just about as bad as Atlas, honestly. Leo will have access to those records. If the kids can't find him, we will." Seeming to be put at ease if only a little by Qrow's words, Tai relaxed and nodded. "Now then..are all five of you going with us?" Pyrrha cleared her throat and shook her head.

"N-No..just Ren, Nora and Weiss will be accompanying Ruby on this mission. Im nowhere near where I need to be. Even though the medicine is helping a lot with the pain, I haven't trained at all. Its best if I stay behind. The only reason I came was..well.."

"She needs a place to stay while all of us are in Mistral. She's been staying with Ren and Nora, but with them going with us..well we thought it'd be best if she weren't alone.." Ruby said slowly, drumming her fingers together as she glanced at her father who smiled.

"Shes more than welcome to stay here. No problem at all." Pyrrha smiled a bit at him and Ruby grinned. "Maybe if your feeling up to it, we can spar a bit. I may be older, but Im no slouch," he said proudly.

"Right..and Im the king of Remnant," Qrow smirked. Tai glared and the two began to bicker back and forth, the others laughing at them. Raven rolled her eyes, smiling a bit. The more things change the more they stay the same. She stood and stretched a bit, nodding towards the door.

"If you all are ready we can be going," she said. Ruby walked over and wrapped her arms around Tai, hugging him tightly. Tai smiled and gently ruffled her hair.

"You be careful okay, sweetheart? I love you," he said kissing the top of her head. Ruby smiled up at him

"I will dad, I promise. I love you too. And Pyrrha?" Pyrrha's eyes met hers as she turned around. "We'll bring Jaune back to you. I..I promise," she said her smile falling a bit, but remaining in place. Pyrrha didn't seem to notice however as she smiled back.

"I'll never be able to repay you for it Ruby..thank you." With that, Ruby filed outside with Qrow and the others. Raven looked at Tai again, seeing the worry all over his face.

"I'll..watch out for her, alright?" She said softly. He nodded, grateful for the assurance. Raven shifted a bit, her eyes falling to the floor as she turned and followed the crowd out. She stood beside Qrow and carefully drew her sword, the blade glowing as she did so.

"You all are in for a treat. Walking through one of these things never gets old," Qrow said. He smirked seeing the grin on Ruby and Nora's faces and the look of worry on Weiss. Ren showed no outward reaction other than to shift a bit, his eyes on the blade.

"Yes Qrow, let's terrify them right out of the box. You never change," Raven said with a roll of her eyes. She sliced the air in front of them and the portal appeared. "In we go," she said waking forward. Ruby took a deep breath before following.

"Hang in there Jaune…were coming."

- **Mistral, entrance checkpoint** -

"For the nine hundredth time I was just here a couple months ago! Jaune Arc?" He snapped tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk. Saya rolled her eyes at his outburst. It never failed that the littlest thing could get under his skin. Really it was rather amusing, if she was being honest with herself. They'd been waiting for over an hour due to a mix up with some papers and Jaune had clearly had enough.

"I know what you said sir. I am merely saying I can't find a record of your arrival, and since you have no witness to verify that you'll have to wait like every other new arrival. And with the refugees from Kuchinashi flooding our system it may take longer. I really don't know what you expect me to do about it." Jaune grit his teeth, his hands trembling. If he wasn't in pain right now, this might not be bothering him. The wound the Leecher had left him was throbbing like crazy, sending a wave of nausea and aches through him.

"I'll tell you what, how about I shove your records and your paperwork right up-" Saya cleared her throat and pulled him away.

"Down boy. Look, you need to get a grip. You said yourself security is extremely tight nowadays. Give the man some time to do his job. They try to send us away, you can let him have it then, alright? Hell I'll even hold him down for you," She smiled seeing Jaune relaxed and chuckle at this.. "We'll get through this like anything else, yeah?"

Jaune returned her smile. "Yeah….we will," he said holding out his fist. She laughed softly but bumped her fist against his. They found a couple chairs and decided to get comfortable in case this took much longer. It helped the pain a bit to not be on his feet, so it wasn't a hard decision for Jaune to make. Saya looked around at the people around the checkpoint. A lot of them reminded her of the people back in Nagano, not just in how they dressed or spoke but in their whole demeanor. These were people who were just taking things as they came, but had hit a rough spot. She felt for them, and hoped they would be able to enter Mistral. No one deserves this.

She looked over to Jaune who was relaxing back in his chair, eyes closed. She smiled at this, thankful he was trying to calm down. It meant a lot that he valued her opinion enough to actually listen to her advice. Gods knew people back home never did. She'd never be able to really express how much being here and Jaune giving her this chance meant to her. It felt good to be out and planning to try and make things better. Keeping him from strangling someone was the least she could do, she thought to herself barely keeping in a giggle at the thought.

Her smiled dropped however when her eyes fell to the hole in his chest plate which he'd insisted could wait to be fixed until they were actually inside the city. Her eyes saddened remembering how he'd bled and looked so weak after that. Jaune had known her less than a month, and he'd already damn near died because of her and he'd done it without hesitating. ' _That will be something I have to try and repay. It's only fair right?'_

"Excuse me, Mr Arc?" The voice of the checkpoint worker called out, breaking her from her thoughts. Jaune opened his eyes and stood, a slight wince flicking across his face. Grumbling, he walked over to the desk, Saya right behind him hoping for this guys sake he didn't interrupt Jaune's rest to tell him more bad news. "Im terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Your friend cleared up everything and your free to enter," he said with a quick bow of the head. Jaune's eyes widened as he was handed his stamped paper. The big doors were opened, and Jaune and Saya were lead through. "Welcome back to Mistral."

Saya gazed around, taking in every feature of the city before her. Her eyes were most drawn to the beautiful waterfall that sat towards the center of the city. "Wow…its beautiful.." Jaune meanwhile looked around the crowd. Who had helped them-he grinned when he saw him leaning against the side of a shop.

"Crimson!" He called and Saya turned and watched as the man made his way over to them. He was a bit taller than Jaune, spiky red hair combed back even so you could see the deep orange color of his eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and pants that matched with a light brown vest that carried what looked like dust ammo. At his hip was a sword a lot like Jaune's but curved halfway down the blade and the gears along the hilt probably meaning this weapon could transform.

"About time you dragged your sorry self back through that gate. Was starting to think you'd forgotten us," Crimson smirked as he and Jaune exchanged a quick hug.

"Yeah..well sorry, but I got a bit sidetracked," Jaune said chuckling softly. Crimson looked over his shoulder to Saya who was watching and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I think I can see what sidetracked you, my friend. He slicked his hair back even further and walked over to Saya, holding out his hand. "Hey there, my names Crimson Merlo. Pleasure to meet you…"

"Saya," she said shaking his hand. Crimson stepped back and looked her over a couple times, something that made her eye twitch in annoyance when he took a lot slower look the second time over. "Take a picture why don't you?"

"Won't lie, it's kinda tempting to. Jaune didn't mention how beautiful you were in his messages," he said with a bow. Jaune smacked the back of his head and he stood up. "Ow! Asshole." Jaune rolled his eyes making Saya smirk a bit. He got off easy, considering she was a second away from doing the same.

"Keep it together there, Crimson. Thanks for getting us in by way. That place was driving me insane…but can we get going?" Were already behind schedule and I'm sure Tanaka is about ready to kill me at this point," Jaune said with a bit of a groan. Crimson grinned and let out a laugh at the nervous look on his friends face.

"Don't mention it. Perks of actually living here right? And yeah, Tanaka was pretty steamed at you but he's cool now. Though I can't really blame him. Jaune, there is a LOT of lien at stake here. Could keep us comfy for a long time. C'mon I'll take you to where were meeting the clients," he said, Jaune walking beside him and Saya just behind them.

"So how about you fill me in on these clients? Who the hell are they and what's so important that their paying enough to get Tanaka this worked up?" Jaune asked. Saya listened in as well as she could, the racket from the people around her making it hard as they walked down a shopping district.

"Not much to tell really except one of them gives some Grimm a run for their money in the 'creepy as fuck' department. And his partner just makes me feel weirded out the way he's always looking at people..its bone-chilling shit man." Jaune frowned as they rounded a corner and walked down a street full of homes.

"If their that bad, why did you all agree to do their job?"

"You don't have to necessarily trust someone to take work from them and get paid. Tanaka is smart, he'll be looking for stuff that's out of whack and if it gets bad, he'll pull the plug"

"Has that ever happened to you guys before?" Saya asked. Jaune nodded a bit and looked back at her. She could see his eyes sadden at the thought of whatever it was. He clearly didn't want to talk about it so she decided to drop the subject.

"Let me know if you need to stock up on anything. I know a few good shops that can give you a discount," Crimson said. Jaune's eyes widened a bit

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Vulcan still run the forge in that one place?" Jaune asked. Crimson nodded and Jaune let out a quick breath. "Great. I don't trust anyone but him to repair my gear and Saya here needs some stuff too," he said smiling back at her. Her eyes lit up at this, excited at the idea of getting some new gear of her own. Crimson saw the damage he was talking about and frowned.

"How the hell-oh don't tell me you let one of those bugs get you, Jaune. You know how dangerous those damn things are, gods know what a wound from one could do," he said. Jaune rolled his eyes a bit.

"Suddenly your giving me speeches about safety? That's rich coming from you, earthquake boy. Now shut it and let's get there already." They walked in silence the rest of the way until they came to what looked like an old meeting hall that had been abandoned. "Damn, what happened to this place? It looks worse than when I was here last."

"There was an incident with some unrefined dust a while ago. Rei can fill you in on that one."

"I didn't think there would be any abandoned buildings here.." Saya said softly as they walked in.

"Here in the outskirts of the place theres more than a few. Once you get towards the inner city its like night and day," Jaune said. Saya nodded and moved a little closer to Jaune as they walked. The place was honestly giving her the creeps. Crimson thew open the large double doors that led to the main area.

"Honey, Im home! And look who I found in the gutter while I was out!" He said with a big grin. Two men turned to look at them, both smiling when they saw Jaune. The first to approach was a man with dark brown hair that was smoothed down and his eyes were a pale brown to go with his hair. He wore a dark green cloak and grayish black outfit with a leather chest piece that housed a few knives.

"Saya, this is Rei Xian. He's the one who taught me a lot of the tracking skills I know now." Saya shook his hand politely and smiled. The other man was grinning wider than any of the others. "And this is the one you read so much about when you swiped my scroll. This is Tanaka Raijin."

"A pleasure to meet you, Saya," he said shaking her hand with his gloved one. Tanaka, like Jaune, wore an armor chest plate, but his was spiked on the shoulder pieces and instead of white and gold, it was red and black. "It's great to have you back, brother." He hugged Jaune and stepped back. Jaune smiled and nodded, feeling relief seep through him. He hadn't seen these three in a while, and it never failed to cheer him up. The moment was broken when someone cleared their throat from behind them. Jaune saw Tanaka scowl a bit before hey turned so Jaune could see the two people standing off to the side.

"If your done prattling on, I believe we were here to finally discuss our business, yes?" Saya leaned to look past Jaune. One of them was a tall man with long tied back hair, long coat and dark gold eyes. The smirk on his face made her gulp. His friend however, was worse. His cold eyes slowly looking over the two new arrivals. He looked at Jaune quickly but..something changed when he looked at her. He smirked about something before stepping away from the wall. Jaune cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"That's right. Im Jaune Arc, and this is Saya. Sorry for making you wait Mr….?"

"I am Dr Watts. And my..charming friend here is Tyrian," he said motioning towards him. Tyrian smirked wider and let out a half-insane sounding laugh.

"The pleasure is all ours."

 **Writers block is a bitch.**

 **Alrighty folks, hope you enjoyed and I shall see you next time**

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there folks, and welcome to another chapter of Divided. I hope everythings been going well for you. Just want to take a moment before saying how honestly grateful I am for the PM's favorites, and follows to this story. Wouldn't be on here without you all, so…thanks. From the bottom of my heart, thanks.**

Jaune and Saya followed Tanaka as he lead the group to the back room where they had set up a small lounge area. " Dr Watts, why don't you give us the run down? You've been rather vague and now that our friends are finally here we need to talk details." Tanaka said as they gathered around a table. Watts cleared his throat and nodded, producing a small disk. Pressing one of the buttons on the side, a small holographic image of a box appeared.

"Three weeks ago, a group of bandits attacked a..lets just call him a business partner of ours. This box was among the items stolen from the caravan. Our employer is most displeased at this, as you may well imagine. The box contains a very valuable item."

"Bandits? You kept all this mystery for a group of bandits?" Crimson said, a little irritated it wasn't something a lot bigger. Watts chuckled, amused at this outburst.

"Were it a small gang of barely organized men, I agree it would be child's play. Tyrian and I would have long sense completed this task and had no need for you." Tyrian laughed a bit, his smirk widening a at their looks. "Sadly it's a tad more complicated than that.." Watts continued as he pressed the button again and a map of a section of Anima appeared before them. Two locations, one in a deep forest and the other within a mountain range were marked with red dots.

"What's this all about?" Jaune asked.

"You see, we managed to get our hands on one of them. After a little chat, he told us that the box was taken to either of these locations but he couldn't say which. These are those locations. An old great war era installation in the mountains, and what we assume to be one of their bases here in the forest. As far as were aware, they have men stationed at BOTH locations."

"And if we attack one and even one message gets sent out.." Rei said

"Then the box will be moved if it's not at the place we pick. I see what you mean by complications. You sure this guy you captured can't tell us exactly where to go?" Tanaka said

"I am afraid not. Unfortunately he's no longer in a position to tell us anything," Watts said, glancing at Tyrian who had to force himself not to laugh again, a dangerous glint entering his eyes..

' _So hard to speak with a snapped neck._ '

"What do you think Tanaka? Is it possible?" Jaune asked. Tanaka examined the layout of the map again, his eyes tracing possible routes while his mind tossed a few ideas around.

"I think it's extremely possible. We'll just have to attack both locations at once. Crimson rolled his eyes at that.

"Right. We'll just send two people each and have to coordinate perfectly to-"

"It won't be just us, Crimson." Tanaka turned to him, the look on his face silencing the rest of Crimsons rambling before he could say it. "I told you, I've been making some calls to some of our other friends on the off chance we'd need the backup. And I got an answer from one of the other teams."

"Who?" Crimsons eyes narrowed when Tanaka turned his look away from him. "No. You better not have called HER team in here Tanaka. You did NOT-"

"They were the only ones close enough and willing to drop what they had going on. I had to call them in-" Crimson's fist came slamming down on the table, the shock making Saya flinch back from it. "Crimson, you need to get a grip." The words were spoken as an order, but Crimson didn't seem to give a damn about orders at the moment.

"You didn't HAVE to do a gods damned thing! You could have called a different team!"

"It would have taken too long!" Tanaka shot back, his own hand balled into a fist now. "I get you've got some issues with her, but IM the leader here and I say if team MDNT can help? Their more than welcome. You can either deal with it, or sit this one out and lose your cut of the pay. Your call." Jaune watched this exchange nervously, wondering if maybe things were about to get out of hand. Rei and he both slowly moved closer, prepared to break up a possible fight. His fears faded however when Crimson's posture relaxed and his face softened ever so slightly.

"Your right..your the shot caller. Sorry." His words were stiff and said through his teeth, but calmer than before. Tanaka nodded, his own stance relaxing as he turned to Watts.

"If there's anything else you need to add, please continue," he said with a wave.

"I only have this to add. The name of the group you will be going after is one Im sure most of you are well aware of. This is their seal," he said pressing the button one final time. An image of a black lotus flower with spikes surrounding it appeared. Saya felt her anger rise as she glared at the image, something not missed by Watts. "I see you at least are aware of them. The Black Lotus's reputation precedes them, clearly.

"I've got a LOT of payback to give those assholes, so yeah..Im definitely up for this now," she growled.

"She's not the only one," Jaune said his eyes narrowed, one hand touching the spot on his stomach where he'd been stabbed. Watts and Tyrian looked at one another before Watts closed the hologram.

"So we can count on you to handle this, yes? I trust our offered reward is satisfactory." Tanaka nodded and slowly walked forward, extending his hand. Watts shook it and stepped back. "Excellent. Do keep us updated once you leave. You have my information if you require any further assistance. Good day, gentlemen..and lady." He said walking towards the entrance with Tyrian.

"Your certain this plan of yours will work?" Tyrian said once they were outside. "I still say we should just take care of those traitors ourselves."

"Salems orders were implicit. We are to get rid of the traitors AND retrieve what we need at the same time. No loose ends." Tyrian shrugged, a bored look on his face. "I just wish we could be there to see their faces when whoever they send to the mountain lab gets there." At that Tyrian grinned wickedly and laughed

"Oh yes…Merlot's hospitality would certainly be a sight to behold." They quickly disappeared into an oncoming crowd, not speaking another word.

 **-Later that day, Vulcans forge-**

"So…that's more or less the story. You think you can fix it up for me? And maybe get Saya's order done..or is that too much for you?" Jaune asked in a teasing voice . Vulcan, a very tall and built man smirked, wiping some grime off his face and out of his dark hair rolled his eyes which were a bright purple.

"Can I fix it? Jaune I MADE you this chest plate. 'Can I fix it' he says..bah! And as far as your friends order, consider it done. Just give me..a few hours." Jaune nodded and handed over the lien to pay for it. " Make yourself comfy if you want, just don't expect tea and cookies." He took the chest piece and the paper with Jaune's instructions for Saya's gear to the back with him. Jaune and Saya chuckled softly as they walked over to a pair of chairs near the door.

"He seems really nice.." Saya said.

Jaune nodded and relaxed back, wincing as he held his side. "He is. And don't worry about paying me back for your new gear either, alright? It's the least I can do." Saya nodded slowly, her eyes shifting to where his hand was clutching his side.

"You okay? You've been acting funny ever since that fight," she said a bit of concern in her voice. Jaune waved his hand and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about it..just a bit sore. Being impaled by a overgrown bug will do that to a guy yknow" he said. Saya shifted a bit and stared at him for a moment before she folded her arms and scowled.

"Yeah, that's a load of bull and you know it. When are you going to learn you can't lie to me, Jaune Arc?" Jaune sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. She was definitely too smart for her own good sometimes, that much was certain. "Now show me." Jaune sighed heavily and slowly rolled the shirt he was wearing up, revealing his wound. When she gasped, he looked as well. A large portion of his side was now a pale, sickly green color and the black center of it had grown in size and swollen up. "Jaune….why in the name of Remnant didn't you say anything?! We need to get you to a doctor!"

"No! Alright, this is exactly why I didn't want anyone to see it okay? I probably caught something from that thing, but it'll pass. The mission matters more-"

"Fuck the mission!" He flinched a bit and stared at her in shock. "Sorry..but Jaune you can't keep doing this. You need to start worrying about yourself as much as you seem to worry about everyone else."

"It took too long for us to get out here as it is Saya. I can't let the guys put everything on hold yet again on my behalf and Im NOT sitting this out, so forget that."

"You could be killed! Your obviously in pain, Jaune." He shook his head quietly. Saya felt her patience right on the edge of running out. "Jaune…"

" Saya! I said drop it for now, okay? After we get this done I'll-" Saya stood up, her eyes narrowed.

"I'll give you two choices, Jaune. Either you go to the doctor on your own or I tell Tanaka and the others and you can explain this to then." Jaune gaped at her, his eyes wide. "Jaune, Im serious. If I had hidden something like this from you and then tried to go without taking care of it, you'd be furious right? And you'd drag my ass kicking and screaming if you had too." Jaune sighed heavily and stared at the ground before nodding slowly. "Good. Let's spare ourselves the trouble then, yeah? Your not going to try and argue yourself out of this one anymore. You'd never win anyways. I'll tell Vulcan why we had to leave." Jaune let out a long breath as she walked towards the back. Yep, this was what having a partner was good for. You weren't allowed to be stubborn anymore if you had one worth anything.

- **Clinic** -

"Well that is quite a story, Mr Arc. That would definitely explains this wound as well as your symptoms.." the doctor mumbled as he examined Jaune closely. "Your fortunate that your friend brought you in here when she did, if you don't mind me being blunt. I've seen 'Leecher' wounds when the progress too far..nasty business that."

"You've dealt with these before?" Jaune asked

"Oh certainly. It's rare they attack our civil guard escorts, but not unheard of. I treated a few soldiers for it when they returned from a particularly bad mission." Saya drummed her fingers against her arm a bit nervously as she watched.

"So that means you can fix him? Theres a cure?" The man shook his head.

"Well..its not a 'cure' per say. As Grimm vanish when their killed, the Leecher being no exception, theres no way to develop a specific anti venom that targets just that toxin. We have to make due with what we have, which has shown excellent results to be fair. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go prepare it." Jaune glanced at Saya and smiled a bit

"So I'd say this makes us even for Kuchinashi don't you think?" Saya pretended to think about it before shaking her head with a grin of her own.

"Nah…not even close. I'll have to do something a lot flashier than this which saves your ass to let go of THAT." Jaune burst out laughing, not caring that it made his side hurt. Saya joined in, and when the doctor returned a short time later, he smiled at them.

"Well then, I'm happy to see your both in good spirits. Mr Arc, this is your treatment. Now it won't eliminate the problem right away, but it will help with the pain as well as help your body fight it off on it's own in due time." If you start to feel sick after a couple days however you may need another injection." Jaune nodded and let out a gasp as the needle was injected near the site. "Alright, that should have you all set. It was wonderful to meet you both. Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope to not have to see you in here again," he said with a chuckle.

"We'll do our best doc, but knowing this idiot? We'll become repeat customers before the month is over." Jaune rolled his eyes and stood, pulling his shirt back on. They made their way outside and started heading back to the others. "Hey Jaune..you mind if I ask you something?"

"Even if I did would it stop you?" He grinned. She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully

"Ass. Anyway, I was just wondering..Crimson got really riled up back there over that help Tanaka said he was bringing in. Team MDNT I think he called them? What was that all about?" Jaune sighed softly, shaking his head. "If you don't want to say-"

"No, no it's fine. Even if I didn't say a word you'll hear ALL about it anyway so better to give you a heads up I suppose. It's not so much the team as a whole it's…one member in particular. Her names Nila Phoenix and they kind of have..history together if you get what I mean."

"History? What does..oh. OH. So they were together?"

"For a while, yeah. Things didn't end great and..well Crimsons never been able to let go of the anger from it. It's the one subject that will just really set him off, as you saw first hand." Saya grimaced a bit at that, his outburst now making a lot more sense. She felt bad for Crimson honestly, though she had no idea how to help. "Anyway, just..be ready for it because it probably isn't going to end too well."

They passed the rest of the time with Jaune showing her the rest of the outskirts best places to eat and buy supplies. After a few hours of this, they finally headed for a noodle shop a few shops down from Vulcans when both of them decided to get some lunch. Just as they were paying for their meal, Jaune got a message from Vulcan saying their order was done.

"Ah! About time you two got here," he grinned as they walked in. Jaune rolled his eyes. When Vulcan finished a project he was always overeager to get it to the customer. "Here's your first Jaune," he said sitting the chest plate down. Jaune took it and put it on, smiling happily at the newly repaired face of it. "I also put in a new liner for it, a lot tougher. It'll feel a bit heavier than before but hopefully it wont get pierced as easily."

"Ah, Im sure I'll figure out a way to screw it up somehow. Someones got to keep you in business eh?" He said, both men laughing. Vulcan smiled and went back, coming to the front with a small pile of armor.

"And here is YOUR gift, little lady. I hope you like it, yeah?" Saya slowly approached, her eyes wide as she looked over the armor.

"I..I don't know what to say.." she said softly

"Don't got to say anything, just try it on," Vulcan smiled. Saya nodded and went into one of the other back rooms to change. Jaune turned and saw Crimson and Rei walking towards the shop. When they entered, he sighed internally at the scowl on Crimsons face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaune asked

"Well, Tanaka wanted us to greet team MDNT. Mai sent a message saying this would be their first stop so..here we are." Rei said

"Yeah. Here we are." Crimson walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, folding his hands over his knees and glaring at the floor. Jaune pulled Rei over to the side

"Is Tanaka out of his mind? Why would he want to send Crimson out here to play greeter especially after that mess earlier?" Rei sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I know, I know but you also know as well as I Jaune that he can't exactly avoid her now. Perhaps he thought it would do him some good."Jaune sighed and shook his head. They waited in silence for a bit, looking up when the door in the back clicked open.

"Whoa…" Rei said

"Damn." Crimson added

"Oh c'mon guys..it's nothing special," Saya mumbled. The armor was a well crafted: It was pale gray in color with dulled gold accents on the buckles, the bracers would protect her arm all the way up to her elbow, while the lack of shoulder pieces would keep her as unrestricted as possible while swinging her sword around. A pair of black fatigues and boots that came up to almost her knees rounded out the new look well along with her hair which was now tied back in a ponytail.

"Are you crazy? I thought you looked good before but-"

"Ah!" Rei said and Crimson fell silent. Saya smiled as she looked at Jaune, who was grinning.

"So it really looks good?"

"'Course it does. Vulcan does great work, and I think your mother and father would be VERY proud to see you right now. " he smiled, her smile grew and she gave him a quick hug

"Why the hair thing though? I mean, it works for you but Im just curious," Rei asked. Saya rubbed the back of her head chuckling a bit.

"Well um..I just thought..yknow try something new. It kinda got in the way a lot once a fight really got going. Might keep it if you think it works for me though.."

"I think you definitely should," Rei smiled. Saya blushed a bit and looked away, kicking the floor with her toe. Crimson looked between the two of them and groaned.

 _'Lovely. Odd man out AGAIN. Gods take me now.'_

"Okay, we need to get going like NOW. Can we go?" He said aloud. They nodded and left the shop, Vulcan telling them to come by again soon. "Let's just get this over wth. Id rather-"

"JAUNE!" The yell was accompanied by a blur of movement knocking over Crimson and Rei in a flurry of rose petals that made Saya draw her sword in panic looking around before she saw Jaune on the ground, a girl dressed in red and black hugging him as tight as possible.

"What the hell was that?!" Crimson snapped rubbing his forehead

"A demon?" Rei asked popping his back as he climbed to his feet. Saya let out a laugh and covered her mouth as she pointed. They saw and couldn't help but crack up too.

"Oh yes, clearly she's not of this world Rei."

"R..Ruby?" Jaune whispered staring at her. Ruby's silver eyes were full of tears that looked just ready to run down her face.

"Your safe..Im so happy Jaune.." she choked out before she pressed her face against his chest. Jaune slowly sat up, which took a bit of an effort with Ruby's arms still wrapped around him. He looked further ahead and his stomach began to churn from being so nervous.

"Ren..Nora..Weiss? You guys too?" Ren and Nora had relieved smiles on their faces as they knelt down beside him on either side. Weiss, who had a scowl on her face seeing what Ruby was doing, folded her arms.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do, Jaune." She said

 **Hey there all, hope you liked this chapter. The gangs back together again! But Jaune is in some big big trouble..**

 **Were in the home stretch of the first 'act' of this story and im really excited for you all to see it.**

 **I also got a few interesting stories in the pipeline afterwards. Some RWBY some others including Overwatch and Power Rangers**

 **Please review/fav/follow all that crap and I shall see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there readers and welcome back to another chapter of Divided. Firstly, I can't apologize enough for the wait on this. Like I said on one of my other stories, it was a combination of a chest infection from hell and writers block that's kept me down these past couple of weeks, but I should be back on track now. Secondly, 92 favorites and 145 follows..i mean what can I say at this point other than express my gratitude to each and every one of you for that. Wouldn't be here without you guys so..thank you.**

Chapter 16: Rock and a hard place

Jaune had always known Weiss had a temper. Though it paled in comparison to her blond teammate, it could give almost everyone else a run for their money. And seeing the icy glare she was sending his way as the group made their way back to the building where Tanaka had set everything up, Jaune decided he never wanted to be the target of it again after this. But he expected it from her. What he hadn't expected was the way Ruby had reacted. After finally calming down enough to let go of him so they could stand up, she'd sent a suspicious look towards Crimson and Rei, but the worst was towards Saya, who had visibly gulped. Jaune was still racking his brain to find a reason for this when Crimson held a hand up. Looking up, Jaune saw they had arrived.

"Here we are," Crimson said, motioning for them to enter. Tanaka looked up confused from the map on the center table as the crowd filed.

"Didn't I tell you two to get to Vulcans to greet Mai and the others? And who the hell are these people?" He asked. Crimson shrugged one of his shoulders and silently motioned for Rei to follow him out mumbling something about missing 'the show' confusing Tanaka further. "Jaune…you care to tell me?" He said, already tired of Crimsons attitude.

"Tanaka this is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren-just call him Ren- and Nora Valkyrie. They were all my classmates at Beacon and well..their the friends I always mentioned." Tanaka bowed politely as he finished pointing to them, walking over.

"Well any friends of Jaune's are certainly welcome especially given current events but..why didn't you mention they were coming?" He asked. Jaune sighed heavily as he fell into the nearest chair.

"Because I didn't know they were coming. I was blindsided, literally I might add thanks to Ruby, and they haven't explained why yet." Tanaka nodded and sat down across from him, the others finding places of their own around the table. There was a silence that settled over, Weiss finally clearing her throat when she saw Ruby was unsure of how to start.

"We came to bring you back to Vale, you dunce. Why else would we be here? Really, making us come all the way here because you can't get over this guilt trip you constantly lay on yourself-"

"Weiss-" Ren's gentle objection was shut down by Weiss holding her hand up.

"Not to mention making Ruby and Pyrrha worry about you to the point of Pyrrha crying her eyes out last time I spoke to her. And meanwhile were thinking your barely surviving and yet here you are with some other girl and these people. Must have been very easy to forget the people you RAN OUT ON when your surrounded by-"

"Weiss!" That was Nora's voice, a lot louder making Weiss stop finally. Saya saw Jaune staring down at his hands, his fingers slowly curling into fists as his body began to tremble.

"What she's trying to get at Jaune is that Pyrrha wants you back just as much if not way more than us. You don't have to feel guilty over what happened. She doesn't blame you now, nor did she ever," Ren said softly.

"Please Jaune? We all miss you…," Ruby whispered, her eyes sad. Jaune finally looked up, and they all flinched seeing the mix of pain and anger on his face, his glare directed at Weiss.

"You think this has been EASY for me? Any of it?! I had NO ONE after I left, Weiss. All I had for an option for a place to sleep was my family and I'll be damned if I was going to go crawling back to THEM! Tell me, would it help ease your conscious about me supposedly having it easy if you knew I've been stabbed, poisoned, and damn near thrown off a CLIFF since I've been on Anima?! Ive lost count of how many near misses I've actually had. Hell, if Tanaka and the others hadn't found me when they did I WOULD be dead right now!" He snapped. Seeing the horror spread across Ren and Nora's faces as well as Ruby's made his glare soften a bit. He took a deep, shuddering breath before he lowered his eyes back to his hands. "It was about 2 weeks after I left. I used up a lot of my money buying stuff for camping. Figured It'd help me save on Inn's and places like that. Work was sparse at first, and I needed lien so I took a contract from a smaller settlement to wipe out some Grimm. Only problem was they were WAY off on their report. The numbers of them were about double what they told me. I was hurt, my aura gone and barely able to hold a sword…that's when they showed up"

"We'd heard about the Grimm pack from another village. We didn't know it was the same one obviously, but it's a damn good thing we came along when we did," Tanaka said. Jaune nodded

"After that he offered me some training and then when that was done, I agreed to join up and help them out whenever they needed me as payback for getting me on my feet so I could take jobs of my own as well. And well..here we are."

"I don't understand." Jaune looked at Ren as he spoke. "If Im understanding what happened.. you left because you feel you failed and that you weren't strong enough for the inevitable battles that awaited us." Jaune nodded. "Yet now that your strong enough to..you refuse to return," Ren said softly.

"It..there's more to it than that, Ren. I nearly got Pyrrha killed because of that weakness. I can't ever show my face to her again..I don't deserve it. I meant what I said when I said she was better off without me. She probably doesn't even want to see me. Hell she probably hates me," he whispered, his voice choking despite his best efforts to stay level.

"Idiot…" Weiss muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly. She glared when he growled under his breath. "If you think Pyrrha doesn't want you back that's exactly what you are so that is what I'm going to call you, Jaune! That woman has done nothing but cry every time someone so much as says your name. That's when she's not trying to push herself so she could hopefully come after you herself!" Jaune's eyes fell again, the words sinking in. "You think you've got her wishes so figured out, but hearing this? Your clueless."

"Jaune..it sounds like a big reason they came here is BECAUSE Pyrrha is wanting you back.." Saya said gently. His eyes widened and he looked at her. "You remember what we talked about after our fight with the Leechers? Pyrrha would have done what she did regardless. Because she care about you enough to where her safety didn't matter to her."

"Y-Yeah but..I.." Ren let out a long sigh, drawing attention to him. He hadn't wanted to tell this story, but he could see this was going nowhere.

"Jaune..do you recall what happened to Nora during the fall of Beacon?" Nora's eyes widened a bit.

"I…think so. She uh..broke her leg right?" Ren let out a humorless chuckle at that.

"Crushed it more like. And it was because of me that she was ever put in a position for that to happen. I had let my guard down and allowed one of them to get the drop on me. Nora had to knock me out of the way then try to defend herself. She took out on of it's legs, but the momentum of the thing carried it right towards her anyway…"

"I ran forward to get away but my foot snagged. Then it felt my leg just got..pinned. Like a Goliath decided to step on just that leg or something," Nora shivered at the memory, Ren squeezing her hand tighter before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it softly. Nora smiled a bit and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"While she was in surgery for that leg, I…well to put it kindly did to myself what you did when you left. I felt if I couldn't keep Nora safe, what good was I? The most important woman in my life was in danger and it was all my fault. I wanted to run too.." Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat. Gods, it was like listening to his fears, but broadcast for everyone to hear. He'd had no idea Ren had gone through the same thing.

"How..how did you deal with it?" Ren smiled a bit at this, kissing Nora's forehead gently, chuckling at the pink shade that spread over her face.

"I reminded myself that to truly protect someone you love, you learn from your pain and mistakes and keep moving forward. You didn't do that Jaune..you allowed your guilt to consume you and you ran away from your problems." Jaune sighed, his chest feeling tight as he again was drawn back to the day he left.

"I didn't WANT too…you guys have to believe me," he whispered

"I never thought you did…I respect you felt like you needed too, but now you know the truth. Pyrrha doesn't hate you, she never blamed you and still doesn't. She wants you back more than I think I can properly say Jaune. Harsh as it was..Weiss is telling the truth when she says Pyrrha has cried about this often. it's not too late to fix things, though.." Jaune looked at them, then back to Tanaka who had sat there respectfully while they had been talking. If it was true that Pyrrha honestly wanted him to come back..no. He couldn't get too far ahead of himself just yet. He sighed internally, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"I…I can't." When Nora groaned and Weiss let out an irritated sigh, he held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I can't because I still have things I need to take care of here. I've already taken a mission with Tanaka and the others AND..I promised Saya I would help her once it was done." Saya again felt their eyes fall on her and shifted her feet nervously, kicking at the floor.

"What exactly did you promise her, Jaune?" Ruby asked

"He..He agreed to help me fight the Black Lotus. It's a group of bandits that have terrorized and killed a lot of people. They took my mother from me.." she said. Ruby's look softened at this, looking away before nodding.

"I get that. More than someone else probably would..but Jaune that could take a while, you know that right?"

"She's right. If their large enough, theres multiple levels of leadership, not to mention inside sources, loyal villages not wanting to draw the anger of their masters, you name it," Weiss said. Jaune sighed and nodded slowly.

"Your not telling me anything I haven't thought of a hundred times, Weiss. But even if I didn't make a promise, two of their people tried to kill me. So needless to say it's kind of personal now." That got a reaction, Nora's teeth gritting and Ren's eyes narrowing along with Ruby. Weiss cleared her throat and sat up straight

"Then I suppose a compromise is in order. We'll help you complete your missions." Jaune gaped at her, seeing the others nod almost in unison, drawing a smirk from Tanaka. Seeing that, Jaune knew he could expect no help.

"As I said, the more the merrier. We can cut you in, I'll just have to go over the details with you so you know what your getting into. We also have another team I've sent Crimson and Rei out to speak to.

"So..the twelve of us are going to handle all this?" Saya asked. Jaune let out a breath before nodding, a small smile on his face

"I suppose so. And it's thirteen if were counting you, unless youe going to sit this one out."

"And if we do this you'll come back?" Ruby asked hopefully, pouting a bit for added measure. Jaune winced before running a hand over his face slowly.

"I'll figure that out when we get to that point. One thing at a time alright? I don't want to make promises I can't keep."Ruby sighed softly but nodded. Tanaka clapped his hands together.

"Glad we got that sorted out. Which one of you is the leader of this team?" Ruby raised her hand. "Alright, follow me and I'll get you up to speed on everything." Ruby gave a nod to everyone before standing and following him. Jaune looked at Weiss who, to her credit, had stopped giving him the glare she'd been doing since they found him.

"I really am sorry Weiss….I had no idea Ruby would go as far as to drag you all along." Weiss scoffed a bit, resting her elbows on the table.

"I meant it when I said Ruby has been just as worried. That dolt was probably going to go after you herself if she had too. Like I was going to allow that to happen," she muttered.

"I think it's really sweet you worry about your partner so much," Saya said. Weiss coughed and nodded, a slight redness crossing her face

"Of course I do. Someone as foolishly reckless as her, constantly making me worry tends to make me be cautious of her."

"Weiss…are you blushing?" Ren asked with an amused smile.

"N-No! Im..I'll be right back," she said quickly, standing up and heading outside. Nora smirked, her eyes full of joy.

"Oh…I am going to have fun with this one."

 **-Haven Academy, Professor Lionheart's office-**

"Dear gods…you have GOT to be kidding me with this, Leo." Qrow had his face buried into his palms as he finished reading over all the reports. Lionheart, an older man with gray hair sighed softly.

"I wish I could say I was Qrow..everything I had in place to keep track of Iris and her whereabouts went dark, and I haven't been able to reestablish contact despite my best efforts. With Oz gone..well let's just say it's been hell trying to maintain everything." Raven rolled her eyes from her spot, leaning against the wall nearest the desk.

"You don't need to tell us that, trust me. As on edge as everyone is around here Im surprised the Grimm aren't assaulting in droves. How the hell did things get this bad?" She asked. He chuckled softly, leaning back in his chair and holding his hands up.

"Where do you want me to begin? Ironwoods increasing paranoia? Salem having eyes and ears everywhere to the point where Im beginning to distrust even some of my oldest informants? They always seem to be one step ahead of us Raven, and I don't know where to even begin to stop them." Qrow sighed heavily and took a deep drink from his flask.

"So the spring maiden is completely lost and we haven't got a damn clue where to find her. Raven, any bright ideas?" Raven sighed and shrugged on of her shoulders.

"None that come to mind. I can ask around, but if neither of you managed to find anything, I doubt there's anything TO find. Is it possible the maiden doesn't want to be found? Maybe she decided to go off on her own. It's happened before right?" Both men seemed to consider this.

"It's rare...only happened twice as far as I can recall…" Lionheart reasoned.

"But I know Iris. She wouldn't do that. No…if shes gone missing someone or something is behind it. But if it was Salem she would have made a move here by now right? There'd be no reason not to."

"Unless she wants all the maidens before she starts making moves again." Raven said darkly. "Think about it..she got the fall maiden powers from her plans in Vale, but the kingdom is still standing, and she didn't get the relic. She took some losses, and she may not want to risk it again."

"That does make a bit of sense..wait until you have the deck stacked in your favor. Qrow, we may need to check in on the other maidens, maybe warn our people, tell to be on alert." Qrow gave him a nod and stood, finishing another drink.

"Agreed. Im worried the Summer maiden in particular."

"Hm? Why her?" Raven asked

"Because if Oz's information was correct? She's on Menagerie."

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you next time**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there folks and welcome to a new chapter for Divided. I hope you've been well and everything is going great for you. In this chapter we FINALLY get back to the BB pair.**

 **Side note: This story has broken 100 on both follows and favorites…I can't even begin to express how humbled I am by that. Every single one of you rule.**

Chapter 17-Menagerie

Home really hadn't changed much since the last time Blake had seen it. There were a few more homes here and there, and the marketplace at the towns center had expanded to where there were now goods from all kingdoms-with the exception of Atlas-among the items produced on Menagerie, but other than that it was exactly how she remembered. Her father had made a lot of progress over the year since Beacon, with the White Fang losing a lot of clout with the populace for their role in fall of the school. Ghira was able to make improvements he otherwise wouldn't. Glancing over at Yang she had to fight back a giggle at the look of wonder on her girlfriends face. "You seem a lot better now, huh blondie?" She teased, leaning against her as she wrapped an arm around Yang's.

"Eh, what can I say? I love seeing new places! And your really lucky your as beautiful as you are. I don't like anyone else calling me that," she said giving her cheek a quick kiss. Blake blushed but smiled a little wider and held her tighter as they kept walking. "How much time do we have to kill again?" Blake checked her scroll with her free hand, opening the message from her mother she'd received just before they docked.

"She said they'll be back in another hour or two. But knowing how those meetings tend to go..give it three just to be safe," she sighed when she felt Yang tense up briefly. "Are you sure your okay?" Yang nodded, letting out a quick breath.

"I'm fine, I promise. It's just..off to me that your dad still goes to those meetings y'know? Given what..what happened," she mumbled. Blake saw her clench and unclench her metal fist as she said this.

"I already told you, it's just because he can still do some good by going. He still has a lot of influence in the White Fang, and as leader of Menagerie his word carries a lot of weight. Even more now that less faunus trust them. It's part of the reason Sienna agreed to forbid..him from setting foot here. Adam is the reason she's had to fight to get some power back. And good riddance," she muttered. "But I don't know what'll happen if she decides she's tired of him challenging her decisions. Right now she needs him but..that can change and I'm starting to think it already has."

"That's why were here. Don't get yourself all worked up about it just yet. For now, how about you show me around? Im starving for one thing," She smiled. Blake smiled back and nodded, guiding Yang down the street to their left.

"I used to go to this place all the time when I was younger. If Arwyn still owns the place I'd like to say hi anyway," she said as they approached the building. It was a smaller place, not much bigger than the restaurants they used to frequent back in Vale, but thankfully they must have caught it at a good time because a lot of the tables were empty. The bell ringing as they stepped inside, a older ram faunus, grey hair tied back, his horns curling outwards smiled widely and walked around the counter, giving Blake a hug.

"It's been ages since I've seen you little one! My, look at you..i barely recognize you." Blake returned the warm smile he was giving her as he let go and stepped back.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Arwyn. How has business been?" Arwyn quickly shook Yang's hand with a nod before walking behind the counter, the two of them sitting in the chairs he motioned to.

"Been just fine, improved a LOT actually with all the new decrees your father has been handing down. I'll tell you that man is something. We get a lot more visitors from the mainland kingdoms now, and that's helped a lot too. People gotta eat after a long boat trip right? Ah, but enough of all that. Who is this?" He asked nodding towards Yang. Blake smiled and gripped Yang's hand, placing them on the counter so he could see.

"This is Yang Xiao Long. She's a member of the team I've been on since I started at Beacon, she's also my partner and..my girlfriend," she said, blushing as his eyes went wide before grinning even more.

"Well I'll be damned…congratulations, Blake," he said. "Tell you what, since it's your first time here in a while, and your girlfriend's first time in her period I'll make you some lunch, no charge."

"Oh no, we couldn't do that Arwyn-"

"Ah! Don't argue with an old man, Blake. I can be a lot more stubborn than a teenager, don't forget." Yang laughed softly, squeezing Blake's hand when she rolled her eyes. "Now then, what can I get for you?"

"Hmm…what can you make?" Yang asked.

"Mostly seafood. With the new trading items I've been looking into learning some new recipes but..well were an island so options have always been a bit limited."

"That's all good by me. If I'm being honest I've had to get used to eating a lot of fish with her around,"she said earning a playful punch from Blake to her shoulder."Well? You're the local here, beautiful. What do you recommend?" She said.

"Hmm…oh! Arwyn you remember that soup you used to make for me all the time?" He nodded. "We'll have two of those then."

"Coming right up. You two just wait here and I'll get to it," he winked and walked to the back to start cooking. Yang leaned over, resting her head against Blake's shoulder. Blake reached up and gently ran her fingers through the long blonde hair. She smiled when Yang closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

"You could stand to mention it more. Remnant knows I go through hell to keep it looking this good," she laughed, Blake chuckling along with her. "You and Rube are the only two I let even touch it."

"What about Weiss?" Blake said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Heeell no. As cold as her skin always is, her fingers would probably screw it up," she said. Blake rolled her eyes and gave Yang's forehead a quick kiss. They sat in silence for a bit before Yang spoke again.

"So you know him pretty well huh?" Blake nodded.

"When dad took over as leader and we all moved here, Arwyn was one of the first friend's I ever made. I think I helped him pick up some stock that had spilled or something, and from then on, we just became really good friends."

"Kind of like an extra grandparent right? I had the same type of thing with the old guy who used to run the bakery in Patch. Nicest guy you'd ever meet but he's also the source of Ruby's crippling cookie addiction, so hit and miss for him. He gave Summer his chocolate chip cookie recipe and the rest is history," Yang laughed.

"Yeah it was pretty much like that, really. He always looked after me, and with mom and dad always so busy, it was great to have that. Even when I got older and Dad had stepped down, I kept up with him. Then there were times after I returned from..well from my missions for the White Fang. I would make every excuse to my squad so I could to stop in here and.." she trailed off and Yang noticed she had stopped moving her hand through her hair.

"Your squad?" Yang asked softly. Blake nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Myself, Rain, Ilia and..and Adam," her voice grew dark when she said his name, practically hissing it. Yang flinched a bit and squeezed her hand as tight as she could until she felt her relax again. "Rain and Ilia are still in the organization too, it your wondering. Well last time I saw them they were anyway. Though I have no idea where they would be. There were a lot of solo jobs as well, so the teams weren't always together. A week before the train job, I know Ilia was still in Mistral, and Rain was in Menagerie but..I lost touch with them after that."

Yang could see she was becoming more and more uncomfortable the longer she talked about it, so she decided to go for a subject change when the door opened again, the bell ringing again. "Bloody hell, I am STARVING. If I'd known this job would last this long, I would have bought more snacks for when were out there. Waiting for lunch and dinner is brutal." Blake and Yang both sat up straight, knowing that voice.

"Ah quit your griping Scarlet. At least we can get some good food when it comes time to, right? This guy makes better stuff than anything in Mistral." And there was another voice they knew. Turning just as the pair looked their way, they saw Sage and Scarlet of team SSSN, their jaws wide open at the sight of the Bumblebee couple. "Blake? Yang? Holy hell, when did you get here?" Sage said.

"Earlier today-why are you all here? We haven't seen you guys in months! Where are Sun and Neptune? Or is Neptune not even here?" Yang chuckled remembering the blue haired boy's phobia.

"He and Sun are back at the chiefs place, waiting for him to get back so they can give him the newest reports from the Grimm we managed to take down," Sage said as he stretched. Blake's eyes widened a bit.

"You're here on extermination duty? On who's orders?" Scarlet shrugged as they both took a seat.

"Headmaster Lionheart has been flooded with requests lately, and none of us have ever been to Menagerie before all of this, so we figured 'eh, why the hell not?'.

"Yeah, little did we know it's a long-term job. We've already been out here for two months, and the Grimm aren't getting any thinner. It get's exhausting that's for sure," Sage grumbled.

"Look who was telling who to quit griping," Scarlet said holding his hands up when Sage growled. "Easy there, mate I'm just having some fun with ya. What brings the two of you here? Is RWBY the relief team for the other set of Beacon students that are here?" Yang frowned a bit.

"Well no…Weiss and my Sister are back in Vale. Were here for something different. Did you say theres another team from Beacon here?"

"Yeah, team CFVY. They got here about a week after we did, and we've been swapping shifts ever since." That got Yang's attention. Team CFVY had been so swamped with work the last time she'd seen them that Coco had flat out said it'd take something pretty major for them to drop all of it for something else. One look at Blake told her that she was thinking the same thing.

"You mentioned that the Grimm aren't thinning out? Where exactly have you guys been focusing?" Blake asked. Sage pulled out his scroll and brought up a map of the deserts that surrounded the patches of civilization in Menagerie. He pointed to one part that had outlined with a blue circle.

"This area has been heavily infested, and some of the Grimm have been coming out in packs to attack. We've never had anything major happen here, but one of the smaller villages on the eastern side of the island was damn near destroyed and it would've been if we hadn't been there." Sage ran a hand over his face while Scarlet shook his head. "Any attempts to go in there and eliminate the nest itself haven't gone over very well."

"And good luck asking anyone to help out. The only other really experienced fighters around here are White Fang and Im damned if I go crawling to them for help, " Scarlet added.

"Well were here now, right Blake?" Blake nodded. "We should all eat first since everyones hungry. Hey Arwyn?" She called. Arwyn peeked out from the back.

"Yes?"

"A couple of our friends showed up, you mind making them some of that stuff too?"

"Hah, no problem. I usually have to make a big batch anyway. Be out in just a bit," he smirked as he vanished back into the kitchen. Blake chuckled softly before turning back to them.

"We'll be more than happy to help. I just need to sort some things out with my dad first," she said. Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, Blake leaning against her. Sage and Scarlet watched this for a moment before their eyes widened.

"Hang on…are you two..?" Scarlet said waving his hand between the two of them making Blake blush and hide her face while Yang just grinned proudly and nodded. "Hah! Cough it up grass stain!" He smirked at Sage who began grumbling as he pulled a few lien from his pocket and shoved it into the red heads hands. Blake saw this and one of her eyes twitched.

"You..had a bet on us?" She said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh, you bet we did love. Hell, I think Coco mentioned one with Fox and Yatsuhashi too. Though I don't think Velvet liked them doing that," he laughed.

"Yang, I hate our friends sometimes."

"I know Blakey..I know," Yang chuckled as Arwyn began bringing them their food.

- **Belladonna home** -

The whole way home Blake had a sick feeling in her stomach that simply refused to leave her no matter what she did. She and Yang had spent the remainder of their lunch talking to Sage and Scarlet, exchanging a few stories of their missions and occasionally answering a question about their relationship. Much to Yang's delight and Blake's continued embarrassment mind you, but it was still okay. It was confronting this to Sun and Neptune she dreaded.

They hadn't seen the monkey faunus or any of his teammates in months before today, and back when they had last seen each other, Blake and Yang hadn't been together yet so he still didn't know. With the CCT network damaged, scroll signals were still spotty at best, and on Menagerie where some of the tech hadn't been upgraded in close to a decade, it was even worse. As a result, they didn't hear from people as much as they would have liked and calling one another happened less. And as much as it might seem the wrong way to do this, telling Sun over a call would have been preferable to Blake. Sage opened the door as they climbed the last step and they walked in.

"Blake? You okay?" Yang's voice snapped her from her thoughts and she smiled a bit, nodding. Yang raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't answer as they walked into the living room, Sun and Neptune looking up with looks of shock.

"Blake! You guys are here!" Sun grinned as he stood and walked over. Neptune smiled and held out his fist towards Yang who bumped hers against it, smirking back.

"H-Hey Sun. You guys..look well," Blake said, cursing internally at her stutter. Sun nodded and flopped back down into his seat, throwing his arms behind his head.

"Well as we can be, given the circumstances right? Im sure grass stain and red here have already filled you in." Sage scowled at the nickname, much to Scarlets amusement. "What about you two? Just visiting the family? Your dad's..well I don't think he likes me much, but your moms awesome!" He added quickly.

"Sorry Sun, we'd rather not talk about it right now if that's cool," Yang said grabbing Blake's hand squeezing it. Sun nodded, slowly looking down at their locked hands. Blake felt that anxious feeling getting worse as she saw the gears turning in his head, causing her to lean against Yang. When Yang removed her hand and pulled her in tighter, that was all it took.

"You guys.." he looked from Yang to Blake then to Sage who nodded, a sympathetic look on his face. Scarlet looked confused though.

"You mean you didn't see this coming? C'mon Sun even I did and I'm not the sharpest sword in the armory, yeah?" Neptune rolled his eyes before digging out his wallet.

"Yeah, yeah gloat some more. You want your lien now or later?" Scarlet grinned.

"Now. You'll just forget later." Neptune tossed it over with a grunt and glanced over at Sun who had been staring down at his hands this whole time. Yang sighed softly.

"Sun-" he stood up and gave them a smile though Blake saw right through it, having had to call Yang and Ruby on forced smiles more than once.

"I'm happy for the both of you. Really. Yang..your lucky as hell. You guys are..happy?" They both nodded, Blake looking at the floor when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Well that uh..that's all that matters. I'm going to take a walk alright?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and started towards the door. Blake went to follow, but a quick look from Neptune stopped her short. She sighed and saw back down as the front door closed.

"Just give him some time alright? He was serious about being happy for you just…this is kind of a shock, y'know?" Blake curled in closer to Yang, the blonde kissing the top of her head gently to try and calm her.

"I didn't want to have to hurt him.. I honestly didn't. It's just Yang and Me-" Sage held his hand up and she stopped.

"Blake, you don't have to justify yourself to us. I kind of figured Yang had a thing for you, so did Nep. Red over here decided you liked her too, that's why he ended up winning the bet. Seriously, Sun is a tough guy. He'll get over it soon enough, just have to let him go pout for a while." Blake nodded, though she was still unsure. They spent the rest of the time just talking about anything that came to mind, from how Ruby and Weiss were doing to the situation in Vale. After about an hour of this, the door opened again and Blake couldn't help but smile as Ghira stepped into the room. She stood and hugged him tightly, him returning the hug just as tight.

"I missed you too, Blake," he smiled. Blake looked past him and frowned.

"Where's mom?"

"She'll be in shortly, she's talking to our..new guest." Blake raised an eyebrow but Ghira had already walked past her, shaking Yang's hand. He seemed amused at the nervous look Yang was giving him. "Relax. I'm not going to bite your head off. Your more than welcome here. Anyone who means as much to my daughter as you do always will be." Yang glanced at Blake who smiled and nodded.

"I do my best, Mr B, she's..well she's perfect," Yang grinned, making Blake blush brightly. Ghira laughed softly

"Just Ghira please, we don't need to be so formal. I get that enough from the people who live here." The door opened again and Kali walked in, met with a hug from Blake. "Kali dear, is she okay now?" Kali kissed Blake's forehead before stepping back.

"I think so, yes. Come on in!" Blake's questions and look of confusion quickly faded to utter shock when she saw the long red hair tied back into a ponytail and the black combat outfit.

"I-Ilia?!"

"Hello Blake," she said softly

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you next time! These next few chapters will be focused on Menagerie so you BB fans will be getting your fill!**


	18. An update and an apology

Hey there, everyone. I'm very sorry this isn't the update you've been hoping for. Truth is, Im not sure when I'll have it out. Recently, my health has taken a pretty sharp downturn and with all the doctor visits and the like I've been too exhausted and sick to write. Im going to have to go on a official hiatus until all this mess is sorted out. I don't want to. I really REALLY don't want to as I feel like I'm letting everyone down, but theres not really a choice. You guys deserve my best and right now with all this, I'm very far from that. I hope you all will stick with me, but if you decided to unfollow this and my other works I'll understand. With any luck I'll see you soon though.

See you then,

Hunter


End file.
